Elements of an Illfated Romance
by Sweet-Tahira
Summary: A series of one-shots depicting the growing relationship between Damon & Bonnie.
1. For The Love of PrinceThe Stakeout

**{A/N: I'm not sure where this story is going or how it will develop but I've sort of got a crush on this could-be couple and just couldn't help myself! Enjoy and remember… reviews make the world go round…}**

**Elements of an Ill-fated Romance**

**Chapter One: For the Love of Prince/The Stakeout**

They're on a stakeout… sitting side by side in her car. She calls it a stakeout for two reasons…

One: The name bothers him and that alone is enough for her.

Two: What else would you call two people keeping a lookout for a supernatural being that has been on a killing spree for the last 12 days?

They aren't talking because there really isn't much to be said. She doesn't like him; he doesn't like her and the memory of him trying to rip her throat out a few months ago still hasn't quite faded… yeah really not much conversation between them at all. She's only here because she knows that her Grams would want her to be… he's only here because Elena asked him to be.

She sighs softly as she takes a sip of her coffee. She furrows her brow slightly at the taste. It's not something distinctly different but it's not what she's used to… but then again she's been sipping on coffee for the last six hours so perhaps it's just her. Her eyes slide to his profile and he's drinking something from a sealed container. She tries not to wonder what it is… he doesn't strike her as a caffeine kind of guy. But she won't ask him. Instead she presses her lips together tightly and tries to focus on the task at hand.

It had never been her intention to become a foot soldier in the supernatural war that was being waged against her hometown but something just kept pulling her back in… could it be destiny? Who the hell knew anymore? Things were so fucked up these days that she had a hard time telling what was real and was just all a massive amount of bullshit being fed to her by people who were keeping 95% of what they knew to themselves.

Reporters and sheriffs moonlighting as Vampire slayers… seriously this shit was straight out of a comic book. Except it wasn't… it was real. Vampires were real! Witches were real… and here they were cramped in a Prius trying to catch some big bad vampire out murdering people in the night. Hell she might be sitting across from another big bad vampire but who the hell knew anymore? She had long ago given up on trying to figure out what side of the fence Damon was stationed. All she knew was that if he got out of line she would be there to do whatever needed to be done.

As if being able to hear her thoughts he exhaled deeply and he shifted in the passenger seat. He was annoyed it seemed. Her eyes cut to him once again but still she remained silent. He looked somewhat cramped inside her small vehicle and she would have found it amusing if she didn't dislike him so much. And still… She never noticed how black his hair was... or how it contrasted almost perfectly with the paleness of his skin. The slight curve of his lips as though he were constantly up to mischief. And suddenly a thought occurred to her. Damon Salvatore was probably quite a heartbreaker in his day... hell he could be a heartbreaker now...

"You have got to stop undressing me with your eyes Bonnie!" He quipped angling his head so he could see her straight on. He wiggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively as that smirk grew.

_... if he weren't such an ass!_

She rolled her eyes scoffing. "As if that would ever happen." She shot back. She turned away from him because now she was annoyed and _perhaps_ slightly embarrassed! God she hated him.

He turned his upper body draping an arm over the back of his seat he cocked his head to one side. "Oh don't sit there and pretend you weren't..." He smiled.

"Can you please just... not... talk?" She asked running a hand through her hair and taking another sip of her coffee. Placing the cup back into the holder she could still feel his eyes watching her. She kept her face at a profile angle hoping he would get the hint but he continued to stare. Finally she just couldn't take it. "What?" She snapped.

"You still rocking that V-card?" He asked with the nonchalance of questioning her about the weather.

She furrowed her brow, slowly shaking her head from side to side. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

He rolled his eyes simply for dramatic effect. "It's just a question... you know trying to get to know each other better."

"I don't want to get to know you."

He frowned and gave her an exaggerated sigh of frustration. "Oh come on... isn't this the part where we open up and talk to each other... isn't this the moment where we bond?" She didn't reply. "I can even pretend that I'm interested in what you're saying if that helps." He offered grandly. He was met with silence. "Fine... but I'm just wondering what you're waiting for... are you saving it? Is that it? You're waiting for a little warlock with his magical cloak to ride in on his broomstick and whisk you off to pop that cherry!"

"You're such an asshole; you know that?" She muttered.

He shrugged. "Maybe... but you're so sexually frustrated that you can't keep your eyes off of me." He only waited a beat before continuing. "You know all of your friends are doing it..."

"Shut up!"

"I can help you... and if you want I can bring a wand to make you feel more comfortable." He offered.

"Go to hell!"

"Hey I'm just trying to be of assistance."

"Do girls actually find this charming?"

"I don't know... why don't you ask Caroline." He smiled and she swore he was the devil himself.

"I'd rather ask Katherine. Maybe you could find her for me." She shot back flippantly. The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them and she felt bad even before she saw the look on his face.

It was a brief moment where he actually looked hurt before he turned away from her and sat back stoically in the seat. She had gone too far but in all truth so had he. He shouldn't have brought up Caroline.

Her blond best friend may not remember all the bad things that Damon did to her but she knew... she had a clear vision of the pain he had inflicted. So if anyone deserved to get their feelings shoved back in their face it was him...

_But she couldn't be the one to do it. She was better than that. _The voice in her head whispered softly.

"Look I shouldn't have..." She began but he cut her off.

"Trying to work here if you don't mind." His voice was laced with sarcasm but the icy edge was clearly heard.

She nodded slowly biting her lower lip in regret. She wasn't even sure how he managed to make her feel lower than dirt in a matter of seconds. He had started it in the first place and somehow she's the one that came away feeling as if she had done something wrong and she hadn't… at least not really.

Sitting back in her seat she tried to ignore the tension that had fallen upon them. Tapping her fingers on the wheel she swallowed hard. Finally she reached out and turned on the radio. Justin Beiber came through loud and clear and she heard rather than saw him scoff in indignation. She rolled her eyes but began channel surfing stopping on every station waiting for his response each one the same as the last. "Do you even have a preference?" She asked snidely. She continued through the channels becoming more agitated.

"It's not my fault that your generation has the worst taste in music so far." He remarked.

"Oh I'm sorry that we can't go back to the days where people made music with the sound of rocks and wooden chairs!" She remarked still flipping through stations just because.

"Wait… wait go back." He said reaching out and putting his hand on hers to stop her rapid movements.

Her eyebrows rose but she went back a station and listened. It only took her a moment to realize what song it was and it brought a small smile to her face. Sitting back in her seat she tried to fight the slight chuckle that was bubbling inside her. Looking over she could see his lips slightly mouthing the words and she turned away to keep herself composed. Tapping her fingers to the beat she soon found herself mumbling softly to the song and at the chorus both were a little surprised as they sang out loud…

_I wanna be your lover_

_I wane be the only one that makes you come running_

_I wanna be your lover_

_I wanna turn you on turn you out_

_All night long make you shout_

_Oh lover!_

_I wanna be the only one you come for!_

Cutting her eyes to him she shook her head. "Prince huh?" She asked. "I never would have guessed."

He shrugged… "Bonnie I'm just full of surprises… you just wait." He stated softly.

She rolled her eyes at the way he stared her down but even she couldn't deny that there was something behind those blue eyes that gave her wonder… surprises indeed.


	2. Cold Comfort

{This chapter went through about 15 revisions. I've never had so much trouble writing from a character's perspective and I'm not sure if I did him justice. Let me know what you guys think. I hope you guys enjoy. Also I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews. Your feedback really helps! I appreciate it!}

_**Elements of an Ill-Fated Romance**_

_Playlsit: For A Reason by: Zhane {If you can find it I suggest playing it while reading... it's the song that inspired this chapter.}_

**Chapter Two: Cold Comfort**

_Everything happens for a reason..._

And he knows he shouldn't be there. He really shouldn't ...because he's not really there for her. He's there for Elena. He's there because Elena couldn't be… because she asked him to find her... but the fact remains he is here… and because he's here he's forced to see what he has done. It's been a long time since he's stopped to look back at the damage that he's created... the pain that he's truly inflicted upon others and for just a second he finds himself hating Elena... for what she's done... for what she's made him see.

And he can't help but see... but to stop, and take notice...

He doesn't try to approach her... there's nothing he could say. He can't offer comforting words; he wouldn't try to apologize for what his actions... his demands... have cost her. Because it wouldn't be enough...

Besides sincerity is not something he could pull off. And it's not what she needs… or even wants.

Because what she's looking for... what she's searching for he could never provide.

She's looking for absolution… _Something he's never been interested in._

She's looking for forgiveness... _A concept that has become foreign to him._

She's looking for a reason… _Which he may never have to give_.

Nothing that he could ever possibly offer would be enough.

And it's not as if he's become an expert on her needs... her wants... he barely knows her. But he knows grief.

And she is grieving.

Silently...desperately... achingly...

...with each breath...

...each beat of her heart...

It's almost tangible.

Yes he knows grief.

So he remains where he is. Leaning against the hood of his car, feeling the last rays of the setting sun as the chill of a fading winter approaches. Silently watching from the outskirts of the burial grounds because that's as close as he dares to venture. And he's not sure what keeps him away. It's not in his nature to be courteous. He hasn't had respect for boundaries in over a century... but here... today... in this moment he respects hers.

No... there is absolutely nothing that he can offer her... nothing but this... this time... this moment where he won't trespass...

...he won't overstep.

…he won't intrude.

He may have come for Elena... but he _stays _for her.

It's as close to comfort that he may ever be capable of.

No...it's not enough...

...but it will do.

_Everything happens for a reason..._

_they say..._


	3. Keifer Sutherland Never Had Days

_**Elements of an Ill-fated Romance**_

_Playlists: Black Black Heart by David Usher & Infatuation by Maroon 5_

**Chapter Three: Keifer Sutherland Never had days like this…**

She watched the cashier pack away her ice cream in the brown paper bag and hand it to her. She wasn't much older than Bonnie. With big brown eyes and wavy blond hair; she looked too pretty to be a cashier. "Big night tonight?" She asked with a smile noting the three pints of Ben&Jerry's.

Bonnie chuckled softly. "Something like that." She replied handing over the cash before exiting. She didn't bother to mention that her big night was sitting in front of the television, and watching a '24' marathon. Seven straight hours of Keifer Sutherland saving the world… it was going to be a good night.

She inhaled deeply smelling the scent of rain on the horizon. Stopping at her car she looked up, black wings streaked across the sky as gray clouds began to roll in. Yes… a storm was definitely on its way. Exhaling deeply she hopped inside and started up the car. Cranking the radio way up she pulled out of the parking lot and began making her way home.

She exhaled a heavy breath as she sat behind the wheel of her car. Her hands clenched tightly, knuckles practically white as she drove down the road. She squinted trying to see through the heavy downpour her head still nodding ever so slightly to the continuous beat coming from her radio. She was only about another 10 miles from home and a little rain never hurt anyone… almost as if the cosmos were tuning into Bonnie FM radio a flash of lightening lit up the sky as the wind blew a spray of water across the windshield.

She blinked rapidly… keeping her eyes on the road. It wasn't as if she were afraid… it was just rain. But it didn't stop her from reaching out and turning her radio off. "Almost home… almost home…" She chanted softly. And then it happened. It sounded like the popping of a large paper bag in her left ear and then the rhythmic thumping followed as her tire went flat.

Slowing down she pulled off to the shoulder. Shifting into park she jumped out quickly surveying the damage. Yeah definitely a flat in the rear tire; she exhaled brushing the water from her face as she looked up and down the deserted road. There didn't seem to be another car on the road coming this way. Running back into the shelter of her vehicle she reached for her phone ready to call a tow truck. The white beeping words of 'No Service' blinked back at her. In complete frustration she threw the phone onto the passenger seat and simply sat there for a moment. Tapping her fingers on her steering wheel she peered out the window noting the stationary position of the clouds… yeah this wasn't just going to pass over.

She sat there for just a moment thinking over her options. She couldn't just sit here in hopes that someone would come along and rescue her; that could take hours… and she had ice cream in the car… and a marathon to watch! "Come on Bennett… you can do this. Keifer doesn't like damsels in distress!" She remarked. Taking a breath of resolution she popped the trunk and got out to change her own flat tire.

The rain hit her hard as she made her way to the rear and began fumbling with the screws that secured her spare tire. It only took about four tries before she finally dislodged it. Dropping it by her ankle she smirked as it bounced twice before settling against her leg. Closing the trunk she went about changing her tire getting so far as to the side of her car before realizing that she left the jack in the trunk! "Nice move Bonnie… real nice!" She scolded herself going back to retrieve it. Tucking it beneath her arm she closed her trunk turned and gasped as she ran right into something cold and firm. The jack hit the cement with a loud clank as she took a step back and stared at her intruder.

Looking up through the sheet of water she stopped short as he stared her down. "What the hell? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She asked. Placing a hand over her chest to soothe the rapid beating of her heart she looked him in the eye as he smirked down at her.

"No trust me… there are better ways to give you a heart attack." He quipped leaning down to pick up the jack.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever; I don't have time for this." She remarked reaching for the tool and exhaled deeply when he pulled it out of her reach. Cocking her head to the side she frowned. "What?" She asked.

"Oh Bonnie!" He dragged her name out and smiled. "What kind of guy would I be to leave you out here in the pouring rain without offering my help?"

"The jackass that you really are I would assume." She remarked reaching once again for the jack but he held it up out of reach.

"You know what they say about people who assume don't you?" When he was met with silence he smiled. "We really need to change the opinion that you have of me." He offered smoothly.

"Not going to happen!" She shot back.

"Look I'm trying to be nice here and offer my help... in the pouring rain no less." He stated with a slight raise of his eyebrow.

"Well if you're _trying _to be nice; let me return the favor in saying with absolute sincerity… that I don't _want_ your help." She grinned cheekily at him.

Putting up a finger he wagged it in her face as if scolding a small child. "You know Bonnie I don't think that you're taking me seriously."

Dropping her head into upturned palms she groaned. "Look it's cold; I'm wet and I just want to get home. So can you please give me the jack so I can change my tire and be on my way?" She asked tiredly pushing the rain out of her eyes. Her clothes were soaked through and she felt utterly defeated and not in the mood to go back and forth with him.

There was a general moment of silence as he stared her down before finally relenting and handing over her property. "Fine! But don't say that I didn't offer." He remarked.

She didn't reply only rolled her eyes as she walked around him. Kneeling down she tried to ignore him as he came to stand behind her. Instead she focused on the task at hand trying to unscrew the bolts that were locked around the rubber tire. It proved to be more difficult than she expected as her fingertips were becoming numb and slippery from the rain.

"So what exactly are you trying to prove here? That I am woman; here me roar?" He asked sarcastically folding his arms over his chest.

"Why are you still here?" She didn't even bother to look at him as she finally managed to remove the first screw off the tire. She tried to ignore the ache in her forearms and began focusing her strength on the next one. 

"You do know that I have strength that far exceeds those of pathetic humans right?" He asked instead.

She rolled her eyes. She knew that he had a point and she was growing weary of doing this... but it was Damon... and there was the principle of the matter! She would not need him. She didn't need him!

"I've... got... this!" She practically groaned as she slipped on the asphalt with the force she was putting behind pulling on the jack. Her bottom hit the road with a soft thud, water seeping through her jeans and up her back. She fought the urge to groan as she flung excess water from her frozen fingertips. 

He smiled as she threw a scathing stare his way. "Look just accept that you need my help!"

Standing up slowly she turned to him, her green eyes flashing in the light of the storm. "Why; so then I can go back and tell Elena how you came along and saved the day? Is that what you think I'm going to do? Perhaps put in a good word for you with my best friend in hopes that it might help you in this stupid endeavor you have going of destroying your brother's shot at happiness!"

He stared at her for a moment before nodding. "Yeah that's fine with me." He answered.

"Well I'm not! I like Stefan. He's a good guy." She defended.

"Yeah sure he is." He stated, his tone mocking her. "This is the same guy that attacked Lexi, right?" He asked. "This is the same guy that was sucking on human blood all the while lying to everyone including your best friend, his girlfriend?"

"That was different... it was a mistake!" She cut in.

He stepped forward, crowding her personal space as he leaned in and spoke clearly. "We're both vampires. And regardless of what pretty little excuses you've cooked up to defend my brother doesn't erase the things that he's done! Stefan may have gotten better at hiding what he is... but beneath all those soft spoken words and meaningful stares is a vampire and no amount of _love_ is going to change that!"

His breathing was harsh and he could hear the rapid beating of her heart over the boom of thunder in the distance, as it pumped excessive amounts of blood through her veins. It was hot, practically boiling with... with... anger... frustration... and magic. The energy was so potent he could almost taste it on his tongue and as he looked down into wide green eyes he realized she had no clue just how powerful she truly was capable of being.

_What a waste!_ He thought bitterly as he took a step back. The rain continued to beat down on the both of them and they must have looked like quite the pair, drenched from head to toe arguing in the middle of the road. He would have laughed if she didn't annoy him so much. He turned away ready to give up when her voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Is this the point where you sink your fangs into my neck and rip my throat out?" Her voice was shaky but there was definitely an edge there that he hadn't expected and he smiled unable to help himself.

He chuckled slightly amused at her facade of bravery. "No not at all..." He whispered smoothly coming close, trapping her against the side of her car. He leaned in placing his mouth to her ear. "Trust me... the next time I drink from you... it'll be because you begged me to." She rolled her eyes at his lame come on as he pulled the jack from her hand. Stepping back he smiled. "Now are you going to stand there and continue to tell me how my brother is all kinds of wonderful or are you going to step aside and let me help you?"

She stared at him a moment longer before moving to the left. "Fine... but just so you know, this doesn't change anything between us. You're still a jerk and I still don't trust you!" She shot back folding her arms over her chest.

Shedding his leather jacket he threw it at her haphazardly before kneeling down and beginning to make quick work of her tire.

She stood there watching him in silence her hands wrapped in the soft folds of his jacket. She wouldn't admit it but it was definitely helping her stay warm as a shiver ran up her spine with a fresh gust of wind. Bringing it to her face, trying to find warmth for her nose she inhaled and exhaled absently catching the scent that was Damon…he smelled good. His voice snapped her back to attention.

"The donut will hold you for the next day or so. You'll need to get a new tire in the morning… and don't get the same brand either. You get what you pay for and this tire is a piece of shit." He remarked absently as he began to screw the bolts back into place.

She furrowed her brow. Was Damon Salvatore giving her car advice? "You know about cars?" She questioned before she could stop herself.

He shrugged slightly. "I knew a few mechanics… and I know a good tire from the crap that you had on your car." He exhaled as he gave the hubcap a final tap to make sure it was secure before taking a stand.

She watched him place the flat in her trunk, snapping it closed before coming to stand in front of her. "And don't let them give you some bullshit about being able to patch it up! That tire can't be patched and if they tell you different they're lying." He remarked as he ran a hand through his hair clearing the water from his eyes.

She stared at him and then to her tire. "So that's it then?" She asked.

"That's it."

"So I'm not going to get in my car, get half way down the road and find myself stranded again am I? I mean I'm not going to take a sharp turn around a bend and find that my brakes don't work or something right?" She questioned not sure if she were joking or not. Because this was Damon and you never really could tell.

Cocking his head to one side he smirked. "You know Bonnie it seems to me that you have trust issues with men. Is it because daddy didn't give you enough hugs when you were little?"

She rolled her eyes. "Not with men; just with you." She remarked. She waited a beat before she finally spoke again. "Thanks… for the help." And then she turned on her heel and made her way back to her car because this was weird and she couldn't explain any of it.. Getting inside she slammed the door shut and started it up when there was a slight tapping on her window. Shaking her head slightly she looked over and raised her brow in question. "What?"

Making a gesture for her to roll down the window he smiled when she only opened it a crack. "You have my jacket!" He remarked pointing towards her lap.

Staring down at the leather strewn across her legs she rolled her eyes before opening the window and throwing it in his face. "Here!"

"Thank-you!" He stated before furrowing his brow as he stared at her.

"What?" She asked looking down at herself.

"I can see your bra." He replied nonchalantly.

She looked down at her now see-through white top and shook her head in frustration. "Screw you!" She replied beginning to roll up her window.

She heard him chuckle softly. "And if you _do_ happen to see Elena…"

"I'll make sure to tell her how much of an ass you are!" She finished for him as she pulled off catching a glimpse of him in her rearview mirror as he watched her leave still smiling… and she didn't notice until she was almost home… that she was smiling too.


	4. Beneath the Surface or Slow Burn

_**Elements of an Ill-Fated Romance**_

_{A/N This chapter was just something that I thought would be interesting to kind of move the story along and get these two characters a little closer together. ;) I'm hoping to wrap this story up in another 3 to 4 chapters. Enjoy! PS : Thanks so much for the reviews. I really do appreciate them!} _

_Playlist: The Blue Danube by Strauss, & All the Right Moves by One Republic_

Chapter Four: Beneath the Surface

He hears them from upstairs before they even enter. Three pairs of footsteps stepping over the threshold into the boarding house; his brother pulling up the rear… forever the gentleman. He sighs deeply continuing to let his eyes scan over the novel in his palms even as he allows himself to be distracted by the commotion downstairs. He hears Stefan first as he shuts the front door and leads them further into the house…

"_We can go into the library… there should be more room in there."_

"_Are you sure that this isn't going to be any trouble? I mean really it's not that big of a deal." _

He cringes slightly at the sound of the witch's voice ready to tune them out.

"_I'm telling you Bonnie, if anyone can help you, it's Stefan."_

The tops of his ears twitch ever so slightly because the idea of 'help' and 'Stefan' in the same sentence almost makes him roll his eyes. But it's Elena and that always piques his interest. Still he remains laid out on his bed.

"_It's no trouble… I was actually surprised that you thought of asking me."_

There is a moment of silence that feels awkward even from where he's sitting before Bonnie finally speaks up.

"_Actually it was Elena's idea."_

"_But Bonnie agreed!" Elena quickly steps in._

The desperation in her voice is a little sickening… but it's Elena so he gives her a pass. For whatever reason she wants Bonnie to be comfortable with Stefan; to like him…to accept him as one of their own… it's almost amusing.

"_Look I don't want to force you to do something that you're not comfortable with." Stefan begins._

"_No… that's not… I mean you're not; and Elena's right… I agreed. I need your help."_

Furrowing his brow he scoffs just a little at her words. So needing Stefan isn't so bad but needing his help… is akin to leaning on the devil it seems! He flips the page with just a bit more force than may be necessary and continues with the pretense of reading.

"_My cousin's bride is being ridiculous about this… but I agreed and I don't want to let him down. So…if you really don't mind helping me… I would appreciate it."_

"_Not at all," Stefan offers. The relief is evident in his tone. "Did you bring them?"_

"_Right here," Bonnie replies._

"_Good… Elena why don't you help her get those on while I move some of this furniture out of the way?"_

"_Great! Come on Bonnie."_

Damon can practically hear the smile in her voice and he can't deny that his interest is now piqued… and not just by Elena. He's set the book down on his chest while he listens. He can hear his brother effortlessly moving things around as Elena and Bonnie fumble around with whatever she's putting on, whispering to one another.

"_Thanks for…you know… doing this."_

"_I should be the one thanking you. I know how you feel about Stefan and…everything that's happened." Elena offers gently._

Damon rolled his eyes… not the thing about her precious grams again. I mean how long could she hold onto that? It's not as if he knew what would happen... any of it for that matter.

"_No… I mean… yeah it was um… difficult. But I know that Stefan isn't like… the others." She offers lamely not wanting to give name to those 'others'._

He is pretty sure that he is one of those 'others'.

"_Besides I like him and I know that he really cares for you."_

"_He does… and he cares about you too… and it means a lot to him that you're willing to give him a chance… it means a lot to both of us."_

"_I know…" She replies. "Help me up?" She asks with a slight laugh._

Could this be anymore boring? This was turning into a serious snoozer. Sentimental dialogue had never been high on his list of interest. Perhaps listening had not been a good idea but he was already invested so what the hell…

"_We ready?" Stefan asks._

"_As ready as I'll ever be I suppose." Bonnie replies._

"_Okay now… I'll put my arm here while you rest this one here…" he explains. "And now take my hand… okay so we'll start off slow. Just follow my lead…" He states softly. _

He notes how Stefan's voice has grown slightly quieter which could only mean that whatever they are doing has them in close quarters. He's sitting up by this point, feet planted firmly on the floor, book moved to the side. Unconciously he cocks his head to the side as he listens to their hushed voices.

"_Now count with me… 1, 2, 3… 1, 2, 3… 1,2,3…" He chants softly._

He can hear her repeating after his brother and it suddenly hits him as to what they are doing. But the reason why still eludes him. He would have to venture downstairs for the answer…

"_How am I doing?" She asks._

"_Good…really well; you just have to remember that there's no fourth step…" He remarks. "Now let's try a little quicker. Count with me."_

He can hear her shallow breaths as he comes to stand at the top of the stairs. He watches them for a moment. Stefan's got her by the waist with one hand while the other is firmly clasped around her fingers. He leads her around the room counting softly. He can see Elena perched on the wooden reading table. Her long legs dangling back and forth as she watches them. Her lips move softly, counting with them… and then there's Bonnie. Her face is down, watching her feet as she counts the steps as Stefan leads her through the timeless routine of a Vienna Waltz. Her hair pulled away from her face into a ponytail, her neatly cut bangs hanging over her forehead, hides her eyes as she fumbles through the steps. She missteps, throws off the count and tramples on his younger brother all in one breath. She curses slightly and takes a step back.

"Sorry about that." She shakes her head from side to side.

"You're doing great Bonnie." Elena chimes in.

"Except for the part where I fell all over your boyfriend," She exhales heavily placing her hands on her hips.

"No… it's fine. I didn't even feel it… Vampire with superhuman strength, remember?" This causes her to smile ever so slightly. "How about I get us some water and then we'll try it up to speed...perhaps even with music."

"I'll help you." The brunette is already off the table following Stefan to the kitchen.

He can hear her soft giggles of happiness as she commends him on being a great boyfriend. _'Yeah they're going to be in there for a while!'_

His eyes drift back to the witch and she's taken to counting on her own as she goes through the steps. She's off tempo from the very first step and her ankles are wobbly at best. Constantly looking down at her feet in thorough concentration allows him to enter without notice.

"You're off count."

She looks up, the surprise evident in her green eyes. He can see her mind working trying to figure how long he's been there… in her presence… without her knowing.

He walks further into the room, eying her with lazy blue eyes. "Only three… not four; remember?" He states.

She gives him a cheeky smirk. "So now you're eavesdropping?"

"It can hardly be considered eavesdropping in my own house." He points out. Folding his arms across his chest he stares her down noting the heels on her feet. They are thin, high, and make her look almost like a girl! He chuckles slightly before meeting her eyes again. "Hey I'm only being honest with you."

"As if you know the meaning of that word…" She mumbles.

He shrugs slightly as he makes his way to the bar beginning to pour himself a drink. "I know how to waltz and I can tell you're doing it wrong." He supplies bringing the tumbler to his lips, smiling before taking the first sip.

She rolls her eyes. "Any other pointers?" Her voice is sarcastic but inquisitive nonetheless.

He arches an eyebrow. "Now that you mention it… your back is hunched, your arms are positioned incorrectly and the last time I checked there shouldn't be a gap the size of your head between you and your partner." He lists off.

She stands there if only for a beat in silence because she can't tell if she's more surprised or annoyed by him and his accurate observation… She doesn't have long to decide because in the next moment he's set the glass down and is in front of her. She stares him down as he raises his arms in the correct position and motions for her to move forward with his fingers.

She doesn't move.

He exhales and steps into her personal space. She goes to back up when one hand grabs hers and the other slips around her waist and moves upwards past her lower back.

"Don't be afraid." He mocks.

"I'm not afraid of you." She states and they both know her statement is a lie. "I'm just cautious." She remarks with a smirk even as his palm presses into her silently urging her to move in and close the distance between them.

"Cautious; is that what you call it?" He asks.

"Yeah. I'm one of the few people in this town that knows exactly what you're capable of..."

He leans in and her first instinct is to pull away but he's forceful and suddenly her body is pressed intimately against his. He chuckles darkly and she can feel his lips brush against the shell of her ear as he speaks. "Trust me Bonnie Bennett... you have _no_ ideathe _things_ I'm capable of." And she tries not to shiver from the way his breath tickles her skin. His fingers splayed across the middle of her back he pulls back and looks into her eyes. The intensity of his stare lets her know just how serious he is... before it slips away as he smirks lightening the mood.

"First lesson... always keep your partner close." He states matter-of-factly. He only waits a beat for her to nod before moving on. Taking the first step he counts, "One..." Stops because she's looking down... "What are you doing?"

"I need to know where my feet are when we move."

"Your feet are on the ground! Look at me." When she complies he continues. "Your feet follow mine... it's called leading for a reason." He smiles and she exhales deeply. "Now let's try again." He begins the count as he moves around the room. Her feet feel clumsy at first as she steps on his shoes, once and then twice. She pulls back.

"This isn't working."

"Stop trying to control it... the key to a waltz is to just let it come to you." He steps back into her space taking up the position once more. She allows him as she stares him in the eyes. "Look at me... feel me." He remarks and they begin to move across the library. Her feet aren't as awkward but they are far from graceful. "Better." He notes staring down into green eyes. And he's not sure what's compelling him to continue; perhaps to show that once again he can best Stefan at something else... or maybe... just maybe it's something more. But then he feels her fingers grasp his, the slight catch of her breath on his neck and he stops trying to analyze it. Because at the moment the reason doesn't matter only the fact that they are here.

She looks up and is surprised to see the light in his blue eyes. He almost looks as if he's enjoying this. "So where did you learn to waltz?" She asks trying to make conversation.

"From my father..." He replies quietly and the tone of his voice catches her slightly off guard. "Back in my day it was something that was expected of men. The waltz... the army..." He lists off and he almost sounds reminiscent.

"Back in your day; right. I keep forgetting that you're really an old man stuck in a young man's body." She jokes trying to lighten the mood. She looks up and the smile he gives her makes her heart skip a beat.

"So why are you doing this anyway?" He asks never missing a step.

She sighs. "It's for a wedding. My cousin's fiancee is from Vienna. They weren't able to have the wedding there so she thought it would be nice to have their first dance as a married couple opened with an authentic Viennese Waltz. The whole bridal party has to learn it. And since I'm a bridesmaid..." She lets the sentence trail off.

"When's the wedding?"

"Three weeks and I've sort of been slacking on the rehearsals... as in not going!" She points out with a tight lipped smile.

"Slacker and you... those words just don't seem to belong in the same sentence." He quips.

"I haven't really been in the mood to dance..."

There is a sadness that fills her eyes and he can't ignore the slight pressure that settles over where his heart once beat. He opens his mouth to speak but the words aren't there.

They are never there.

She gives a slight shrug and smirks steering them away from the seriousness of the moment. "Besides I've been kind of busy anyway... you know fighting vampires and stuff."

"Ahhh, right... but that's really no excuse you know." He admonishes jokingly. He sees her eyes widen slightly in indignation at his comment. "Heads up!" He warns before spinning her quickly cutting off any retort that may have been about to pass her lips.

Her response is a mixture between a gasp, and a giggle as she comes back to his arms.

"Don't look now... but you're waltzing." He raises his brow as they continue around the room humming what sounds vaguely like Strauss' Blue Danube. His smirk is confidant at first and completely full of himself and under any other circumstance she would find it thoroughly annoying but right now it's almost endearing.

His face is relaxed, his posture straight and there is the faintest of smiles on his lips that she never knew he was capable of. And she realizes in this moment it's so easy to forget what he is... what he's done.

_He's just so..._

_so..._

_...human._

There's really no other word to describe it and it's as strange as it is beautiful. Because she realizes that this must be what he was like before Katherine ever came into his life... in this moment he's the man that he _should_ have been...here's the man that he _could_ have been.

And the very thought makes her smile sadly because really what else can she do? She's never wasted a second wondering who Damon Salvatore was before Katherine... until now. The moment doesn't seem real and as she looks up... getting lost in the depths of blue hues that make up the contours of his pupils she feels herself falling into something that she most certainly needs to stay away from.

She clears her throat trying to rid her mind of thoughts that have no business in her head and sighs. "I'm getting pretty good at this."

"Far better than any witch I've ever danced with."

"You've danced with a lot of witches?"

"My fair share." He replies with a smile. "You're not jealous are you?"

She scoffs just a little. "Why be jealous when I'm far better than the rest?" She challenges.

He licks his lips. "That you are Bennett." He whispers and there's almost electricity in the way he stares at her... almost... as if... possibly...

"What's going on?"

The sound of Elena's voice has the same effect as though being doused with ice water and the two pull apart almost violently. Bonnie trips over her own heels, falling into the corner of the wooden table that her friend occupied only a few moments ago. She hisses in pain as her ankle bends at an awkward angle.

"I was showing the witch how it's done. As I seem to have to do with all the women in Stefan's life."

She looks up sharply just in time to see him leer at Elena. And just that quick...he's gone. The soft curve of the lips, the brightness of his eyes... they've vanished. The smirk is back, the hard glare of resentment is etched in the lines around his mouth and it's so quick that she can't be sure she didn't imagine it to begin with.

She goes to stand and winces as she puts weight on her ankle. Elena is by her side in a second. "Bonnie are you alright?" The brunette asks lending a supportive arm to her friend. She leans on her as she stands again. She watches Elena glare at Damon. "What did you do to her?" She asks accusingly.

He doesn't respond even as Stefan goes to her side and helps her. She hobbles over to the footstool and sits. He touches her ankle tentatively. His fingers are cold against her heated flesh. "It looks as if you just twisted it... I'll get you some ice." He remarks already heading to the kitchen. He stops in front of his brother. "Good job." He remarks quietly and Damon smirks in response.

It isn't until his brother is out of the room that he looks back down at the two girls. "I'm sure it's fine." Bonnie remarks even as Elena props her ankle up with her hands.

"Of course she's fine!" He replies for the first time.

Both pairs of eyes turn to him but it's Elena that speaks up. "Yeah...no thanks to you! What is it with you?"

"Elena it's fine." Bonnie tries to defend.

"No Bonnie it's not!" She turns to him and glares. "Look if you want to sit around and be moody and resentful of your brother that's fine. But don't take it out on my friends!"

And Bonnie would be grateful if the reprimand was called for. But it wasn't.

"Is that what I'm doing?" He asks, darkly amused by her deduction.

"You know maybe you don't want to be happy but your brother is different. He's actually trying to have some kind of semblance of a normal life. And just because you're incapable of making friends doesn't mean that you have the right to sabotage Stefan's efforts."

"Elena really it was an accident." She tries again but this time it's Damon who cuts her off.

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind!" He bites out. He looks up briefly catching her quiet stare and there is something akin to remorse in his blue orbs... and then he's turning away and out the door.

It's not until they hear the door slam that either of them make a move. "God! He can be such a jerk!" Elena shakes her head in frustration.

Bonnie remains pensively silent. Not sure of what has just taken place but feeling the shift nonetheless. His words ringing in her ears...

_'Trust me Bonnie Bennett you have no idea the things I'm capable of.'_

No... she really didn't. But somehow she knew... sooner rather than later... she would.


	5. Breathless Interlude or Did I Imagine

_**Elements of an Ill-fated Romance**_

**{A/N So this is the REAL chapter five. Please note that there will be a 'What-if' chapter five written specifically by request for Babyshan211 & Starshipper that will be posted separately.}**

_Playlist: House of Cards by Audiomachine_

**Chapter Five:**_** Breathless Interlude/Did I Imagine You**_

Running a hand down the front of her dress she smoothes out the nonexistent wrinkles as she looks around at the people beginning to line up. Standing in the center of the stone courtyard flanked by the rest of the wedding party she can see the marble steps lined with ivory candles that lead up to the church where her cousin stands with his new bride. The ceremony had been gorgeous much like the bride. Rebecca is the epitome of beauty. Long jet black hair against creamy vanilla skin, slanted grey eyes, full lips and small frame… she's absolutely breathtaking… and if she wasn't such a royal bitch Bonnie may actually like her. The candles flicker ever so slightly and she turns away afraid she might set that pretty white wedding dress on fire if she stares any longer.

She looks across the way and gives her partner a smile. It's fake and it hurts her face. But she really can't help it. Her partner is a distant cousin, something like twice removed but he's staring at her like he's hungry and she's a ready-made meal. It's making her skin crawl. He's the touchy feely type that is looking forward to this dance way more than he probably should considering that on some level they _are_ related… distant or otherwise.

She fights the urge to shudder and instead focuses her attention up above. The moon is bright and full, barely hidden behind a scatter of thin translucent clouds using the starlit sky as its backdrop. Something dark streaks across the sky illuminated briefly by the light of the moon and she realizes it's a bird… perhaps a raven...she can't really tell. It moves so quickly and is gone so fast that she's not even sure she saw it in the first place.

"Bonnie…" Her name is whispered and she looks over her shoulder at her father. He snaps the photo barely giving her time to smile. The flash is almost blinding and she shakes her head as he waves at her enthusiastically from his table. He's so excited about this moment that she feels bad she doesn't share his sentiment. She just wants this to be over so she can sit back, eat her full of that two thousand dollar cake her cousin foot the bill for and perhaps sneak a few glasses of overpriced bubbly champagne that she's too young to drink. But hey, it's a wedding so what the hell?

Her thoughts are cut short as she sees a familiar flutter of dark hair and a glimpse of pale skin but then it's gone and she's not sure of what she saw. Piano music fills the space and her hand is taken. She's gathered close to her partner as the dance begins, counting softly in her mind. His hand presses into her back and for the first time she hates that her bridesmaids dress is backless. His fingers are warm and moist reminding her of earthworms in the morning. She looks past him and inhales sharply when she thinks she sees Damon's face amongst the guests.

Blue irises reflecting the light of the moon catch her off guard. She turns her head to the left as she's spun and the image is gone. Dresses flying up and billowing out blocking her line of vision. She looks around even as her steps become quicker, as the tempo of the music picks up and at this point she no longer needs to count because she can _feel_ it building. It's almost physical the way it beats inside her as if guiding her… moving her along.

But none of that matters because she's almost certain of what she saw… or who she saw… and just when she's chalked it up to being all an illusion she spots him again. This time he's on the other side of the room. He's dressed in all black… does he have a leather jacket on… or is it a tuxedo… is that a glass of champagne in his hand? The questions are coming almost as fast as her feet move across the floor.

They are spinning so fast now; and she can't tell if it's the music fueling them on or something else; something she can't quite identify yet somehow she recognizes. Finally she stops trying to figure it out as now she can only see flashes of color, glimpses of faces… lace overlapping with tuxedo tails and perhaps that's his smirk…perhaps it's her imagination. Nothing makes sense and everything bleeds together in a whirl of blues and ivory. And then all at once the music stops…

…the couples cease to move, the atmosphere is breathless and it hangs over the dance floor, almost like it's unworldly… supernatural. She takes in a deep breath and she can almost taste the difference. Her hand goes to her chest where her heart beats relentlessly against her ribcage and there is a tingle in her fingertips that she can't explain. She swallows hard as her head whips from the left to the right and back again. Her eyes sharp, looking…searching for him… but he's not there. There's no sign of him anywhere.

_Did she imagine him?_

She feels the slight tug on her fingers as she turns to face her partner. He bows and she goes low in a curtsey as the call of a bird echoes in the night air. Her eyes glance up just in time to see the fluttering of black wings streak against the night sky.

No…it's not a Raven…

_It's a crow._


	6. What If alternate Chapter Five

_**Elements of an Ill-fated Romance**_

_**Alternate Chapter Five: What if...**_

_**{This comes as a stand alone piece that will not tie into the rest of the story as it is strictly a 'what if' scenario of what might have happened had Damon made his presence known at the wedding. Babyshan21 and Starshipper I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you guys think as I love feedback!}**_

_**PS: It's a bit long... not what I anticipated but what came from the inner workings of an overactive imagination!**_

_Playlist: Belle of the Boulevard by: Dashboard Confessional & How it Feels to Fly by: Alicia Keys {During the dance}_

_**The Wedding...**_

After the ceremony the guests are ushered outside, seated and given hors d'oeuvres to tide them over until the bridal party is done with pictures. That was almost twenty minutes ago. As she moved to the rear of the church taking post beneath a stained glass window of the Virgin Mary she tried to ignore the ache in her feet from being in heels for the last forty-five minutes. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other all the while listening to the soft melodic chords of a piano playing on the other side of the oak doors. She looked back towards the newlywed couple as the bride's giggles echo throughout the church and realize this may still take a while. Instead she turned her attention back to the window, trying to make out the figures outside. Round tables covered with ivory lace linens are lined up beneath cream colored silk canopies. She can see kids running from table to table no doubt some of her own relatives grabbing the small chocolate treats that have been set out for the guests. There are Aunts and uncles she hasn't seen since her Grams' funeral…

…her father over by the bar…_typical_

…and there's Damon chatting up her Aunt Josephine and…

Wait!

_What?_

"What the hell?" She blinked once… twice because she just knows that her eyes must be deceiving her. But he's still there drink in hand, leaning intimately close to her Aunt Jo!

She didn't hesitate as she slipped out the front doors and made her way down the marble stone steps and out into the reception area. She ignores the curious glances that obviously know she shouldn't be out of the church and makes a beeline for the dark-haired, blue-eyed intruder looking as if he's going to devour her father's sister.

As she nears she can hear the older woman give off a peel of flirtatious laughter and can see Damon looking over her shoulder throwing her a wink as he continues the conversation. She stopped as her Aunt turned to her and Damon gestures to her with his free hand. "There she is now. I just knew that if I stayed here long enough she would come and find me." He remarked easily. His blue eyes dance with mischief at the sight of her bewilderment.

"What… what's going on?" She asked looking from her Aunt's flushed face to Damon's devious one.

"I was just filling in Aunt Josephine on who I really am."

"Who you really are?" She repeats trying to ignore the way he says "Aunt Josephine". He nods.

"Really Bon-Bon how long did you think you could keep this a secret?" The woman asks.

"Yes _Bon-Bon; _really?" He mockingly admonishes with a nod of disapproval.

Her eyes dart back and forth between the two. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Did you really think we wouldn't find out?"

Her mouth opens... closes… opens again but no words are formed. "Huh?"

"I think you've left her speechless." Damon smirks and there is a tense moment between them that completely goes over her Aunt's head before the older woman finally speaks.

"Speechless; ha! This girl doesn't know the meaning of the word!" Turning her eyes to her niece she smiled. "Why didn't you tell the family that you had a boyfriend?"

"I… uh… _what_?" Her eyes shot back to Damon's and she glared because she's not sure what game he's playing. "A _boyfriend?"_

"I figured since I was coming to meet the family it would be a good idea to tell the truth about our relationship." He remarked coming to stand beside her. Slipping an arm around her waist with an ease that defies logic he smiled.

"Yes, Damon was just telling me how you've been seeing one another in secret for the past couple of months. Now you know I don't like to tell people how to run their lives," She began in that condescending way that obviously stated otherwise, "…but I have to tell you that keeping this young man a secret is just wrong. And taking separate cars because your father doesn't know about him...that's just childish!" She reprimanded lightly.

She furrowed her brow. "_We what?_…"

"Well yes _that_ and because I had to work late of course" Damon spoke up. "… So I said that I would meet you here and we could tell him together. Isn't that right _Bon-Bon_?" He squeezed her lightly at the wait and the mirth in his voice was bordering on sickening.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were seeing someone?"

"I'm not!" She fired back instantly causing the woman to eye her strangely and Damon's brow to rise in amusement.

"What I mean is… what I'm saying is…" Why couldn't she find the words and why was he grinning at her like that?

"She's still nervous about telling her father." He remarked in a stage whisper as though it were some damn secret and she tried very hard not to roll her eyes.

"Yes… well we know how your father can be… stubborn as the day is long. Well I'll leave you to it but please make sure to bring him by my table after you talk to your father." She smiled widely as her eyes landed on Damon. Reaching out she gently patted his cheek affectionately. "You are too handsome for words!" She remarked and then bustled off back to her table to fill in the ogling onlookers that made up part of her family.

"I think she likes me."

Stepping out of his hold she eyed him with suspicion. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Shrugging absently he took a long sip of what she assumed must be champagne as he glanced lazily around. "I was in the neighborhood."

Nodding but not believing him for a moment she crossed her arms over her chest and stared him down. "You were in the neighborhood; We're over sixty miles out of Mystic Falls."

"Okay I'm busted... I'm a wedding crasher! Born and raised; I just can't help myself. It started around nineteen seventy-two and it's been an unbreakable habit ever since."

"Do you think this is funny? Coming here, chatting up my Aunt, posing as my _boyfriend_; I mean really does that amuse you?" She asked truly offended by what he'd done.

"Oh trust me you could do a lot worst in the boyfriend department... you're definitely dealing with some slim pickings if I do say so myself. I mean did you see that guy sporting that polyester 80's jacket?" He asked indignantly

"Damon; I'm serious." She cut in. She exhaled deeply before speaking seriously. "I don't want you here... around my family, where you might arbitrarily decide to try and make one of my cousins a mid-afternoon snack!"

He looked down at her and stared for a moment before rolling his eyes and turning away from her slightly to scan the crowd. "I'm not here to feed... well maybe on some of those hors d'eouvres... but you're family is safe."

She scoffed in indignation. "You expect me to take you at your word?"

"That's all I've got right now... I left my bible at home." He shot back flippantly.

Again there is a moment of silence that is filled with tension until he meets her eyes. "Look if I wanted to feed I would have done it already. Obviously I'm not here to munch on your stupid relatives so get off your damn high horse and relax!"

"Then _why_ are you here; and spare me the whole 'being in the neighborhood' BS!"

He's silent… as if holding out… holding back. "You know you're kind of cute when you're being all demanding!" He smirked.

She rolled her eyes.

"Forget it… Just leave before I decide to _make _you leave." She warned beginning to make the walk back to the church when his arm shoots out, falling across the front of her waist to stop her in her tracks. His fingers slightly curl around her side and he looks down into her eyes.

"I came to watch you… I wanted to see how you did." He states and the way his words come forth almost as if they hurt to say she realizes that he's telling the truth.

She stepped back slightly putting a small gap between his arm and her torso. "You came… to watch me dance?" Her brow furrowed with suspicion and perhaps just a little amusement.

It was his turn to roll his eyes at the slight smile that came to her lips. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't fuck it up. There are a lot of people out here and you know one wrong move and it could be another collision course for you again. How is your ankle by the way?"

"Asshole!" She mumbled softly. Exhaling a deep breath she stood beside him leaning into the refreshment table with the backs of her palms. Glancing to the side she gave him the once over and noticed for the first time that he dressed up. The black on black suit fits as if it were made for him. Accented with a dark navy blue tie that brings out the color in his eyes; His dark tousled locks shine in the bright sunlight against his pale flawless skin. "Well don't you clean up nice?" She notes.

He shrugged slightly as though indifferent to her observation but there is a slight curve in his lips that shows his appreciation. "I try." He replied allowing his eyes to take her in. His peruses her slowly, taking in the contours of the strapless dress. The way the material falls on her body reminds him momentarily of water cascading over rocks. The royal purple sets off the green in her eyes and enhances the richness of her skin tone. And he can't help but think that purple is definitely Bonnie's color._{Picture of Bonnie's dress: _

_/bmz_.__}_

He doesn't bother to voice his observation simply admires with silence before steering the conversation into another direction. "Better than the guy in the 80's ensemble?" He asked pointing to her far left.

She laughs slightly as she spots the older gentleman by an ivory pillar until something else catches her eye. "Or what about that woman; what is that exactly… pink chiffon?"

"I think it might be taffeta."

"How do you even know what taffeta is?" She asked because it's just too strange… the whole scenario is a bit strange if she allowed herself to stop and think about it. Hanging out at her cousin's wedding with a homicidal vampire is not one of the things she ever thought might happen today… but here they were.

"I lived through the eighties remember? Taffeta had its time… _thankfully_ that time is over and done with." He remarked even as he scans the crowd. His eyes widening as he finds their next target. "Oh wait… this guy takes the cake right here… dead ahead with the thick black rimmed glasses and high-top fade." He chuckled darkly.

She looked up at his description and groaned. "Oh no…" She remarked ducking her head slightly.

"What; you know that guy?"

"Yeah… his name is Snoop."

"_Snoop;_ what kind of stupid name is that?" He's never been one to hold punches… and he's not about to start now.

She rolled her eyes. "His real name is Sam; it's a nickname from when we were little that sort of just stuck."

"Kind of like Bon-Bon?" He asked with amusement.

"Yeah; You need to stop using that by the way. That's reserved for family only!" She warned.

"I'll think about it." He stated derisively clearly not meaning it. "So tell me more about Snoopy!"

She exhaled. "He's my second cousin removed or something… and he's my waltz partner." Running a hand down her face she groaned when she realized she'd been spotted and the man in question was making a beeline straight for them.

"What's wrong with him; I mean other than the dumbass name?"

Her shoulders rise and fall uncomfortably. "He's just a little… grabby… that's all." She sighed.

"You know I could put a stop to that for you." He offered.

"Could you?" She asked hopefully before coming to her senses. "Wait; what am I saying… I can't have you tinkering around in my cousin's mind! God you're such a bad influence on me." She remarked with slight shake of her head.

Before he can reply Sam is there looking at the other man as though Damon is every bit the intruder that he actually is. "Bonnie, I've been looking everywhere for you! You know we aren't supposed to leave the church until after the dance." He reprimanded.

"I had to uh… get some air. I was on my way back inside so…" She replied already taking a few steps away from Damon.

"So who's your friend?" Sam asked meeting the man's eyes boldly.

"No one… He's my plus one." She replied evasively and annoyed. "We should go." She tried again without success.

"I didn't know we were allowed to have a plus one." He stated throwing a look to Damon before turning back to her.

Damon sipped his champagne remaining silent not bothering to offer an introduction and there is an amusement dancing in his eyes as he continues to stare at her cousin before laughing softly. "What?" The boy asked looking to Damon feeling his inscrutable stare. "Is something funny?" He steps in his direction, obviously looking for a fight that he's no doubt bound to lose.

The vampire cocked his head to one side and smirked but made no move to back up or move forward. "You really want to do some dirty things to her don't you?" He asked instead.

"I'm sorry." Sam looks to him confused.

"Wow… bondage and everything!" He chuckled darkly reading the young man's thoughts without shame. Turning to Bonnie he shook his head. "You better watch yourself Bon-Bon…"

"What is he talking about?" Sam asked but there is a redness to his dark brown cheeks that can't be denied and it makes Bonnie cringe.

"Stop it!" She warned Damon.

"I'm just being honest." He replied with a shrug.

"Honest about what?" The boy asked clenching his hands in what can only be seen as a pre-tantrum.

"Honest about all the nasty things you want to do your cousin you sick freak!" Andin the blink of an eye Damon is in the young man's personal space.

"I… you… I don't know…" He stuttered, swallowing hard as he looked from Bonnie to Damon and then back to Bonnie retreating back ever so slightly.

And suddenly there is a charge in the air that makes the hair on her neck stand on end. Something is about to happen… something bad. The lazy playfulness in Damon's eyes has vanished. And the way he's watching Sam is almost predatory. She swallowed hard.

"Okay that's enough!" Coming to stand between the two men she pushed slightly on her cousin because she realizes that he will actually budge and moves him back a few steps. Turning to him she catches his attention with a slight snap of her fingers. "Go inside…I'm right behind you." She encouraged him with another slight push and he didn't hesitate as he turned and hurried away.

"Chicken-shit!" Damon stated darkly watching with distaste as the younger man fled the scene back to the church.

Exhaling a breath she didn't realize she was holding she turned back to Damon. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Nothing as perverted as that guy I can tell you that!"

"What if he goes back and tells someone?" She questioned truly concerned but for whom she wasn't willing to acknowledge.

"What's he going to say; that you're 'plus one' is psychic? Please! He's more freaked out by _what_ I said... and he should be… _you_ should be! There's something not right about that guy."

There was a moment of silence as she stared at him before shaking her head. "That's almost funny coming from you!"

"Hey… I don't have thoughts of me and Stefan running around the boarding house covered in whipped cream." He remarked revealing just a little of what he had seen.

She shuddered at the imagery. "I have to go… and _you're_ going to stand right here and try very hard not to cause trouble, right?" His answer was a slight shrug. She exhaled a frustrated breath before turning away from him. She got only a step before whirling back and grabbing the champagne glass from his fingertips. She swallowed it one smooth gulp, handed it back to him and shook off the slight buzz that raced through her body. "Let's get this over with." She remarked mainly to herself as made her way towards the church. And if she had bothered to turn back… even once she would have seen that Damon was no longer there.

_Meanwhile…_

He waited until her back was turned before moving with speed well beyond human capabilities to the church. He found his intended target heading to the restroom, no doubt to relieve himself before pissing his pants in fear. The distaste for her relative just kept growing. Following him inside he waited silently, because sometimes… just sometimes… patience paid off.

Turning from the urinal the young man stopped in his tracks at the sight before him and the look of utter fear makes the waiting all worth it. Damon leaned against the door, arms folded lazily across his chest, smirk upon his lips. "Snoop…we meet again." He remarked noting the way the young man shivered slightly.

"You're not supposed to be in here."

"Are we really going to talk about all the things we aren't _supposed _to be doing?" He asked pushing himself off the door. His steps are slow, like predator stalking prey. "I mean I'm not sure you're _supposed _to be thinking of Bonnie in her skivvies on her hands and knees but you're doing it." He plaintively remarked.

Sam blinked once and suddenly Damon was in his face. "I'm not…"

"Oh Snoop!" He whispered putting just the slightest emphasis on his nickname. "You wouldn't lie to me would you? I mean it's just the two of us here… two guys… shooting the breeze… right?"

"I have to get back…" He stuttered softly finding it hard to look at Damon but unable to look away.

Damon nodded condescendingly. "Right… right…" Taking a large step aside he motioned for him to pass. "Don't let me keep you."

Sam hesitated only for a moment as if he didn't trust him and Damon smiled because really… he shouldn't. But he gives a nod toward the exit as if granting permission and Sam doesn't need any further encouragement making it as far as the door, hand wrapped around the brass knob when he feels the rush of wind at his back. And then there's a searing pain as his head hits the wooden door with such force that he's sure his skull must be cracked and then all is dark.

Damon stands over him, staring down at the lifeless body if only for a moment before exhaling a tired sigh and bending down to check if he has a pulse; because he's pretty sure Bonnie wouldn't be too happy if he killed her cousin… pervert or not. When he feels the steady beat of blood running through his vein he stands and straightens his clothing. "Well you're not dead… but you're going to have a nasty headache when you wake up. Not a bad price to pay you sick bastard!" He muttered just barely stepping over his body and exiting the bathroom.

Meanwhile…

She stood in line watching the rest of the bridal party take their positions but Sam was nowhere in sight. Turning to stare behind her, she exhaled a deep breath. And then the double front doors were opening and the sun is almost blinding as it falls into the church. Raising a palm to shield her eyes she feels a hand wrap around her fingers and begin to lead her out. And it's not until they are actually outside where her eyes have adjusted to the light that she turned to her partner and stopped cold.

"Where's Sam?"

"Oh you mean _Snoopy_; he got a headache. He had to sit this one out." Damon remarked beginning to lead her down the steps. One hand behind his back the other holds her by the fingertips and he looks every bit the gentleman that he is not.

She furrowed her brow.

"Damon…"

"I didn't do anything." They stop in the courtyard and turn to one another. Still keeping up the pretense he bows to her. She doesn't move. He realizes that she's waiting and it makes him quirk an eyebrow. "I didn't kill him… I promise."

She blinked once finding reassurance in those two little words. It doesn't make sense and she's not even sure why she believes him… but she does.

Her curtsy is slower than the others but it comes and it is every bit as smooth as if she had done it all her life. The first chords of the piano are struck, and she is jolted ever so slightly as if they are bell chimes waking her from sleep. Stepping into her space, he raised his arms just like he did in the Salvatore library and she followed suit.

His arm encircled her at the waist and comes to rest at her back. His fingers are cool against her flesh and she can't help the shiver that passes through her body when she looks up and he's staring down into her eyes. There's an intensity that's so overpowering that it practically knocks her off her feet. Swallowing hard as he intertwines his other hand with hers, she moves her head back ever so slightly and it causes her body to arch into his.

He smiles.

And then they are moving.

Her heart beats rapidly against her ribcage and she can barely catch her breath. His scent fills her senses. It's a mixture of aftershave, cologne and something all new to her… and she realizes in an instant that it's Damon… his scent… all male…all him. She tries to focus on anything but the way it invades her train of thought. She makes a gallant attempt to count the steps in her head instead.

"Stop thinking so much." He whispers softly and she looks up to see him smirking at her. The hand at her back pushes just a little and brings her closer. "I've got you…" He promises. "Just let go."

And she does…

Bodies pressed together at the waist, fingers intertwined, breaths mingling with each step; it's like sensory overload. She feels absolutely weightless in his embrace and she wonders if it is the same for him. His stare is intense but unreadable.

His eyes move from hers to her lips and back again. And she's almost certain that he's thinking about kissing her… she can almost hear his thoughts… or maybe their her own… who the hell knows anymore? She's not even certain she would stop him if he tried. And none of this makes sense… and somewhere in the back of her mind there is a voice telling her that it doesn't _have _to. Something quietly urging her to simply go with the moment…enjoy it… and ask questions later.

To simply act without thought…do whatever you want… live in the moment… and suffer the consequences later…

_Perhaps_ that's what it's like to _**be**_ _**with**_ Damon Salvatore… it's as tempting as it is frightening… much like him.

And she thinks maybe this is what it feels like to fly.

That maybe... just maybe... to be Damon... is to be free to fly...

_How do you give that up?_

And before she knows it the dance is over and they are turning to bow...returning to the ground from their phantasmal flight. He holds her by the fingertips as she lifts from her knelt position and brushes his lips across her knuckles never once breaking eye contact. They are cool against her heated flesh and it sends a shiver right to her very core and for just a brief insane moment she feels an urge to reach for him... wrap her arms around him and beg for him to take her away... to fly. Instead she is silent and swallows hard as he leads her off to the side. The newlywed couple take center. They watch them for a moment.

Looking over at him ventured a smile that never quite reached her eyes. "Not bad huh?" She asked needing to slow the rapid beating of her heart.

"By far… better than the rest." He whispered never taking his eyes off the couple. "Lucky for you I'm a great teacher!"

Laughing softly she turns to him about to comment when there is a slight commotion coming from the church.

"Someone come quick; Someone's passed out in the men's room!" Came the call from the top of the stairs. "Angie I think it might be your boy." And suddenly there were quite a few people making their way up the steps weaving through the bridal party.

"Angie's boy… but that's Sam." She acknowledged turning to Damon for answers. The space beside her is now vacant… as though he had never been there… but his scent lingers in the air. Running a hand down the front of her face tiredly she exhales a deep breath and begins making her way up to the church with the rest of the spectators.

"At least he didn't kill him."


	7. A Paradigm Shift

_**Elements of an Ill-fated Romance**_

**A/N Hey I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews. You guys are so awesome. So this chapter sort of just popped up and wouldn't go away and it sort of lends itself to the closing of this series. Let me know what you think as you know... Reviews make the world go round! ;)**

Playlist: She is Love by: Parachute & Amazing by: Hedley

_Chapter Six: A Paradigm Shift_

Stefan had just lit the fire. It wasn't exactly chilly but it created a nice effect for the mood he was trying to set. He turned and stared at Elena who was seated on the sofa. Her feet pulled beneath her body, hair down, cheeks flushed with want; she raised her arms in a welcoming gesture.

"Come here." She whispered and there was no mistaking the seduction in her voice.

He was at her side in less time it took to blink. Cupping her face between his palms he stared into her eyes. The flames of the fire danced in her pupils. Looking down to her lips he moved in and just barely brushed them with his own.

"I love you." And the words are uttered in the midst of an exhalation of breath. And he's not sure who said them only that they exist between them.

His lips on hers, her hands tangled in his hair... it's the perfect moment until...

The sound of the front door slamming makes them jump apart as voices are heard in the foyer.

"What are you complaining about; I got him didn't I?"

"Have you seen my shirt?" Damon retorted.

"Oh please; you're not complaining about a little blood... you of all people!" Bonnie is quick to shoot back.

They enter the sitting room, Damon heading for the bar to pour himself a drink. "Hey drinking someone's blood is a lot different than having a head explode in your face!" Dropping a few cubes of ice into the tumbler he poured dark liquid to the brim. Drinking deeply he swishes it around before swallowing. "I think I even swallowed part of him."

"Like you haven't swallowed worst?" She arched an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh is that your attempt at being explicit?" The sarcasm in his voice is evident and it makes her cheeks flush.

Standing on opposite sides of the room Stefan and Elena are seated on the couch right in the middle of what seems to be a showdown between the two of them.

"What is going on?" Stefan asked looking back and forth between the two completely bewildered taking in Damon's bloodied attire and scowl.

"Little Broomhilda here thought it would be a good idea to blow up a vampire's head while I was in midst of taking him out."

"If by taking him out you mean getting your ass beat." She quipped.

"I had him!"

"You had nothing but a lot of his fist in your face!"

"Wait; hold on! What happened?" Elena stood throwing her hands up to stop the bickering. Turning to her best friend she sighed. "Bonnie..."

"Why does she get to go first?"

"Because you lie all the time!" Bonnie answered hotly.

"Whatever!"

"Can we please just calm down and get to the bottom of this?" Stefan, always the voice of reason, remarked quietly. "Now did I hear correctly; there's another vampire in Mystic Falls?" He asked.

"There was another vampire... not anymore." Bonnie stated glancing to Damon before turning back to Stefan.

"What; how is that even possible? I thought they were all burned in the basement fire." Elena stated looking to all three faces.

Damon shrugged, taking another drink from his glass. "Perhaps starfire over there didn't get them all. You know she isn't known for her accuracy."

"It's just a shirt!" She yelled.

"It's 100% Italian silk!" He pointed out grabbing a handful of the material to emphasize his point. "I got it from Italy... you think they sell stuff like this here in Mystic Falls?"

"Did you even pay for it or did you just compel the salesman?" She asked after a moment of thought.

"Not the point!" He shot back.

She shook her head in utter disbelief. "You are unbelievable."

"Can you guys just tell us what happened? I thought you guys were just going to run by the Mystic Grille to make sure nothing was going on. "

"We were..." Bonnie remarked turning to her best friend and Stefan. "We were actually just leaving when we were ambushed on the way to Damon's car."

"Ambushed; by a vampire?" Stefan asked looking to his brother for answers.

He nodded but it was Bonnie that continued the story. "Yeah... the guy was fast... I didn't even realize what was happening until he had me pinned against the wall about to rip my throat out."

"Oh my God; Bonnie are you okay?" Elena asked placing a hand on her arm trying to comfort her.

She smiled slightly. "Yeah... Damon... pulled him off before he could do any damage." Her words sounded awkward even to her own ears. Looking up her eyes locked on his. "He saved my life." She said the words for the first time out loud and for the first time since they stepped over the threshold of the boarding house there was no anger in her tone... only quiet relief.

_He had saved her..._

Elena turned to the older vampire with gratitude in her eyes. "He did?" She asked softly and Bonnie tries to ignore the way her heart aches at the way he looks at her best friend. There's such quiet hope in the way he stares at her. Instead she looks away not wanting to analyze her thoughts or feelings.

He catches her stare a moment before she turns away. "Yeah and she repays me by ruining my favorite shirt!" He remarked trying to lighten the heaviness of the mood.

"Yeah how exactly did that happen?" Stefan asked.

"I blew him up." Bonnie stated.

"You what?"

"You blew up a vampire?"

The questions are almost simultaneous in their delivery from the couple.

She shrugged slightly. "Not all of him." She muttered uncomfortable. The sight of someone's head coming apart is not something she wants to think about. It's a horrific site even if it is a vampire.

"Yeah just his head... right in my face, all over my shirt and maybe a little in my mouth." He frowned running his hand through his dark locks. "And I'm going to have to wash my hair about 12 times before I get all of him out of it!"

"Hey at least you're alive to wash your hair! God; you are the most ungrateful person I have ever met!"

"Ungrateful?" He asked indignantly.

"Did I stutter? I mean would it kill you to thank me?"

"You want me to thank you; for drenching me in brain debris?" He asked.

"How about for saving your life?"

He stared her down. "When you actually save my life; I'll thank you. But since hell won't be freezing over anytime in this century or the next don't hold your breath."

She shook her head from side to side. "It just pisses you off that I had to come to your rescue doesn't it?" She asked. "Little Bonnie Bennett having to help big bad Damon Salvatore with one of his own; it just burns you up huh?" She taunted with a smile seeing right through his act.

"Are you delusional or just hard of hearing; I told you that I had him. I didn't need your help! And if there ever comes a day when I need the help of a witch trust me, you're the last person I would call! You're not exactly batting a thousand in the trust department."

"You're one to talk!"

"You know I haven't forgotten about your little hiccup with the device!" He stated harshly.

"And I haven't forgotten about the crystal and your attempt to kill me!"

He rolled his eyes as if dismissing her statement. "Oh come on! That's ancient history! You can't keep bringing that up!" He retorts and she rolls her eyes. "You know what the hell are you still doing here anyway?" He asked. "Isn't it past your curfew little girl?"

"Just came to get my car keys!" Dangling them she smiled sarcastically. "I'm out of here." She remarked turning on her heel and walking out.

Elena sighed following her out. "Bonnie wait; let me walk you to your car." She offered already on her heels.

Damon sighed. "Good riddance." He stated before throwing back another drink. The brown liquor burned his windpipe but in a good way. "I'm going to take a shower... or three." He stated.

"Wait I need to talk to you."

"About what?" He asked with a heavy sigh his tone becoming bored even before the conversation began.

"I'm thinking... perhaps you shouldn't go with Bonnie on these little stakeouts anymore."

Damon raised an eyebrow and looked completely confused. "What; why?"

"Well I mean you guys obviously don't get along and maybe it might be better..." Stefan began.

"What do you mean we don't get along; what are you talking about?" And Stefan couldn't help but be confused at the genuine bafflement in his brother's tone.

"What do you mean, what do I mean? You guys were about to start World War Three in here."

Damon rolled his eyes and shrugged. "What; that? That was nothing." He dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"It didn't look like nothing to me."

"That's because you're too sensitive! I mean look at you; you're practically oozing with estrogen! Besides if I didn't go with her, who would... you?" He asked with a sardonic smile. "Oh that's funny... that's... that's really... funny."

"I'm really trying not to be offended." Stefan muttered.

"No it's okay... be offended. I don't mind." He stated off-handedly. If he noticed Stefan's raised brow he didn't mention it. Instead he put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Look you going with Bonnie wouldn't work at all."

"Why not?" He asked staring down at Damon's pale hand before looking back into his eyes.

"I mean you're not really cut out for what we do out there." He stated shaking his head from side to side.

Meanwhile outside...

"Bonnie would you slow down please?" Elena called out trying to keep up with her friend's fast pace.

She stopped abruptly and whirled around almost colliding with the taller brunette. "God he's such an asshole! Did you hear him in there; _'When you actually save my life I'll thank you!'_" She mocked by imitating his voice as she rolled her eyes. "I should have set his sorry ass on fire!" She yelled over Elena's shoulder toward the front door of the boardinghouse hoping that he heard her.

"Are you okay to drive home; you seem really angry right now." Elena remarked placing a hand on her friend's shoulder in support.

Bonnie exhaled deeply before shaking her head. "No I'm fine... besides I'm already going to have a hard time trying to think of something to tell my dad... it's way past my curfew." Running a hand through her hair she looked up and smiled. "Sorry about that in there... I don't know what came over me."

"No don't apologize. I know firsthand how frustrating Damon can be." She stated. "You know maybe it might be a good idea if you guys stopped with the patrols and stuff."

Bonnie furrowed her brow. "What; why?" She asked.

"Well it's just... I know that you're not really comfortable with him after everything and... I know that you only agreed to do this because I asked you to."

"Yeah but you know I couldn't turn my back on our town... I mean if there is someone or something out there trying to hurt the people we care about I can't just stand by and do nothing. Personal feelings aside it's sort of like my duty... my responsibility because of who I am."

Smiling in admiration of her friend she nodded. "Okay well then maybe you should start going with Stefan instead." She offered trying to be of help. "It's just I really hate seeing you so upset all the time."

"I'm not upset." Bonnie stated instantly.

Furrowing her brow she stared at her best friend. "Bonnie you just had a screaming match with the Salvatore boardinghouse door!" She laughed softly.

Shrugging slightly she sighed. "Well yeah but that's... what I mean is that I don't think... that going with Stefan is a good idea..."

"Why?"

"It's just... I mean he's not exactly exuding super strength these days...you know since he took a permanent hiatus from drinking human blood." She remarked uncomfortably. "It's just that... I know I talk a good game but the only reason I'm still here... standing in front of you right now is because Damon pulled that vampire off of me. And you know that I think Stefan is great but I'm just not sure he's strong enough to take on a real vampire."

Meanwhile inside the Salvatore Boardinghouse...

"I've fought off vampires before." Stefan remarked tiredly.

"But not while trying to train a witch... look I know it doesn't look like it but her and I have an understanding... a system. Why mess with something that's working?"

"Is it? You guys are constantly at each others throats. You don't even like her."

He shrugged absently walking to the fireplace. The flames danced before his eyes reminding him of a certain brunette. "She's okay... She's a hell of a lot less annoying than Caroline I can tell you that." He sighed tiredly feeling something like a smile come to his lips. "I mean she's no Emily Bennett... and I'd never tell her this in person... but with the right training... she could be... hell she could be better."

Stefan remained quiet in silent surprise at his brother's words. "You really think she could be more powerful than Emily?"

"Maybe." He answered pensively. "That vampire was pretty damn strong. He might have killed me if she hadn't of been there... she really came through."

"Okay... but you guys argue all the time. That can't be good for either of you."

"Maybe not... but in a jam I know that she will be there... same goes for me. She's got my back... and I've got hers out there." He stated resolutely.

Meanwhile outside...

"Are you saying that you don't think Stefan can protect you?" Elena asked trying to keep the defensiveness in her tone to a minimum.

"I think he would try really hard. But you said it yourself... Damon is stronger than Stefan and I don't always know when my powers are going to work or how they're going to work." She stated trying to be as diplomatic as possible. "I just need to know for a fact that if for some crazy reason my abilities go a little haywire there's someone there to back me up..."

"And you think Damon is that person?" Elena questioned and Bonnie gave a defeated nod as her repsonse.. "But you don't even like him." She remarked.

"Like him or not he's good in a fight...and as much as I hate to admit it I'm really glad he was the one there tonight... As crazy as this sounds... I know that our resident homicidal vampire has got my back." She stated. "No matter which way I spin it the fact remains... he saved my life tonight."

"Are you saying that you trust Damon?" She asked.

Meanwhile inside...

"So then you trust Bonnie?" Stefan asked.

There's a long pause before both individuals answer at the exact same time...

"_Yeah... I guess I do."_

"But if you breathe a word of this to your girlfriend or that pyromaniac best friend of hers I'll kill you myself." Damon threatened seriously before leaving the room.

Meanwhile outside...

"But if we could just not bring this up to anyone that would be great..." Bonnie remarked with a smile to her best friend.

"Of course... whatever you want."

"Thanks! Night Elena." And then she was in her car and driving off. All the while a pair of blue eyes watched her until she was out of sight.


	8. That which we Refuse to See Part One

Elements of an Ill-fated Romance

_**Chapter Seven Part One: That which we Refuse to See**_

_Playlist: Viva La Vida by: Coldplay & Tell me the Worst by: Will Young _

She had been having nightmares… It started with flashes of sharp canines moving towards her, red-blood pupils staring her down… haunting her at night in her dreams. And then came the screams; His screams of agony waking her from a restless sleep that turn into her own of fear and apprehension. Covered in a cold sweat, her whole body shaking she swears that she never killed him at all.

Ever since that night of the stakeout she had been haunted by the vampire that almost ended her. He has infiltrated her mind and taken up permanent residence in her dreams forcing her to abstain from sleep at all costs… living off of caffeinated beverages, and uppers. But it's not enough because he's showing up everywhere… his image bleeding into her waking life. He looms in hallways, appears around corners, lives in every mirror.

She first sees him in her car as she's trying to merge lanes on her way to school. Elena was in the passenger seat rummaging through her backpack complaining that she may have left her research paper at the Salvatore boarding house. She blames Stefan for her predicament even as she sends him a text about loving him. She laughs softly trying to cover a yawn when she looks into the mirror to move to the next lane. He's in her back seat, blood stained teeth, pale skin and a grin that's so wide and menacing that she screams and jerks the steering wheel dramatically to the left. When she looks again he's gone. She swallows hard, her breathing is harsh her heart slamming against her ribs painfully.

"Bonnie… are you okay?"

Elena's voice sounds like its volume is set on low. Gradually coming back to its full level along with honking of cars as they pass her by and stare. One guy goes so far as to give her the finger but it's slow to compute… everything seems to slowly ease back to the forefront. "Bonnie… hey… you still there?"

"Yeah… yeah I just thought… I thought I saw…" She shook her head and swallowed hard. "Sorry… I think I just dozed off." She answered lamely. She offered a small smile that she can barely feel. And they both know her statement is a lie but she won't look at her, and Elena doesn't have the heart to push the issue.

"Bonnie…"

"I'm fine." Her words are soft but firm and that's where they leave it. The rest of the ride is filled with a tense silence.

The next time is at school. She was alone in the girls' locker room changing for gym class. Slipping her arms through a thin blue ¾ length sleeve school t-shirt over black shorts, she closed her locker door and saw him. He lunged for her. Sharp fangs, clawed fingernails, came at her and there was no Damon to pull him off. Her scream bounced off the narrow walls as she stumbled back, tripping over the bench she hit the ground hard. Her heart slammed against her chest as she took deep breaths. Looking around the empty space she found little comfort in the fact that she was alone. She exhaled a shaky breath as the tears clouded her eyes… her hands were shaking as she brought them to her trembling lips.

"I'm going insane." She whispered to herself.

Sliding up the locker doors she ignored the way the metal scraped into her flesh. Taking a moment to compose herself she finished up and headed outside.

The sun is hot against her skin chasing away the chill that had settled inside her. She heads for the track, and smiles at the coach. He gives a small nod. "You're late…Give me four laps Bennett _with_ the hurdles." He states marking her tardy on the clipboard.

She nods thinking the exertion might do her some good. But her legs feel like dead weights and by the time she hits the second corner she's already winded and by the third bend there is a stitch in her side and she has to stop completely. Pressing her fingers into the shooting pain she winces and leans over resting on a hurdle trying to catch her breath. And that's when she sees the tips of shiny black leather shoes. And she knows it's him even before she looks up into his eyes. They are shielded behind dark square shaped shades and he's smirking at her. "What do you want?" She asks tiredly.

"I thought cheerleaders were supposed to be all tight butts and chipper. Now you've obviously got the tight butt down but you really need to work on that attitude." He remarked and she could see the arch of his eyebrow as it's raised over the rim of his glasses.

She rolled her eyes as she stood up straight. She wiped the thin film of sweat with the back of her hand and swallowed hard.

"You don't look good." He observed. He peered at her and she could feel the intensity of his stare even behind his shades. "You look kind of pale."

"You're one to talk." Looking away she sighed. "Why are you here; you can't be here." She exhaled in a deep breath because words were hard to expel in her current state.

He shrugged absently as he stared her down. "I came for your endearing company... you're eyes are really puffy." He finishes the sentence as if the two are connected.

"No they're not!" And the words are a lie because she knows exactly how puffy they are… but this is Damon and he doesn't deserve to be right. "Answer my question."

"What question?" He asked but the smile that crested his lips said he knew exactly what question.

She sighed. "What are you; five? Do you really have nothing else better to do than follow me around?" She began walking the laps being sure to amble around the hurdles.

"Is that what you think I'm doing?" He questioned and she arched an eyebrow at the way he had fallen into step beside her. If he noticed the hypocrisy of the situation he didn't mention it.

"I don't _know_ what you're doing… or trying to do. So why don't you just tell me and then leave?" She asked softly feeling the tension in her side ease away with each step.

"You know I'm getting the impression that you don't want me around."

"Really?" The sarcasm dripped from her response even as she winced from the pain.

He looked down at her. "You know I could help with that." He offered.

"Right like I would ever let you touch me." She scoffed.

"Oh so I guess that was another vampire in the library teaching you the waltz?"

"Yeah… Stefan!" She retorted. "Speaking of which, why aren't you off bothering him?" She asked.

"Because I'm here bothering you." He answered. "And let's just set the record straight that if it weren't for me you would have fallen all over yourself at that wedding. You would have torn that pretty purple dress before you blinked.

"Stefan was a great teacher and wait…How did you know my dress was purple?" She asked a moment later.

"Facebook." He answered quickly.

"What do you know about Facebook?"

He shrugged. "What; because I was born in the eighteen hundreds I can't know about Facebook?" He shot back. "Hell I have more friends than you do."

"You're so... weird." She remarked.

"I've been called worst." He smiled.

She furrowed her brow. "Look Damon, I'm really not in the mood for this today."

"Well that's too bad." He cut her off.

"Yeah and why is that?" She asked

Stepping in her path he sighed. "Because you and I are going on a road trip."

She raised a brow. "What are you talking about?"

"You…me… my car… the open road; You know that sounds kind of kinky." He stated as if imagining the possibilities.

She chuckled because obviously he had been out in the sun for way too long. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

He sighed. "So you're just going to allow innocent people to die?" He asked and only waited a moment before continuing. "There have been reports of vicious attacks targeting backpackers going through the trails of Maryland and I thought seeing as how your overflowing with self-righteousness that you would want in."

She furrowed a brow at his statement as if giving it some thought. "Perhaps they're animal attacks." She replied and saw his questionable stare. "What; it's not unheard of for a bear or a mountain lion to attack people!"

He nodded. "How many mountain lions do you know leave their victims in treetops with puncture wounds to the neck?" He asked and got little satisfaction from her widening pupils.

"Another vampire?"

"Ding, ding, ding! Give the girl a prize!" He clapped slowly. "Now can we please stop messing around and get going?"

"Wait… I'm not going with you to Maryland."

He threw his head back as if exasperated. "Why not?"

"Well for one…I don't want to go with you. Why can't you take Stefan?" She asked with a furrowed brow.

"Because he annoys me… and he's weak. Not to mention he would suck all the fun out of this with his brooding." He added and saw just the hint of a smile... he could tell that she was wavering. "Besides I thought you wanted to be apart of the great fight against evil. And I am really disappointed that you would allow your personal feelings to get in the way of helping innocent people." He remarked haughtily.

"I wouldn't… I'm not!" She defended hating the self-righteousness in his stare.

"Then what is it?"

"Look around you! I'm at school! It's not like they're just going to allow me to walk right off school property, get into a car with you and drive off!"

"Not a problem. I'll be right back." He smiled before turning on his heel and making a beeline for her PE coach.

She watched them for a moment unable to hear the conversation. Damon had his hand on the older man's shoulder as though relaying crucial information. Minutes later she was given a pass, being excused from class and sent on her merry way.

She furrowed her brow but was too stunned to question what just happened. Twenty minutes later she was in the passenger seat of his car and pulling out of the school parking lot.

His hands on the steering wheel, fingers tapping to the beat of Coldplay coming through the speakers he smirked.

She turned to him. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That… back there. How did you convince him to let me go?"

He shrugged. "My powers of persuasion are out of this world." He suggested. "Let's just being a vampire has its perks."

To her the words were too cryptic and she didn't have the energy to decipher them.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes turning her attention to the passenger window. The scenery whizzed by in a blur of colors. Summer was upon them and with it brought sunshine and the blooming of flowers; Purples, pinks and yellows blending together in an earthy masterpiece.

"Are you going to be a grouch the entire trip because I gotta tell you Bennett…that's kind of a turn-off." He remarked.

She sighed. "This isn't a vacation."

"Oh God; you sound like Stefan…and trust me, that's not a compliment!"

Turning away from the scenery she stared at his profile and it always caught her off guard just how beautiful he truly was… and if it weren't for his sociopathic behavior she might even been attracted to him. "What's the deal between the two of you anyway? Why do you hate him so much?" She asked.

He glanced over at her. "Are we bonding now?"

She shook her head. "Forget I asked. I should know by now that if I want honesty I should go to your brother."

He chuckled darkly. "Right; because he's so pious and full of goodwill towards men."

"At least he never tried to kill me."

"Okay let's get one thing straight; I wasn't trying to kill you! I was… a little upset. If you don't remember your little ancestor reneged on our deal! I think I was entitled to my emotions." He defended. "I mean if you want to get technical it really wasn't even about you!"

"It was kind of about me considering it was my throat you tried to rip out!"

"Semantics…" He pointed out. "You know if anything this is Emily's fault. You should be pissed at her, not me!"

She shook her head. "Your logic baffles the mind do you know that?"

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment." She threw his words back at him and saw him smile ruefully…

Silence settled over them again. This one less tense; It could almost be considered peaceful. Trees fluttered by as they drove. The lull of the engine humming in her ears, the steady pace of the car… all became contributions to relaxing her shredded nerves and trying to coax her into slumber.

And as her eyes drooped she felt cool breath on her neck and sat up sharply. It took her a moment to realize that it was the air conditioning blowing through the vents. Damon looked over at her.

"So what's with the insomnia?" He asked.

"What?"

"Insomnia…It means lack of sleep." He explained.

"I know what it means! I just don't know what you're talking about."

"You're a bad liar."

She sighed. "Fine…I don't want to talk about it."

He waited a beat. "Is it some kind of girl thing?"

She furrowed her brow. "What? What does that even mean?"

"Okay is it a boy thing?" She remained silent in hopes that he would just drop this conversation.

"Your powers maybe?" He hedged.

"No! It's not about my powers! Why can't you just drive and be... quiet?" She asked.

"Alright so it must be a boy thing." He answered. "You know I am a guy… I might be able to help!"

"The only person you're interested in helping is yourself."

There is a beat of silence. "Is it that Taylor boy?" He asked.

"Who?"

"You know… that long faced boy that's always hanging around you like he's a dog in search of a bone? He was at that stupid Founder's Day parade."

"Tyler… Tyler Lockwood?" She asked.

"Yeah… whatever…" He glanced over at her but she remained silent. "No… he's not really your type anyway."

"Because you know my type?"

He shrugged. "I know what you're looking for… good, reliable, Bonnie; quick to right the wrongs of evil-doers… never late for a class; always turns her homework in on time… loyal to her friends to a fault… yeah I think I know your type." He listed off. She rolled her eyes. "Which is why you look for similar things in men… like Matt." If he noticed her shift in her seat he doesn't comment. "Blond hair, blue eyes… a natural golden boy… he would be absolutely perfect for you… if he weren't so into your two best friends."

She is quiet because it is becoming unnerving the way he is reading her. The way the words roll off his tongue makes them sound callous and sting just a little bit more than she wants them to.

"I'm not into Matt." Her statement sounded hollow even before it left her lips.

He threw a look her way letting her know her lie is unnecessary. "Sure you aren't… not that it would matter because he wouldn't be enough for you." And his tone is filled with such a bold certainty that she can't help but be curious.

"Why is that?"

"Because Matt may be nice… but he's boring… predictable… why do you think Elena lost interest?" He asked.

"You don't know what you're talking about… Matt and Elena they always had issues and then after her parents died…" She tried to defend.

He cut in with an eye roll."After her parents dies they drifted apart… if you believe that; then you're not nearly as perceptive as I thought. She was looking for an excuse out of that relationship because it wasn't what she wanted."

"You're making it sound like she used her parents' death as leverage… she's not like that."

"I'm not saying she planned it… She saw an opportunity and she took it… There are many who would have done the same thing… I know I have." He stated. "Your best friend likes excitement and nice guys like Matt are anything but."

"Stefan is a nice guy."

"_Stefan_ is a vampire. And don't act like you haven't seen glimpses of what my brother is capable of… you poked around in his head that night… you know exactly what he can do!" He shot back.

She didn't want to talk about what she had seen in Stefan's mind… she didn't want to visit that place. "Wait… are we talking about me or Elena?" She asked.

"Oh we are definitely talking about you! So keep up!" He smiled. "Little Bonnie Bennett…desperate to blend into a sea of nameless faces… trying so hard not to stand out…the girl that wants nothing more than to _be_ normal… but you're not... never have been and never will be. Attempting to hide what you really are… All that passion… all that magic… simmering beneath that cool façade…just waiting for the right amount of pressure… just a small nudge… Matt wouldn't have a clue what to do with you."

She watched him with rapt attention. The way he licked his lips as if ready to devour her. It created heat in places she was ashamed to think of. "And why is that?" Her voice is soft almost afraid of the answer.

"Because Matt is only human… and for someone like you… that will never be enough." His voice is quiet and serious.

They hold a stare before she finally looks away and she can hear the soft sound of him chuckling beside her. There is heat moving to her cheeks and she's not even sure why but it bothers her… angers her the way he thinks he knows so much… that he can pull her apart with such callousness. Expose her innermost feelings and insecurities as though speaking of the weather. She feels vulnerable… flayed by a sadistic bastard that cares for nothing beyond his own amusement.

"Stop trying to analyze me. You don't know anything about me…" Her voice is low… bordering on the edge of hostility.

"I think I do." His voice is light almost melodic.

Looking over at him she nods. "Right… because you're qualified to pass judgment. You sit there trying to get into my head because you're too scared to face the truth about yourself. It's so much easier to pick me apart than to own up to all those years you wasted pining away for a woman that never cared for you." She stated. "All that waiting… all that loyalty and devotion... God how she must have scarred you."

"I'm just fine..." He smirked but it never quite reached his eyes.

She nodded unbelievably. "Right… Katherine was your whole world for over a hundred years… your reason behind anything and everything and you were merely a fleeting thought in hers." She wanted to stop but he had cut her so deeply and the words just kept coming. "Actions don't lie. The way you treat your brother because he robbed you of something that was never truly yours to begin with… resentful of the possibility that perhaps she preferred him…wanted him more…and you just can't bare it… you can't face the fact that although you might have been willing to give up everything for Katherine… she wasn't even willing to spare a second thought on you.

"You would rather walk around pretending to be all pissed off and threatening to rip her apart but I wonder… which one of us is really hiding… beneath the anger... your cool disposition… what do you really feel… and when the day comes… when you see her again… what are you going to do… whose side are you going to be on?"

They do not speak again for an hour!


	9. Chapter 7 Part Two Hunger Be Thy Enemy

_**Elements of an Ill-fated Romance**_

_**{Wow! I'm at 100 reviews. That's crazy and absolutely awesome! I've never gotten a hundred reviews for any story so I just want to say thanks for all of those who reviewed this story... I really appreciate it. This next chapter is short but hopefully there will be another update before the weekend is over! Thanks bunches!}**_

_**Chapter Seven Part Two: Hunger Be Thy Enemy**_

_Playlist: Something about us By: Daft Punk_

They drive in silence. The only sound is the steady hum of the engine and Bonnie's breathing. It's tense but not uncomfortable. Each one of them silently pondering what the other has said; harsh words soaked in truth that they are forced to swallow like a bitter pill.

Damon shifts lanes as he drives down the highway passing a burgundy '95' Honda civic that has most definitely seen better days. When his speedometer hits 90mph Bonnie looks over in his direction. The words 'slow down' are clearly written all over her face but he doesn't reduce his speed. It's almost as if he's challenging her to say something. And for a moment their eyes meet before she turns back to the passenger window and he goes back to the road. They haven't spoken in over an hour and quite frankly it is a bit annoying. This was not how he had seen this road trip going… not that he expected them to be all friendly and gossiping like the carefree teenagers that they obviously weren't… but perhaps some witty banter…

Instead she remains tucked in her corner, her mind shut down and blocked to him. He knows because he's tried to pry… and he's not sure if she's doing it consciously or if it's just a natural reaction but it's frustrating as hell and annoying him all the more. He's not used to being denied and right now whether she knows it or not she's doing just that.

He could have started up some kind of conversation but that would almost be like admitting defeat and regardless of whether or not this was a competition he's not willing to forfeit any kind of victory no matter how small. So he remains stubbornly silent and drives on until…

The sound is low and if not for his vampiric hearing he might have missed it…his eyes cut to her, a smug grin of triumph firmly in place as he watches her scowl at her stomach as though it has betrayed her. The sound comes again louder this time; a low but distinct rumbling that can't be ignored. Her tummy is growling and it's given him the perfect opportunity to break the ice… as well as this insufferable silence.

"Sounds like someone is in need of an afternoon snack." He remarks.

She shifts in her seat throwing an arm over her midsection and pressing down as though to keep the grumblings of her abdomen silent. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh just admit that you're hungry... even if I wasn't a vampire I could hear that… hell people in the next state could probably hear your stomach calling for food!" He joked with a sigh.

She rolls her eyes but she can't deny that she's starving. "Well I didn't eat breakfast and someone abducted me from school before lunch so forgive me if I'm a little hungry." As if to contradict her word of 'little' her stomach grumbles louder.

She stares at him for a moment. "I hate you."

"Ohhhh little Bonnie is cranky when she doesn't eat huh?" He speaks to her as if he is talking to a five year old. "No worries… I know just the place." He smiles and if she had bothered to look at him she would have seen the mischievous glint in his eyes that would have warned her that something was up.

Twenty minutes later…

They pull into the parking lot and as she gets out she looks over the hood at him. He's smiling and she's shaking her head in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? Are you freaking kidding me? I'm not eating here!"

"There's not another _respectable_ place for at least 40 miles." He shrugged and watches her squint her eyes in suspicion.

_And perhaps he was lying…perhaps he was telling the truth… who could really tell; either way they were eating here and that was that! _

She stares him down for a moment, wanting nothing more than to smack that ridiculous grin off his face.

Shrugging on his jacket he comes around to her side and stands in front of her. "Look it's not that bad…besides I thought you would like this place… it's right up your wholesome, do-gooder alley, right?" He taunted. "What's the big deal; this is an established family restaurant." He points out as he watched her cheeks flush in anger.

"It's _**Chuck E. Cheese**_!" She snapped pointing out the oversized display of the gray mouse hanging over the building.

"It's either here…or Hooters; you pick!" He smiled dropping the shades over his eyes to shield from the blazing of the sun and perhaps her penetrating gaze. He never noticed how probing those orbs could be especially when they caught the rays of the sun. Pupils of emerald became a kaleidoscope of green hues that he never noticed until this moment. And as the wind picks up and blows dark tresses over her cheeks he feels something almost like a twinge in his fingertips to smooth them away. He refrains because the impulse doesn't make sense and unnerves him more than he's willing to admit.

She shook her head from side to side completely oblivious to the inner workings of his mind. They stood there for moments, neither one saying a word but thinking oh so much. Running her hand down her face she rolled her eyes. "Fine… but you're paying… and I'm _**real **_hungry!" She practically growled before turning on her heel and walking away from him.

He watched her retreat his grin just a bit wider. "Since I'm paying does that mean you're going to put out?" He called to her and chuckled when she responded with her middle finger.

Shoving his hands into his pockets he smiled before following. _Now this was more like the road trip he had in mind!_


	10. Insight is not all it's Cracked up to Be

**A/N So I really tried to get this chapter out yesterday but I had rehearsal and just couldn't get it finished… I hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you think. It's kind of long… just be warned…**

**Elements of an Ill-fated Romance**

_**Chapter Eight Part One: Insight is not all it's Cracked up to Be…**_

_Playlist: Band-Aid By: Pixie Lott & Secrets By One Republic_

Crossing the threshold he suddenly realized that when he brought them to Chuck E. Cheese he probably should have given it more consideration. But the idea of pissing off Bonnie was as far as he had gotten in his thought process and now as he sat across from her, surrounded by a mob of kids, yelling, crying and just being all kinds ridiculous, he realized just how stupid this plan had been. And by the way Bonnie was smiling as she bit into her fourth slice of pizza {where the hell did she put it} she realized it too!

Hands in his lap he watched a little boy run by their table, his hands covered in what he only hoped was cheese and tomato sauce. He cringed and turned back to the girl across from him. "Are you done yet?"

Chewing slowly… she shook her head from side to side. "Not even close!"

Cocking his head to the side he gave her an acerbic smile. "You don't even want to be here."

She shrugged, swallowed, and reached for her soda. "I've changed my mind… sitting here takes me back to my childhood." She remarked looking around.

He sighed. "That was what… a year ago?"

She returned his smile. "Not to mention it's bothering you and that's enough of a reason to stay."

"Wow… that's mature."

Snorting she rolled her eyes. "You're one to talk! Should I remind you that this was your idea in the first place?" She asked.

Waving his hand to dismiss her statement he folds his arms across his chest, and leans back in his chair. "We already know I'm immature." He stated with a raised brow. "You're supposed to be the adult here."

"Says the 150 year old vampire…" Looking around she smiled. "Besides it's not that bad."

"Says the teenage cheerleader…" He mocked. He reached for a slice and she slapped his hand away.

"No touchy!" She stated grabbing for the last slice.

"You can't eat that! It's like what… your fifth piece!"

"Sixth!" She bit down. "I told you I didn't eat."

"Since when, the ice age; you can't be more than ninety pounds! Where do you put it?"

"I'm 110 actually and it's not about weight… it's about the size of your stomach. I eat a lot… I'm not ashamed to admit it!" She shrugged slightly. "I once entered into an eating contest when I was twelve. Elena and I both did."

His eyebrows rose at the statement because he had to admit he was interested.

"It didn't go well for Elena. She puked after her third hot dog… but not me… I almost came in first place." She smiled reminiscently. "My dad was so proud of me… his little girl that could pack away fourteen hot dogs in one sitting…they both were proud." It had been the last summer before her mother left. Her brow creased at the thought because even now… so many years later she still had trouble sorting out her feelings for the woman that left her. Anger was always easy... it was everything else that made her feel so mixed up.

Looking up she noticed he was staring. His eyebrows drawn close together in concentration he cocked his head to one side. "Your mother abandoned you." It's a statement not a question.

His words are so cavalier and sting more than she would like. "What… what are you talking about? How did you know that?" She asked.

"You're practically screaming it." When she furrowed her brow he sighed and pointed to his temple. "In here… you're thinking about it."

"You can read minds!" And she's torn between fascination and anger.

"Why don't you just tell the whole world?" He shot back leaning across the table and lowering his voice. He raised a brow waiting for her to do the same and when she does… it gives him a very straightforward look into Bonnie Bennett. All wide-eyed, full lips, and flawless skin except for a small scar on her right temple that anyone else might have missed if they weren't this close. He swallowed hard as she raised her brow with impatience. "Yes… sometimes I can read minds." He replied.

"What do you mean _sometimes_?" She asked.

He inhaled deeply trying to decipher how much he was willing to tell. "When someone is open… or their guard is down… I can see what they're thinking… comes in pretty handy let me tell you!" He smirked and wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

She leaned back, folding her arms across her chest and eyed him suspiciously. "Is that how you got my coach to let me leave… you read his mind?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Not quite… I compelled him… another nifty trick I know. Get inside someone's head, and convince them that my thoughts are their own…" She furrowed her brow, opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off. "And no I didn't compel you to come with me… that was all your doing!"

She shut her mouth and frowned a little deeper. "Why didn't you?" She asked after a moment.

"Because it only works on humans."

"I'm human." She remarked softly because his words bother her.

He sighed. "Are we back to that again?" He stared at her for a long moment as if he were trying to find the right thing to say. "You're not human, you're a witch and that's nothing to be ashamed of. There's nothing wrong with it..." And the tone of his voice causes her to look up and meet his eyes with her own. "There's nothing wrong with _you_…" The way her eyes soften, the slight upward curve of her smooth lips... there's such appreciation in the way she's looking at him. Genuine appreciation and surprise but there's no doubt... she believes him and it causes something inside him to twist… a strange sensation inside his chest that he can't name. "You know except for your bad attitude." He tacks on needing to restore the balance between them.

She chuckles softly even as she drops the gaze and looks away her eyes landing on a kid across the room playing a game of skee ball. Her fingernails drum against the wooden table softly as her other hand rests beneath her chin.

_'Man... I used to love that game.'_

His eyebrows knit together as he hears the words flit across the forefront of her mind. It's a passing thought that he doesn't ignore. He stands and looks down at her expectantly. She looks up at him dubiously before it dawns on her what he's suggesting. "First… stay out of my mind… secondly…you can't be serious." He nods throwing a smirk her way. "We don't have time for this... we should get back on the road before it gets late..." And even as she utters words of protest she can't help but feel herself acceding.

"We have time for one game... You know you want to. Besides I promise I'll go easy on you and make your defeat quick." He remarked with a haphazard shrug and pretends to ignore the way her eyes flash at his subtle challenge or the way she pulls her lower lip between her teeth.

"One game... and then we're gone." She remarked. Her tone is strict but her smile lessens its impact.

"One game." And even as he says the words he knows he's lying.

It only takes a few minutes to exchange cash for tokens and soon they're standing side by side, engrossed in an intense competition of skee ball.

He wins the first game, hands down and she accuses him of using his supernatural speed to his advantage which he doesn't deny.

She demands a re-match.

This time she manipulates the balls to go where she wants them to and he doesn't catch on until he realizes that every ball she has thrown has gone into the 50 point bin giving her a perfect game. He accuses her of being a cheater and so another game must be played if only to break the tie.

"No more using supernatural powers." She warned turning to him. He gives her a pointed look and she rolls her eyes. "That goes for the both of us." She corrected.

He passes his ball back and forth between his hands as he furrows his brow. "What do you say we make this slightly more interesting?" He offers.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

He smirks. "How about a bet?" He asked.

She frowns. "I don't know…"

"Oh come on… live a little Bennett. I'm not talking anything explicit here... just a friendly wager."

"The only problem is that we're not really friends are we?"

He might have been offended if she weren't smiling so much. "And here I thought we were on the fast track to being B.F.F.'s." He took a step in her direction, coming dangerously close to her personal space. Looking down into her eyes he smiled. "Is it because you know you'll lose to me?" He asked softly.

She stared at him for a moment, watching the sunlight as it bounced off his blue irises. They reminded her of fresh waterfalls and the early days of spring. She shook her head slowly. "Fine…what are we wagering?" She asked.

He stared at her for a long time… "If I win… I get to ask you 3 questions of my choosing that I want." He stated.

"Okay…but nothing to do with sex… Elena… or blood." She finished.

"What's left to ask about then?" He mildly pouted. She rolled her eyes about to reject the entire idea when he relented. "Okay fine… no good questions… and if you win…"

"If I win… I get your leather jacket." She spoke up quickly eyeing the leather that seemed permanently attached to his body.

"What?" He asked incredulously. "How does that even out?" He asked.

"Who said it had to be even; you're the one that came up with this. I mean if you don't think you can beat me, I'm more than happy to call the whole thing off." She remarked tossing the ball in the air with such self-assurance and nonchalance that it grates on his nerves. As she tosses it once more he reaches out and catches it before it meets her palm.

"Fine." He dropped the ball into her awaiting hand. He removed his jacket, rolled up his sleeves and cracked the muscles in his neck. She watched all of this with a mixture of amusement and fascination, chuckling softly to herself.

Wrapping her fingers around the round object she noticed at the last moment that they were slightly sweaty. Was she nervous? Why would she be nervous? She was a skee ball queen. She had never lost a game to anyone… _ever_. She wasn't about to start now; especially not to him! Flexing the joints in her fingers she exhaled deeply.

"You look a little green there Bennett… you nervous or something?" He taunted with a dark chuckle.

She arched an eyebrow. "And you're looking a little pale… are you _dead _or something?" She shot back.

He rolled his eyes. "On the count of three… One…"

"Two…" She breathed out.

"Three!" They both said at the same time.

It was a close game…neither really knew who was going to come out on top… but in the end… age won over youth and as Damon did a small victory dance following her out of Chuck E. Cheese she had to restrain herself from setting him on fire!

"Oh don't be such a sore loser." He smiled darkly as she gave him a scathing look from the corner of her eye. "Look I'm over a 150 years old I've had a lot of practice."

"Over 150 and still working with a mental capacity of a 12 year old!" She muttered.

"Now… now… don't be mean." He chided passing her and stopping in front of the passenger door blocking her entry.

She exhaled deeply. "Okay fine… you won! What do you want to know?" She asked.

He stood there for a moment as though thinking very hard. "Who do you think is sexier… me or Stefan?" He asked.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"No… I already know your answer…" He winked for good measure. Crossing her arms over her chest she tapped her foot impatiently. He sighed and grew serious. Folding one arm across his mid-section he let the other rest beneath his chin as he stared her down. "Okay… why haven't you been sleeping?"

She stood there for a moment stunned. This had been the longest she had gone without thinking about that night in the alley.

_Was it because of him? _

She sighed. "I uh… have been having nightmares." She remarked softly. He remained silent, waiting for her to continue. She swallowed hard. "About the night… the night I killed that vampire… I can't… I can't get it out of my mind…" She struggled with the words… as she ran a hand roughly through her hair. "I've been seeing him…in my dreams… sometimes when I'm awake."

"It's not as if you haven't killed vampires before. You torched a basement full of them on Founder's Day." He pointed out.

She sighed. "Yeah…but I didn't have to watch them die… I knew they were down there… I knew but I didn't have to see them… that night… I don't know it was just different… and now I can't stop thinking about it." She exhaled a shaky breath, her eyes clouded with a mist of unfallen tears.

"So you feel guilty?" He asked and the question comes off as a mixture of disbelief and genuine curiosity.

She shrugged. "Yeah… I guess."

His eyes remained on her face, her profile full of angles and all the neat contours that made up Bonnie Bennett. The soft curve of her nose, the sharp definition of high cheekbones, the slope of her chin… and it hits him quite suddenly how little he knows of her… the inner-workings of her mind is such an enigma to him because he never in his wildest dreams would have ever considered the possibility that she could find compassion for those that meant her harm.

'_Who was this girl?'_

He sighed. "Well, don't!" He's not advising he's ordering her. "You can't feel guilty every time you have to witness someone else's downfall… even if you're the one causing it; _especially_if you're the one causing it. Thinking anything else could cost you your life; is that what you want?"

She furrowed her brow. "How can you say that?"

"Because I know I'm right! All guilt does is slow you down… makes you weak… makes you vulnerable… none of which you can afford!"

"You've never felt guilt about anything? You've never felt remorse or wanted to do things differently?" She asked.

He doesn't speak just stares back at her in tense silence. His face is unreadable and she thinks maybe there might be something that he wants to tell her… that he wants to share. Without thought she reaches out… the tips of her fingers graze his forearm.

But she's not prepared for the surge of energy that overpowers her senses and buckles her knees. It can only be described as a vast eruption of lights that gradually reshape into images and overwhelm her mind. Showing her a lifetime of memories in the time span of just a few moments; it's sensory overload and nearly renders her unconscious.

She has to physically yank herself away from him to break the connection… to stop the flow of energy that is passed between them. Her breathing is harsh, her heart hammering against her chest as though it's trying to break free. And as her eyes meet his, she ignores the concern and confusion reflected in his prismatic blue orbs. Instead she reaches back and with all the force she can manage, slaps him hard across the face.

"You son-of a bitch…you lied to me!"

_To Be continued…_


	11. Chapter Eight Part Two The Force

_{Wow... where has this story been? I know I sort of left you guys hanging. I have to admit I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter and had to break it into more than one part. I hope you guys enjoy and please be on the lookout for the next chapter. I know I said this before but seriously... three more chapters at the very most and this should be done.}_

**Elements of an Ill-fated Romance**

_**Chapter Eight Part Two: The Force that Moves Us**_

_Playlist: A Sorta Fairytale by Tori Amos_

He stands there for a moment in silence. Blue eyes on green, his lips curve slightly upward into what could either be a smirk or a truly menacing sneer… with him it's so hard to tell sometimes. His cheek is still warm from where her hand connected to his face. And he's almost positive that there was just a bit of magic behind that slap. He's as impressed as he is annoyed and more than a little confused. He felt the passing of energy from one body to the other and is pretty sure that she got more than a passing glimpse into his mind… but why it happened or how he's not certain of.

He takes a step in her direction and she counters with a step back. He notices before she does that she's not fully recovered and before she can take her next breath she's toppling over into a very ungraceful fainting spell. He's quick to circle behind her as one hundred and ten pounds of complete dead weight haphazardly falls into his arms. Her head lolls back and as he looks down into her face brushing stray tendrils from her cheek he once again gets a very clear view of the angles that turn out not to be really angles at all; they are defined curves, smooth gentle arches that round out her slender face… still beautiful… still Bonnie Bennett.

He hoists her up as gently as he can muster and places her into the passenger seat of his car as her words ring in his ears.

'_You son-of-a bitch… you lied to me!'_

Oh there were so many things that she could be referring to. He's not exactly known for his honesty but he has a pretty good idea of what she's talking about… and so it would probably be best to get her back on the road before she woke and set his ass on fire for his deception. But as he settles into the driver's seat and rests his hands onto the steering wheel he looks over at her and wonders if what he's doing is worth her wrath…worth taking the chance that she may see past the lies he's told and recognize the truth...whatever that may be.

After years of perfecting the art of lying to others it has become second nature to do it for himself. Sometimes it's hard even for him to see the true reasons for what he does. His emotions are so foreign to himthat it becomes damn near impossible to distinguish between what is genuine and what's an act.

His decision for the impromptu road trip had been made completely on a whim... as was most of his ideas. And as she shifted in her seat, her body moving closer in his direction, he knows that this whim can't be all that bad. Looking up at the sky he sees the sun has shifted further west and realizes that if he doesn't hurry it won't matter. Perhaps she'll understand… perhaps she won't… but he'll never know unless he tries. Sighing he shifts the car into reverse and backs out of the parking lot. "We'll see…"

Ninety minutes later...

She came to with a soft moan and squinted her eyes in his direction. She did a double take because seeing Damon Salvatore when she wakes is not something she's accustomed to. Rubbing the side of her neck trying to work out the kink that had settled there it took her a moment to process where she was and what she was doing.

"Where are we?" Her voice sounded and felt like gravel.

"Just crossed into Maryland." He answered matter-of-factly.

She nodded as if understanding...there was a beat as she truly got her bearings and then shot up like a bolt of lightening had struck her. "Wait... what? What the hell are we doing in Maryland? Why aren't we on our way back to Mystic Falls?" She asked and watched him shrug nonchalantly.

"Maryland was closer." He remarked.

She shook her head. "Damon..." There was a moment of silence because it was obvious that she knew... and by the obvious way that he wasn't looking at her, he knew that she knew.

He remained silent, eyes still glued to the road ahead of them. "What did you see?" He asked.

"Other than you making up the story about mutilated backpackers?" She asked.

He sighed. "That wasn't exactly made up." He cut in.

"Right... you could have mentioned that those reports were from 1978!" She snapped.

He shrugged absently as he glanced her way. She was rubbing her temples with her thumb and index finger. "What else?" He asked.

There was definite hesitation as her fingers stopped for a fraction of a second. "I saw that you were at the wedding! By the way… _being_ there but not _really being_ there and playing with my mind that way… completely off limits; got it?"

He nodded. "Noted… is that all?"

Once again the silence settled over them and he noticed that she had yet to look at him. "Bonnie…" Still she remained looking out the window. He sighed as he pulled off the road onto the shoulder. Putting the car in park he didn't bother to turn off the engine but shifted in his seat. She was close enough that he could reach out and brush his fingertips across her cheek but he remained where he was. "Bonnie… question two." He stated.

She snorted a bitter laugh, cutting her eyes to him and shaking her head. "Are you kidding me?"

"You promised." He shot back. It was a weak argument at best and if it had been anyone else it probably wouldn't have held up… but this was Bonnie Bennett. Loyal and benevolent Bonnie… The same Bonnie that stopped a burning inferno in its midst to help Stefan save him even after he almost ripped her throat out… she was just one of the good ones… something that should bother him and often times did but it was something that he always counted on as well.

She stared him down, her green eyes searching his face as if looking for something that she never bothered to look for before. "I have a question first." She stated bluntly and there was something about the delivery that dared him to deny her… dared him to refuse when he knew he had no right to. He had lied to her. He had deceived her on purpose.

He raised an eyebrow because the refusal was already on his lips but he hesitated and something similar to a smile graced his lips because somewhere in the back of his mind he already knew her question. He gestured with his hand for her to ask.

She sighed and flexed her jaw from side to side as if finding trouble with the next words that desperately needed to be voiced. Running a hand through tangled raven locks she shook her head as if dismissing the very idea and instead switched tactics. "Do you have any aspirin?" She asked already reaching for the glove compartment.

"Wait don't..." but it was too late as the door opened and the evidence of his deception was revealed.

Once again there was silence as she reached inside and pulled out the neatly creased navy blue envelope. The memory of many other envelopes just like this one flashed across her mind's eye…years of them all with the same addressee written just like this one. Damon's name scribbled across the front in bright silver script. She recognized it as Stefan's writing not even sure how she knew. Her fingers running across the front, her index finger tracing his name. She shook her head looking up at him meeting his stare dead on. "Why me?"

_'Why not Elena?'_

That's really what she's asking. He can almost hear it... or maybe he just knows by the way she stares into his eyes.

He watched her debating on exactly how honest he wanted to be… especially when he wasn't exactly sure what the honest answer was. He took in a deep unnecessary breath to give himself more time to think, to make up something to tell her. Which was extremely ironic when he finally found the words.

"I just wanted to have some fun." _No angst...no drama. Not today... not this day._

Her eyes softened slightly but there was something behind her green orbs that told him she didn't exactly know what to make of his words. Looking back down at the envelope in her hands she turned it over and over quite a few times exhaling a deep shuddering breath. "I saw a lifetime through your eyes… good times… not so good times…" She stated handing the envelope to him. "…but I felt absolutely nothing." She finished quietly.

Once again there was beat of silence before the sound of her phone snapped her back into focus. Looking down she watched Elena's name light up on the display screen. Looking up he watched her for a moment. The ringing continued. He sighed. "I can take you back." He stated.

Her finger hovered over the talk button before she made a quick decision and pressed to ignore the call sending it to voicemail. Licking chapped lips she cleared her throat. "We've come this far… no point in turning back now." Tucking the phone back into her purse she ran her fingers through her hair before clasping them together in her lap.

The smile was slow to his lips but more genuine than any he had given her before. Shifting the car into drive he checked the rearview mirror as he eased back onto the highway.

It only took a moment before she settled back into the seat staring out the window again.

The silence settling over them quietly they could feel the change that was shifting their relationship... sort of like the passing of a season into the next, a gradual unavoidable transition that was moving them forward toward a destiny that neither of them could see. That neither of them were truly ready for.

Half Hour Later...

They had veered off the main highway at the last exit and stopped shortly afterward at a small parking lot. She stared out at the encompassing forest that greeted them as they exited the car. The antique wooden sign engraved with solid white lettering stared back at her.

_'No motor vehicles beyond this point'_

He barely looked over his shoulder to make sure that she followed him as he led them up the mountainous trail. It was a pretty easy walk until they veered away from it. His sure steps silently assuring her that he knew exactly where he was going. She stumbled slightly behind him. Her sneaker getting caught in the thick underbrush. Reaching out for anything to keep herself from falling he was in front of her catching her hands within his own. "Careful." He replied making certain that she was on sure footing before continuing. But this time instead of leading by going ahead he remained at her side, his hand slightly holding her elbow as they continued on their path.

He looked up briefly and felt the time getting away from them. "We need to hurry." And even though his steps sped up he made sure to keep her by his side until the thick mass of trees broke away to reveal that they had climbed the side of a mountain and were now standing on the very edge of a cliff of a rocky mountainside overlooking the most beautiful and serene spot of the world she had ever seen.

There were peaks in the distance decorated with overgrown statuesque trees that seemed as though they were daring to touch the very sky. Dusky thin pink clouds floated across a powder blue sky that had her wishing she had brought a camera to capture this moment.

The sound of water rushing below caught her ear and as she stepped closer to the cliff's rocky edge she saw the steady flow of water that seemed to capture the rays of the sun and the glow from the sky as it rushed over rocks and continued on down paths unknown. With a deep inhale she smelled the scent of rain and rainbows, tasted the heat of the sun on her tongue and knew she would never see something so beautiful ever again.

And then she felt his hand... cold fingertips brushing the back of her hand as he signaled for her to watch the sky; the sun as it began it's descent into the horizon and at the very last moment, right before the rounded edge of the golden sphere touched the horizon line there was a green light that sparked the orange sky like a mystical lightening bolt. It was so quick that if she had blinked she would have missed it and it almost brought tears to her eyes.

They had traveled hours for the mythical green flash that some still believed was nothing more than an old wise tale... even she had to admit that she had her doubts... but not anymore... because of him...

Looking over at him she watched the pale blues of his eyes. Bright and beautiful... almost as if they had captured the green light in their orbs. He watched until the sun was completely out of sight... sunken beneath the edge of the world. He looked over at her the silent question burning within their depths.

_'Was it worth it?'_

She smiled back so many questions still unanswered but none of it seemed to matter. "Happy Birthday Damon."

_To be continued... _


	12. Inadequacy

**Elements of an Ill-Fated Romance**

**Chapter Nine: Inadequacy**

_Playlist: Brave by Tawgs Salter {Just put it on repeat and enjoy!}_

_**I think I'll be brave**_

_**Starting with you**_

_**But I'll fall away **_

_**If you tell me to...**_

They stayed there long after the sun went down watching the coming of night. Bright bursts of stars as they began to light up the sky one by one until the inky black expanse of space was filled with them. Standing side by side, a gentle wind chilled by the water brushed over her skin making her shiver creating goosebumps on her exposed forearms. Tucking her hands into the pockets of her jeans she smiled despite the weather. There was something extremely comforting about this place… in this moment, with him.

Looking over she watched the incandescent light of the crescent moon create a glow across Damon's pale cheeks wondering how someone of his nature could offer comfort after everything that he had done. It didn't make sense and in the back of her mind she wondered how she could justify this shaky friendship that was slowly developing between them. He had cost her so much… intentional or not the price was still the same… and yet here they were.

He turned to her almost as if hearing her silent thoughts. Shedding his leather jacket with a heavy sigh he handed it to her. "Put this on before you freeze to death." He stated.

She smiled. "Thanks." Slipping her arms through the sleeves she wrapped the lapels around her tightly already feeling slightly warmer as his scent enveloped her.

He stared at her for a moment, his expression unreadable before speaking again. "We should get back."

She nodded. "Yeah… It's getting pretty late."

They walked back in a heavy silence; weighed down with all that went unsaid. They reached the parking lot, his car the only one still there. Unlocking and opening her door he gestured for her to get in. They shared a silent stare before he closed the door and jogged around to the other side.

Tucking her hands into the pockets of his jacket she felt the card that he had hidden away. Holding it between her hands she exhaled as images passed across her mind's eye… every year… no matter where he was. She could sense Stefan's love and equal frustration humming inside her. It was strange how in tune she was becoming with all things connected to Damon. She didn't know what to make of it. She would need to confer with the Grimoire when she got back.

The sound of the door closing snapped her back to the present as Damon settled in beside her.

"You're beeping." He stated.

Furrowing her brow she looked at him in confusion before his eyes went down to her purse.

Her phone… she had left it in the car during their little excursion. The red indicator light blinked rapidly almost angrily at her as she pulled it from her bag. Seventeen missed calls in all… all from Elena. She sighed.

Before she could decide if it were better to call or text her best friend her phone rang making the choice for her. "Hello?"

"Bonnie… Thank God I was so worried about you. Are you okay?" Elena asked.

"I'm fine… I'm good."

"What happened to you? I haven't heard from you all day and your car was still at school but I haven't seen you…" Elena began and Bonnie smiled at her friend's concern.

"I promise Elena… I'm okay."

"Where are you?" She asked.

She swallowed hard. "Maryland."

"Maryland… what are you doing in Maryland? How did you get to Maryland? Bonnie I'm…" There was a muffled voice in the background. Bonnie could hear Elena's confused voice on the other end. "What? Why?" Elena asked someone in the background before directing her attention back to Bonnie. "Sorry that's Stefan… he wanted me to ask if you were with Damon by any chance."

Looking over at the man sitting beside her she sighed. "Actually yeah…"

"You are; why?" She asked truly concerned that perhaps her boyfriend's brother had gotten Bonnie mixed up in something.

"There were… these reports… about backpackers in Maryland. Thought it might be vampires… so we came to check it out." She replied. That was the truth…mostly. At least on her part that is. She could see the smirk on Damon's face.

"More vampires; Oh my God!"

"But it was a false alarm… just… a few mountain lions that's all." Her reasoning sounded lame even to her own ears and she obviously wasn't the only one because there was a long pause of silence on the other end.

"Bonnie..."

Closing her eyes she sighed. "Elena… just… trust me on this okay? Mountain lions… just mountain lions." She repeated.

"Okay… we'll go with that… for now." The last two words were a clear indication that this conversation was far from over.

"Thanks. I'm actually on my way back so… I'll see you later?"

"Yeah… I drove your car to Stefan's." She stated.

Bonnie smiled grateful that she had given Elena a spare key to her car after her last accident. "Thanks…I'll pick it up there. I really appreciate it."

"Just… be careful okay?" She asked softly.

Looking over at the man in the driver's seat she felt a small crooked smile come to her lips because quite honestly she didn't think she could be in safer company. "Yeah..." She stated softly.

Disconnecting the call she sighed and leaned back into her seat. "So… mountain lions huh?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Shut-up!"

"You do know that Stefan is probably filling her head with all the horrible ways of how I manipulated you into coming with me."

"You did manipulate me!" She pointed out obviously.

He exhaled a deep exaggerated breath. "I told you that I would've taken you back."

"Only after you lured me away from school under false pretenses,"

He shrugged. "Because you would have come with me otherwise?" He asked looking over at her. His tone was light but there was a seriousness behind his eyes that she couldn't deny.

Staring at him for a moment she sighed. "I guess we'll never know… will we?" She answered softly before turning back to the passing scenery.

Once again the car was silent, the gentle hum of the engine lulling her into a light slumber… Her mind conjuring fleeting but no less vivid images of a past she never knew…

_A young boy no more than the age of eight, lean in build with dark hair and fair skin stood before a woman, his upturned palm stretched out, his face full of impatience and joyful expectation. His bright blue eyes alight with innocence he stared up at a her. Her dark hair held up in pins, her skin as fair as the boy before her and her smile gentle she smiled warmly as she placed something small in the boys hand. Wrapping slender fingers around his creating a small fist she closed it tight bending down to his level. "Just for you…" She whispered in his ear before smoothing back the dark locks that fell across his forehead… the young man smiled, his blue eyes catching the light of the roaring fire as he ran into her and wrapped his arms enthusiastically around the bottom of her billowing skirt. She embraced him closely and he laughed. _

And as the images faded three little words, barely above a whisper tickled her ears like the sounds of wind chimes in a winter storm.

'_Happy Birthday Damon…'_

She awoke with a start looking around to gather her bearings. Running a hand roughly over her face she exhaled deeply trying to bring back the image that was dancing on the edges of her mind. The little boy's laughter tinkling faintly as it drifted further and further away. She jumped slightly at the gentle hand on her shoulder as she looked up into Damon's face. His eyebrows furrowed in something that looked akin to concern.

"Another nightmare," he asked.

But she couldn't hear him so caught up in the blueness of his eyes… the blackness of his hair that slightly fell over the front of his head and all at once as if she had been watching him through opaque tinted glass the haze was lifted and she could see him clearly. She exhaled a shaky breath as her heart slammed against her ribcage because she felt it… she felt her heart practically burst with the overwhelming emotion of love… pure and innocent love of a boy for his mother. This boy... this man; she could see them both so clearly as the memory came back full force. She swallowed hard.

'_What the hell was happening to her?'_

"Bonnie…" His voice was unsteady and she realized she hadn't answered him.

"I have to pee." She spoke suddenly and noticed the strange look on his face.

"Okay… there should be a rest stop coming up."

"No… let's uh… let's go to the next actual exit… I don't like restroom bathrooms." She offered. She knew she sounded strange but there was something inside her telling her that they needed to go to the next exit.

He quirked an eyebrow and gave her a smirk but sighed nonetheless. "If you say so."

She remained silent as they pulled off the highway. "Make a right at the light." She instructed absently. If he noticed her giving him directions to exactly where they were going even though she had never been here he didn't mention it, just did as he was told. They stopped at a small hole in the wall convienent store that would have been easily missed by those that didn't know the area.

"And this bathroom is better, how?" He asked.

She ignored his question grabbing the handle of the car door. "I'll be right back." She stated and then disappeared inside.

A few moments later she emerged, hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.

He watched her silently as she re-buckled her seat belt and waited a beat. "So I'm guessing you're not going to tell me what that was all about?"

"I told you… I had to pee." She answered.

He nodded with evident disbelief. "Right… and I feed off of small woodland creatures!" He shot back sarcastically.

She looked over at him and smiled as her fingers brushed against the small brown paper bag stuffed in the pocket of his coat that she just purchased. "It's witch stuff… which means you can't ask about it!" She shot back throwing a smile that was all sass and just bordered on being flirtatious.

He smirked. "Touche Bennett."

Switching on the radio they drove on.

Turning to him she sighed. "Does he send you one every year?"

He sighed knowing she was referring to the birthday cards. "Yeah… I'm not even sure how he knows where to send them… but every year like clockwork one always finds me… You would think that after over 150 years he would let it go. I mean technically that borders on stalking."

"He cares…"

He rolled his eyes. "He's sentimental… and sappy."

"…and you love it." He scoffed as a response. "Which is why you save them all,"

"I just don't want to hurt his feelings."

"Right because harassing him around town is so nice of you!"

He shrugged. "I'm his older brother… that's my job!" He shot back and saw her roll her eyes. "Besides I mean after 150 years of birthday cards you would think he could get a little creative and maybe spring for an actual present once in awhile!" He stated with a smile.

"Do you have any fond memories… birthday wise I mean?" She asked trying to place it in the time line of his life.

He hesitated as if thinking over her words. He opened his mouth as if about to say something and then at the last moment changed his mind. "After more than a century they sort of bleed together." The tone of his voice told her he was holding back; that he was lying to her. But what right did she have to call him on it? The memory wasn't hers to know of. She sighed and watched as he turned to face her, throwing a flirtatious smirk her way he shrugged. "But this one might stick out for a while… you know unless Stefan decides to spring for a stripper next year."

She rolled her eyes but said nothing more her fingers still slightly brushing the package in her pocket hoping that maybe… maybe this one would stick out for him if she could help it.

Two Hours Later…

They pulled up to the Salvatore boarding house neither of them making a move to get out of the car. His hands still on the steering wheel he exhaled deeply. "About today…" he began trying to find the words that could make sense for everything that happened.

"I had a good time." She cut in. "All magic ju-ju aside it was a… a good day… Let's just leave it at that."

Meeting his gaze she gave him a crooked smile seeing the slight confusion in the furrow of his eyebrows. For some reason she didn't need to know what fueled his actions. All that mattered was that he had come to find her…She had come to realize that Damon Salvatore didn't do anything that he didn't want to and that meant on some level, he _wanted_ her company… and beyond that she really didn't want to analyze it.

Getting out of the car she met the cool night air with a deep inhale. She could practically taste the change of the season on her tongue… a potent bittersweet mixture that danced over her pallet.

Coming around to the front he leaned back into the hood of his car and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well aren't you just full of surprises today… I don't think you've ever just let anything go where I'm concerned?" He pointed out.

"Must be something in the air."

"Or maybe you're just starting to fall madly in love with me." He joked.

Shaking her head she ignored the flip that occurred in her stomach. "Not likely… you're not my type remember?"

"And yet you allowed me to drag you over state lines just because…" He remarked softly. Pushing himself off the hood he took the few steps that separated them. Only a foot apart he reached out brushing a wayward lock of her hair behind her ear and when he spoke his voice was soft and contemplative. "I guess you're just good that way… I think I may have to start calling you 'Benevolent Bonnie' huh?" He asked.

"Loyal to a fault; right?" She threw his words from earlier back at him. Shrugging slightly she tries not to dwell on the fact that she can still feel the ghost of his fingerstips across her brow long after they've moved away and instead tries to focus on her breathing.

He watches her and he can't help but notice the way his leather jacket seems to swallow her frame making her seem so tiny in comparison to the amount of power that resides right beneath her surface.

'_She looks good in my clothes.'_

The thought comes and goes so quickly he has to blink to make sure it's his own.

He nodded taking a step back. "You know loyalty has its limits."

"Not with me it doesn't." She replied softly watching the blue hues of his pupils shift in color as he tries to sort through this enigma of a person. Trying to reconcile the judgy witch with the compassionate loyal friend that stands before him.

And there is something in his eyes that shows his conflict. He can't understand how she can offer up so much for those that give her so little in return.

"She doesn't deserve you." The words are soft and he doesn't even realize he's said them until they are out there, hanging between them... an unexpected truth. There is a moment of silence and he's on the very precipice of offering an apology until he sees the sad smile that ghosts her lips and the dimness of light in her usual green orbs and he realizes that he hasn't said anything she hasn't already thought herself.

"We don't always get what we deserve... sometimes we get what we get."

He furrows his brow because he doesn't like her answer even if it is accurate. "Is there anything you wouldn't do for her?" He asked somewhat still in awe of this limitless loyalty that he can't fathom.

"Probably not and if there is I hope I never have to find out." Sighing deeply she looks out into the night. "Friendships aren't always built on equality...sometimes they are built off of need and necessity to create balance between people." She remarks taking a hand and running it through her hair. "My need to blend in balances out her need to shine… I mean who would ever notice little Bonnie Bennett when standing next to Elena Gilbert?" She asked wistfully and there is no malice in her tone; no residual ripples of bitterness. Just a universal truth she has come to accept.

"I think you underestimate yourself and give Elena too much credit...you're not as easy to miss as you might think."

She looks at him and the smile she offers is a mixture of wistful disbelief. "So… you still have more question," She points out needing to change the subject.

He nodded. "One last question…" He remarks giving it real thought and she raises an eyebrow. He exhales a breath out of sheer habit. "When Elena called…Why didn't you just tell her the truth? And before you say it this isn't about Elena... it's about you..." He points out and smiles.

She shakes her head and stood there for a moment pondering the question. 'Why didn't she tell Elena the truth?' She furrowed her brow. Perhaps because she didn't know what the truth was… or more accurately she didn't know how to give voice to the truth. She couldn't vocally interpret this thing that was developing between her and Damon. Because it went against the very nature of who she was. Damon was a complete contradiction of everything that she stood for in every way… and yet she couldn't deny that there was definitely something between them… an energy…a bond… something indiscernible that existed… like the pressing heat of the sun, or the weight of an oncoming storm… it couldn't be seen but it could definitely be felt. How did you give voice to something like that? She trusted him with her life…yet questioned absolutely everything that came out of his mouth. What sense did that make? She sighed. "She wouldn't understand." She replied.

"Do you?"

She looked over at him, and their eyes locked if only a moment and she would swear that he was almost daring her to back down… to put a wall between them… separate herself from this force that was steadily growing before things got too heavy. She opened her mouth not sure of what she would say but was halted when they were suddenly bathed in light from the Salvatore Boarding house.

Looking up there was Elena in the doorway, the soft glow of light shining behind her. "I thought I heard a car pull up… are you guys coming inside or what?" She asked staring from witch to vampire and then back to the witch.

Bonnie smiled. 'Saved by Elena.' She thought to herself as she looked up at Damon. He smirked as if being able to hear her thoughts. "Next time Bennett." He stated before leading her up the steps.

Crossing over the threshold she followed Elena into the den and stopped short at the sight. The entire room was dark lit merely by the soft glow of birthday candles from the cake in the center of the room.

Turning she looked up just as Damon took notice of the scene and saw his eyes soften. Elena sighed coming toward him with a genuine smile. "Stefan told me that today was your birthday so I thought we should do something to celebrate."

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "You do see the irony in this situation don't you; a **birth**day cake for a dead guy." And although there was sarcasm in his tone and a smirk on his lips Bonnie could see in his eyes that he was truly touched by Elena's gesture.

"Stop being difficult and come blow out the candles." She instructed beginning to lead him back to the desk.

"Fine but I draw the line at anyone singing happy birthday." He remarks directing his last statement at his brother who is standing over the candles. Elena reaches out and grabs his hand to draw him to the lit birthday cake. And there is something in the obedient way in which he follows her that does something to Bonnie's insides. Makes them twist and ache in a way she didn't think was possible. And she realizes in that moment that he would follow Elena anywhere.

The thought makes her swallow hard and causes her to look away.

She follows them a few steps behind and stands around the desk as Elena makes a fuss about blowing out candles and making wishes. She can see that he's touched and impressed by the lengths that Elena has gone through for him. And as her fingers brush the small package inside her pocket she can't help but feel that perhaps her gift falls short of what her best friend has so easily put together.

She makes an excuse that she has to use the restroom just as Elena begins to help slice the cake and as she walks the long hallway she catches sight of herself in a mirror on the wall. Her dark hair is suffering from the long car ride, limp and lifeless. She pulls it away from her face, brushing her bangs back before tying her tendrils back into a low ponytail. She gets a clear view at the puffy bags beneath her eyes and the dullness of her complexion and frowns. She's never thought herself to be ugly... perhaps a bit average but that's never bothered her. Because when your best friend is the epitome of Editorial beauty, you get used to people looking you over. It was sort of her _thing_. But as she stares at her reflection and makes silent notes of all the things she lacks she comes to realize for the first time in her entire life she feels inadequate to her best friend.

Running her hands over her face she turns away from the mirror needing to get away... needing to put some distance between herself and those in the next room. Coming back to the den she stands at the threshold watching Elena stand between the two brothers. It's tragically poetic and creates a dull ache in her chest and stinging behind her eyes.

With a silent backward step she retreats into the hallway once more making quick work of slipping out of Damon's leather jacket, and placing it on a nearby chair. Clasping the small brown bag in her palm she smiles sadly as she turns it over and the contents fall into her opposite hand.

She stares at them for a moment not hearing Stefan come up behind her.

"Bonnie..." He trails off as she whirls around, her surprise evident in her wide green eyes. "Are you okay?"

She exhales deeply. "Yeah... I was just... getting ready to go."

"So soon; you haven't even had any cake." He points out.

"I'm really not that hungry and I want to get home before my dad does... I'm still 'technically' grounded from the last time I was out all night."

He nods. "Yeah... you know if the stakeouts are causing a problem we can always make other arrangements... I don't want you to get into any more trouble because of us." His tone is sincere.

"It's fine... I can handle it."

"I also... I wanted to thank you." He hesitated seeing the confusion in her eyes. "I don't know all the details about your road trip... and whether it had to do with vampires... mountain lions or... whatever... I'm just really glad that Damon didn't have to spend the day alone."

Once again she could feel Stefan's love for his brother almost like soft vibrations beneath her skin. She smiled. Reaching out to touch his arm, the small objects in her palm fall to the floor.

"I got it." He stated picking them up examining the small rectangular pieces in his hand. "Wow..._Sam's Saltwater Taffy. _I haven't seen these since I was a little boy... I didn't even know they made them anymore." He stated softly completely oblivious to the shock on Bonnie's face. "You know when I was small... my mother would buy these for Damon on his birthday every year... no matter what. They were his favorite..." He exhaled deeply before looking up into her green orbs. "Are these..."

"I get car sick." She lied. "I just happened to pick them up on the way back..." She watched as he furrowed his brow and cocked his head to one side as if not believing her. "You can have those... I don't need them anymore." She rushed out feeling as though she would suffocate if she didn't remove herself from this situation.

"Uh... thanks... maybe I'll give them to Damon... or you could." He hedged.

She shook her head. "I'm sure a couple of taffy's pale in comparison to the birthday cake and decorations that Elena and you put together." She struggles to keep her voice from cracking. "Besides I really do need to go."

Watching her with careful eyes he nods. "You want to say good bye to everyone?"

"No I'll just call Elena tomorrow or something... besides this is Damon's day... and I don't want to... you should get back to the party." She was already backing up for the door his eyes still on her.

"Okay... whatever you want."

"Thanks." She turned, her hand on the knob before looking over her shoulder at the young man still watching her. "And tell Damon I said Happy Birthday."

He nodded seriously. "I will."

She gave him a crooked smile once more before her exit.

Stefan watches the door for a long time until Elena comes into the foyer. "Hey... where's Bonnie?"

"She said she had to get home... before her dad." He stated somewhat distractedly.

"She didn't say good-bye." Elena pointed out thoughtfully.

Stefan looks over at his girlfriend. "Yeah...she said she would call you tomorrow."

"She was probably really tired from today... Maryland and back...with your brother can't be easy on her... you know how Damon gets under her skin."

He sighs looking down at the candy in his palm. Bonnie's scent lingers in his brother's jacket on the armchair where she left it. "Yeah... yeah I'm starting to see alot." He remarks.

She nods and reaches down to intertwine their fingers. Bringing them to her lips she kisses them softly. "Come on... before Damon eats all the cake." She smiles leading him back into the Den.

Damon looks up and notices they're one body short. He quirks an eyebrow. "Where's my co-pilot?"

"Went home... she was tired." Stefan remarks and watches his brother closely. Damon eyebrows rise slightly before he can help it and the silent question in his mind can't help but be read.

_'She didn't say good-bye?'_

"She wanted to get home before her dad did... However... she did leave these behind...something about getting car sick." He remarked dropping the taffy into Damon's hand.

The older man simply stares for a moment, his eyes going from the candy to Stefan's face and then back to his palm.

"That's odd... I've never known Bonnie to get car sick." Elena chimes in but her voice is distant to Damon's ears as he focuses on the gift in his palm.

Bonnie's words from earlier filter across his mind...

_'Who would ever notice little Bonnie Bennett when she's standing next to Elena Gilbert?'_

"I would..." he answeres softy.

_**I think I'll be brave**_

_**And say how I've wanted you...**_


	13. Ready for a Fall

**A/N I just wanted to offer a very warm and grateful thank-you to all those that replied to the last chapter. It means so much to me that you guys are digging this story. It was not my intention to make anyone cry but I hope that means I'm doing an okay job with the telling of this tale. This one is a bit long and I'm not entirely happy with it… but it's gone through so many revisions I just don't have the energy to re-write it again. I hope you enjoy!**

**Elements of an Ill-Fated Romance:**

_**Chapter Ten Part One: Ready for a Fall**_

_Playlist: __**Good**__**To you By: Mariana's Trench feat. Jessica Lee**__**{Just FYI I have deemed this as Bonnie & Damon's theme song for this story and it will show up again before this story ends.}**__ For the Nights I can't Remember By: Hedley_

_Covet: To desire something that is not rightfully yours…_

When Bonnie Bennett was eleven years old her and Elena fell in love with the boy next door. It seemed so harmless at the time that two best friends should want the same guy. They were young, naïve and completely unprepared. Matt Donovan had hair as golden as the sun, eyes blue like the morning sky and a smile that could warm her heart no matter the reason. And he gave the best hugs; strong, secure meaningful embraces that she could feel days later. In her eyes Matt could do no wrong. He was perfect in every way. She had loved him as you do with most first loves, freely and without reservation. It was the kind of love that knew no bounds because it knew nothing of rejection or disappointment and blinded her to all the things that were staring her right in the face. Like the way his eyes would linger on Elena when they ate lunch together, or the way his shoulder would brush her best friend's in the halls at school. If she had taken notice, perhaps she would have been prepared on that warm summer day in the middle of June when her adolescent crush broke her heart.

Lounging around the Donovan's family pool trying to stay cool amidst the sweltering heat, she watched the boy of her dreams stumble through an awkward but no less meaningful admission of his feelings... for her best friend; asking her to be his girl. She had been hesitant to reply, checking in with Bonnie before answering. And although Elena said she never had any indication of Matt liking her _that way_, looking back Bonnie realized all the signs had been there. And although they both loved him, Matt had belonged to Elena since the moment they met. And the smile that graced his lips when Elena agreed to be his girlfriend was so unlike any of the smiles that he had ever thrown her way… It was more than just genuine… it was full of a quiet admiration and a grateful relief of finally getting what he always wanted. And it was then that Bonnie realized that he had always wanted Elena… right from the beginning. It shattered all those fantastical dreams that resided within her and perhaps fractured a heart that never really put itself back together.

_She had learned then and there never to covet something that belonged to Elena Gilbert…_

She tried to ignore the feeling of apprehension that was in the pit of her stomach as she arrived at school that morning. She had been hiding out all week. There was no other way to put it. Staying locked up in her bedroom with a severe cold as she studied the Grimoire seemed like the best way to go after her impromptu departure from the Salvatore Boardinghouse. Besides technically she was still grounded even if her father wasn't around to enforce the punishment or aid in her recovery. But being cut off from the rest of the world gave her time to read about her magic… and of course obsess over her growing feelings. But several hours and multiple cups of coffee later she was no closer to discovering why she had been able to see inside Damon's head. It seemed that for all her grandmother knew and did, there was nothing explaining the way in which her powers were manifesting. And the longer she thought about it the more frustrated she became. Because thinking about her powers meant thinking about Damon and that was one topic she couldn't necessarily get a grip on.

She's never wanted anything to do with Damon Salvatore...never given even the slightest thought to feeling anything beyond animosity and tired frustration where he was concerned... and yet... one road trip later and she's all twisted up inside and second guessing her instincts. Everything inside her told her that going down this road could lead to nothing but heartache. Because for all of his sarcastic remarks and lewd innuendoes she was certain that Damon's affections for Elena were very real. His vulgar words couldn't hide the longing looks of hope that seemed to reside in his eyes every time her best friend was in the vicinity, it was the same look that she saw in Matt's eyes that hot summer day so long ago. And she wasn't about to set herself up for the proverbial fall again. She had done that once and she liked to believe she learned her lesson. Heartaches did not fade quickly where she was concerned and she was in no rush to experience it again.

She had no design to fall victim to the charms of Damon Salvatore like her friends before her. Despite Elena's adamant protests about not having feelings for him there was no denying that she liked the attention. Being caught between two brothers seemed somewhat appealing to her best friend even if she kept denying it. But Bonnie couldn't help but feel that perhaps all of Elena's words were just that… words to convince not only the men in her life that needed her with an almost obsessed desperateness, but herself as well. And she had no desire to turn that catastrophic love triangle into a love square; which is why she had resolved not to put herself in a position where she so easily could find her heart broken.

And although she kept telling herself that she was very much content to play the role of the supportive best friend no matter what befell them all in the midst of this inevitable train wreck, it didn't help that there was an ache that had taken up residence in her chest that closely mimicked the feelings of a broken heart. She wasn't sure how to explain the emotions that were coursing through her and if she couldn't explain it to herself how could she even begin to relate the information to Elena?

This was why she had avoided her the entire day at school going so far as to even skip first period altogether. She just needed a couple of more days to get her head back in the right place and talk herself out of these insipid emotions brought on by some misplaced sympathy for a sociopathic homicidal vampire.

So she had taken to eating lunch in her car, avoiding her usual hideouts like the library and music room. It was rather pathetic. Now as she stood at her locker loading up her backpack with textbooks for the weekend she recounted how silly she must look; because she really was being silly. This was high school, and Elena was her best friend! There was absolutely no reason why she shouldn't be able to talk to her about what she was feeling...

'_But you know she wouldn't understand. She claimed the Salvatores long before they even knew your name... you have no right to try and lay a claim to one now.'_

That's what the little voice in her head kept saying every time she even pondered the possibility of a 'what-if'. And really she shouldn't think about 'what-if's because there was no way to justify the things that he's done; no way to reconcile all the carnage he's left in his wake. So how could she want to be with someone like that?

And yet that didn't stop her from remembering the way his hand felt on the small of her back as he led her through the forest in Maryland, or how she missed the scent of his leather jacket… which was in short his natural male scent…

Groaning she leaned back against the neighboring locker. Cupping her face into upturned palms she shook her head slightly. "Don't go there Bonnie... don't go there." She repeated softly to herself. Closing the metal door she jumped back at the sight of Stefan. Leaning his shoulder against the locker on the opposite side holding his own books in front of him he raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "Did I scare you?"

She rolled her eyes because the merriment that danced in his hazel pupils told her that is exactly what he was trying to do. "Yeah maybe you could wear a cowbell or something." She muttered. "How can I help you?"

"Haven't seen you around lately." He stated pushing himself off the row of lockers, peering down at her with those intrusive eyes.

"Yeah…I've been a little under the weather." She replied stepping around him and walking towards the exit down the hall and trying to fight the urge to groan as he fell into step beside her.

"Elena mentioned that… how are you feeling?"

She looked up briefly in his direction and the sincerity was there. That was one thing about Stefan, he was always sincere. She sighed. "Better than before but still not fully recovered; I'll probably use the rest of the weekend to regroup." She remarked stopping at the double doors. Reaching out he held it open for her as she stepped through and out into the blinding sunshine.

"So then you won't be there to help set up for the Carnival tonight?" He asked.

"Son-of-a…." She smacked her palm against her forehead and ignored the slight raise of Stefan's brow... It had completely slipped her mind about the Mystic Falls annual fund raiser. It was something different every year… this year… a carnival. She had already volunteered her services months ago; back before she knew anything of vampires or being a witch. Back when her biggest concern was making it through cheerleading practice and comforting her best friend. But now everything was different… absolutely everything. "I completely forgot." She mumbled mainly to herself. "I've just had so much on my mind lately." She exhaled noting the way he nodded in understanding.

"Right… you've had to take on a lot…finding out about vampires, being a witch…" He listed off.

She smiled truly grateful that he understood where she was coming from. "Exactly," she breathed out heavily as they made their way towards the parking lot.

"… and your growing feelings for Damon…" he continued and watched her falter in her steps as they neared her vehicle.

"Wait… what?" She shook her head trying to force a chuckle of denial but finding that it was getting stuck in her throat. "I don't have feelings for Damon."

He squinted at her in the midst of her lie and allowed his eyes to travel to her chest. "The acceleration of your heartbeat states otherwise." He smiled.

She turned to him cupping her hand over his mouth and frowned. "Shhhhh!" She admonished frantically looking around to see if anyone was listening. "Okay using your vampire tricks and mojo is completely unfair." She remarked and felt him chuckle beneath her palm. Exhaling deeply she removed her hand and stared at him.

"I just want you to be careful." He stated once his laughter had subsided.

She sighed. "I'm not… I mean I don't…" exhaling deeply she threw her head back trying to get her words together. "What I'm saying is I don't know what these feelings are or where they've come from. They may not even be mine. For all I know they are _his_ feelings for _your_ girlfriend." She remarked and felt regret even before the sentence was fully out of her mouth. She sighed. "I'm sorry that… I shouldn't have said that." She exhaled deeply running a hand through her hair tiredly looking at her distorted reflection in the driver's side door. "Look I know where I stand with Damon… and trust me I know with absolute certainty it's nowhere near his heart." She remarked with more regret than she wanted to feel or show.

"Is that where you want to be?" He asked.

"I just… I'm not into Damon. I **won't **be into Damon." And she wasn't sure if she were trying to convince herself or the man in front of her.

Cocking his head slightly he stared her down. "You know you wouldn't be the first to say that you were immune to my brother's charms. There's something darkly appealing about him. Damon has a way of getting past your defenses, and before you know it, he's found a way into your life… into your heart, and I think the reason is because he's not all bad…there are still glimmers of the man he used to be… before Katherine… before we became what we are… but you get so caught up in seeing the man he could be that you forget the things he's done… until he does them again. I just don't want you to get blindsided."

She smiles sadly. "Trust me I couldn't forget what he's done…even if I wanted to." Looking out into the emptying parking lot she sighed. Her voice is quiet… contemplative.

He nodded. "He does care about you… respects you… and that's more than most get where he's concerned." She arched an eyebrow, the doubt evident in her stare. He smiled. "I really do believe that my brother has the capacity to change. He just… he just needs a reason to."

She shook her head in amusement. "I don't know if you're pushing me towards him or warning me to stay away." She remarked honestly.

He shrugged. "I think that if there ever was a reason for him to try and be the man he once was… this right here would be it. But I don't want you to get so wrapped up in trying to save him that you forget to protect your heart Bonnie. Because we both know that him breaking it is a very real possibility, and if you're not careful… you won't even see it coming." She nodded and he cleared his throat. "Besides you and I both know you're already half in love with him anyway!" He joked slightly trying to lighten the heavy mood.

Once against she reached out and cupped her hand over his lips backing him up slightly into the side of her Prius.

"You know can we just… not… put the word 'love' in the same sentence as your brother where I'm concerned? Damon has a tendency to be everywhere and listen to everything in case you forgot." She remarked looking around as a couple of lingering students strolled to their cars all the while trying to see if said brother in question was in the vicinity.

She could feel his smile beneath her flesh. Reaching up and wrapping his fingers around her wrist he lowered her hand. "I'll make you a deal. I won't bring up anything concerning you and Damon, if you agree to come and help Elena tonight…I really think she could use you around."

"Did something happen?" She asked truly concerned. It had been a few days since they last spoke, barely communicating through a handful of text messages.

"I just think she could use some normalcy in her life right now. Jeremy has been sort of shutting her out lately and I think seeing you might do her some good."

She nodded. Since Jeremy found out how his sister had his memory erased he had been on edge, blaming Elena for things that were well out of her control. It had been hard on her since they had always been so close. He had a lot of anger inside and nowhere to place it.

"And maybe it will be good for you too… you guys can talk...confide in one another" The implication of what he was stating was clear.

"Have you said anything to her about…" she trailed off barely meeting his eyes.

"That's not really my place, is it?" He asked. "But I think you should… you don't want to have secrets between you do you?"

"Secrets… about what?" Asked Damon suddenly appearing beside them, smirking with his hands in his pockets he looked from one face to the other.

Stefan rolled his eyes and shook his head looking over at his brother. "What are you doing here?" He asked tiredly.

"Wondering what secret rendezvous I just walked in on between you and the witch over here."

His eyes flickered to Stefan's hand still wrapped around Bonnie's wrist before meeting his brother's stare. He had spotted them when he drove up, catching sight of Bonnie first as she leaned in and placed her hand over his brother's lips. He found the action misplaced and felt something like a twinge in the pit of his stomach. He watched them as they continued to speak only catching the last of Stefan's words about secrets because the sight of his brother's hand wrapped around Bonnie's wrist piqued his interest and had him speeding over to them. Looking at them now he knew that something was going on… he just wasn't sure what… but he didn't like it. Arching an eyebrow he smirked. "What would Elena think of this little moment brother?" He asked sarcastically.

"I don't know… let's ask her… Hey Elena." Stefan replied not taking his eyes off of him even as Elena joined them moments later. Folding his arms across his chest he felt Elena come up behind him.

Taking a stand beside her boyfriend she brushed her lips against his cheek in greeting and then looked at the three faces. "Hey…what's going on?" She asked shifting the backpack on her shoulder before setting her eyes on Bonnie. "Hey… how are you doing? How is your cold?"

Bonnie sighed. "Good… better."

"I'm glad. I was really worried about you. You kind of dropped off the face of the Earth and that's not like you." She observed.

Bonnie's eyes jumped to Stefan's quickly and then back to Elena not realizing that Damon was watching her the entire time.

"I was just talking with Bonnie about the carnival tonight. I thought maybe we could drive her over there, save on gas." Stefan stated easily.

"Well I have to stop at home and grab Jeremy but if you guys could go and pick up the helium tanks for the balloons on your way that would save me a trip." She stated with a smile.

"Works for me." Stefan remarked.

"Me too."

"Well not for me!" Damon finally spoke up.

And there was a silence that followed as Damon continued to stare at his younger brother not liking the way this conversation had headed. He wasn't sure why but he had this instinctual reaction of feeling that Stefan was trying to take something from him that was rightfully his… that '_something_' being Bonnie… or more accurately Bonnie's time… and attention; which of course didn't make sense because the whole reason for him showing up at the school in the first place was so he could annoy Stefan and impede on his time with Elena. But the feeling remained.

Elena stood between them looking back and forth realizing that something was happening but not sure of what. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm great." Stefan smiled.

"Peachy!" Damon replied his smirk darkening and his jaw twitched.

"So then everything is good?" Elena asked looking at Damon.

His eyes lingered on Stefan's a moment longer watching him raise an eyebrow in challenge realizing that he had played right into his little brother's hands. Finally they shifted to the tall brunette at his side. "Good as sunshine!" He bit out with more sarcasm than he intended. Before he could say anything further his phone rang. Glancing down at his caller ID he frowned. "Duty calls…I'll be back." He said the words as he stepped away his eyes landing squarely on Bonnie before turning away and whispering into the phone.

She watched him, unable to hear the one sided conversation but sensing something in the way his back tensed. And then as if in a trance everything around her slowly went out of focus and darkened until all she could see was him. He drifted further and further away as though through a tunnel until he faded with the blackness. And then flames… a bright burst of orange and red came rushing at her making her inhale sharply waiting for the inevitable impact that never hit.

Elena's hand on her arm brought her back to the present and she turned to her friend with wide eyes. "You okay?"

She nodded looking to where Damon stood completely unaware, and swallowed hard ignoring the curious look from Stefan. "I was just… it's nothing. I'm fine." She cleared her throat trying to ward off the warm sensation in her fingertips, running a hand through her hair and offering a half hearted smile.

Elena's eyes remained on her for a moment longer before letting it go. "Okay… well I'm going to head out and get Jeremy."

"We'll walk with you." Stefan offered, his hand on her lower back.

"Bonnie will have to catch up with you." Damon had come back, reaching out and taking hold of her elbow to stop her from leaving. His eyes were on his brother and Elena but his grasp was firm. "We have some things we need to discuss." He remarked.

"Like what?" Elena asked furrowing her brow in confusion.

Turning to look down into Bonnie's eyes he smiled. "The art of gift giving."

Elena shook her head ready to question whatever Damon was trying to do but this time Bonnie spoke up. "I'll meet you at your car Stefan." She stated softly sensing her best friend's eyes on them.

Stefan sighed before leading his girlfriend away whispering something in her ear.

She turned to him, stepping out of his hold once they were alone. "Can those two be any more sappy?" He asked watching them walk away and rolling his eyes.

"They're in love." He shrugged as a response turning his attention fully on her

"So what were you and my brother talking about?" He asked.

She shook her head. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Something about keeping secrets… I thought secrets were _our_ thing Bonnie."

"What did the Sheriff want?" She asked needing to change the subject. Surprising herself by knowing who was on the other end of his phone call.

He arched an eyebrow. "Someone's been playing Sabrina in her spare time." He mocked. "I thought we agreed no reading minds." He stated.

She shook her head. "I didn't…I just… I just knew." She offered lamely because that was the only explanation she had. "I'm not sure what's happening… it's almost as if my powers are… growing…or something." She looked up and he was staring at her again. "I'm not lying to you!" She defended.

"I believe you." He replied simply coming to stand in front of her and this time it was her turn to search his face because she wasn't sure if he were being serious or not. "Have you looked into it at all?" He asked.

She nodded brushing her hair away from her face in frustration. "Yeah but I haven't found anything… not that I know what I'm looking for. It's not as if the Grimoire has an index." She sighed leaning her back into her car. "I just wish my Grams were here… she would know what to do." She remarks easily not releasing her words until they are already hanging between. Looking up their eyes meet but he offers nothing… no words of apology, no utterance of regret. Not that she expects him to. She's not even sure if that's what she wants from him at this point. Sighing with agitation at her own jumbled thoughts and ramblings she drops the gaze looking away as she brings her hand to her lips biting absently on her fingernails.

"You'll figure it out." His tone is so confident that it kind of grates on her nerves like sandpaper on a chalkboard.

She snorts a sarcastic laugh. "You sure of that?"

Reaching out he pulls her hand from her lips with an ease that is incomprehensible and takes a step in her direction lessening the space between them. "I'm sure of you."

She looks down at his hand holding hers. The way the pad of his thumb is rubbing back and forth across the back of her palm causes a sensory malfunction to her brain and she can feel her heart slamming against her chest. With a slight shake of her head she pulls away and exhales deeply. "So what did the sheriff want?" She asked and watched him take a step back ever so slightly.

He shrugged. "The usual… a few dead teenagers found at the Mystic Falls border…"

"A vampire," She asked.

"Probably."

"Need back up?" She offered but he shrugs her off.

"No… I can handle it. Besides, you have BFF carnival duty. And we know you don't want to disappoint Elena."

And there is something in the way he refuses to meet her eyes that tells her he's lying. "What aren't you telling me?" She asked and when his smirk grows she knows whatever he's about to say will be the furthest thing from the truth. "There's more… I can tell."

"Nothing that you need to worry that pretty little head over okay?" He shot back reaching out to brush a few wayward curls from her cheek. She bats his hand away before he can make contact.

"Don't do that. Don't shut me out… I thought we were in this… together." She fumbles on the last word because it sounds too personal… too… intimate.

He cocks his head to the side. "Together…Is that right?" He asks and there is something in his tone that makes her swallow hard and she can feel his eyes on her, watching her, as she watches him.

"Yes together… that's what friends do… have each other's back."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Is that what we are now; _friends_?" And it almost sounds like a challenge as he leans a little closer into her personal space. The word seemed strange as it left his mouth and even stranger to her ears because the word doesn't seem to fit…doesn't fully describe what they are…what they are becoming. It's not love… but it is something.

Staring down into her face he followed her pupils as they traveled over his features… from the tip of his chin to his lips where they lingered for a moment longer than he expected before moving up to finally stop at his eyes. The air was charged and whether it's from her magic or something else between them he couldn't tell but he can taste the difference. Licking his lips he watches her not even sure what he wants to happen.

She's not Elena… and yet he can't deny that there is something about her… something as tempting as it is forbidden; as dark as it is pure. And even with the constant pull towards his brother's girlfriend he can't help the push that he feels whenever the witch is in his vicinity. The two feelings co-exist inside him simultaneously yet completely separate. Because even with all the emotions Elena is able to invoke within him it doesn't take away from the growing heat that is being born between him and Bonnie.

They are so different… Elena does not judge him, simply accepts him the way he is, choosing to make excuses for his violent actions and the way he lashes out. She makes him want her…want more of her just because she doesn't demand that he change. As if by standing in her presence he can absorb the goodness that's inside her.

And then there's Bonnie … Bonnie is full of high expectations and unyielding morals; not allowing him to use his broken heart as an excuse to dismantle the lives of others. She demands that he take responsibility for what he chooses to do. He's not given a free pass just because he's gotten his heart broken or an unfair deal. She doesn't make him want more… she makes him want to _**be**_ more…to be better.

And it's so messed up, much like the history that is his life that he must put distance between himself and what he can't understand.

He chuckles softly, darkly. "One road trip and a few stakeouts does not a friendship make." He replied. "Besides… you don't want to be friends with someone like me."

Crossing her arms over her chest, she swallows hard because for some reason his words sound like rejection and it hurts. "Call it whatever you want, but I know that you have my back and in my book that makes you a friend…and friends don't let other friends run off into dangers unknown just so he can play the hero!"

"But don't heroes get the girl?"

"Elena doesn't need another hero." She remarked quietly.

"Who says it's Elena I'm talking about?" He asked and she can't tell if he's being serious or just messing with her head. "Besides I'm no one's hero. I'm not cut out for it."

"Now who's underestimating themselves?" She asked. "I think you're more of a hero than you give yourself credit for."

"You're just being nice to me because you ditched me on my birthday." He shot back.

"I figured with everything going on, you wouldn't even notice me leave."

"I noticed." And this time there's no playfulness to his words. He is serious and he wants her to know that.

There is a beat of silence before she pulls them back on track because she can't try and decipher what that means… not now. "Are you going to tell me what's going on or not?" She asked.

"Not." He smirked.

She smiled, shaking her head in frustration. Tucking her hand into the pockets of her cardigan she exhaled a tired sigh. "Why do you always have to make things so... complicated? Why can't you just tell me what's going on? And don't say it's nothing because we both know it's not." Watching his face she could see him debating on what to say. "I could just read your mind you know?" She threatened.

"But you won't... because you promised..." He replied holding her eyes for just a moment and they both know he's right. "Those teenagers... the ones I mentioned earlier... they may or may not have been killed by a vampire..."

"I don't understand."

"Well it's hard to tell what's killed you when you're body is ripped into several hundred pieces." His words are flippant but his tone is serious. "I'm just going to check it out... I doubt I'll find anything worth worrying about. Probably just a rogue vamp trying to make a name for himself by mutilating his victims."

"Or it could be something else..."

"...but probably isn't."

"Then let me go with you." She insisted not missing a beat.

"And ruin Stefan's plan to keep you out of my clutches... as appealing as that sounds... the answer is no."

"What do you mean the answer is no; I don't need your permission." She replied.

He groaned deeply in mild irritation. "How about this; I'm going to speak with the sheriff and look at some really gruesome autopsy photos right now... if I see anything that even resembles something that might be a real threat I'll swing by the carnival and get you. How does that sound?" He asked and could see her refusal in the darkening hue of her green eyes. "Besides you don't want to worry Elena and Stefan do you?"

Biting her lower lip she shook her head. "That's low...even for you."

He shrugged without a hint of remorse. "But effective. And believe me, as flattered as I am that you would ditch my over-brooding brother and Elena just to play the Harlequin to my Joker, I really don't think it's necessary."

And she should be insulted that he's comparing their relationship to a dark, co-dependent dual existence of two of the most diabolical villains in comic book universe but strangely enough she finds it somewhat fitting.

"So you're calling me insane?" The smile tugs at her lips.

"I'm saying that I'm slowly but surely corrupting you." He shot back and there is something in his eyes that makes the statement sound explicit. "And maybe... you're a little insane." He smiled. "So deal?"

And there is a heaviness that settles in the pit of her stomach because she has such a bad feeling that something is about to go horribly wrong... but one look in his eyes and she's agreeing with him. "Fine... but if there is _anything_, that looks suspicious... " She began when he cut in.

"I'll come and get you." He replied crouching slightly to look into her eyes.

She nods and before she can offer up any other words Stefan is honking his horn and breaking the mood. Looking over his shoulder he watches his brother coast up to them in his car. "Seems your driver awaits."

She watches him take a step back and the air that was so charged between them turns cold without his presence. She nods lifting her backpack further up on her shoulder. "Yeah..." Shifting her weight from one foot to the other she doesn't move to leave. "You know… there's going to be skee ball at the carnival…" The hesitance in her tone makes her want to cringe but she feels as if there is something more that should be said between them. As if their time is running out… Looking up she can see the surprise in the rise of his eyebrows but recovers quickly.

"You looking for a rematch, Bennett?" He asked and the smile on his lips is genuine.

Lifting one shoulder, she lets it fall haphazardly back down in a noncommittal gesture. "Sure… I'd like another shot at that leather jacket."

"And what do I get if I win?" He asked softly.

"What do you want?" And she watches his eyes drop to her lips before meeting her eyes again, the indication clear.

She wants to respond but he has stolen the very air from her lungs without saying a word and she knows then… in that moment… it is too late… whatever walls she has tried to build to keep her feelings in check have crumbled at her feet… all her resolute promises to keep her hands off of all things that belong to Elena are thrown to the wind. Because as certain as she is that Damon would follow her best friend to the very ends of the Earth… she's starting to realize there's no place she wouldn't go for him. And it's a scary thought because she knows this somehow will break her heart… he's not hers…

Stefan honks the horn again breaking the spell. She steps back. "I'll see you tonight."

Stepping around him she barely gets three steps out of reach when she feels his fingers on her elbow. The coolness of his flesh seeps through the thin material of cotton and makes her shiver. Looking over her shoulder she watches him as he seems to be struggling with his words. "About my birthday... the taffy..." And he's asking silently:

'_Why?'_

"It was nothing…." She says… when what she really means is:

'_Because you're stealing my heart.'_

He nods. "Thank you." And those two words are soaked in a sense of gratitude that he doesn't have the courage to say.

"Your welcome."

He smiled before pulling back allowing her arm to fall to her side once again. "Next year maybe you could spring for a whole box."

Shaking her head she takes the steps to Stefan's car backwards keeping her eyes on him. "Don't forget what I said… This town doesn't need another fallen hero." She calls to him one last time before ducking into Stefan's car. She watches him through the passenger window as he makes his way to his own vehicle, and with each step she feels as if he's drifting away… drifting into a darkness that he won't be able to come back from…

…but that won't stop her from going after him!

_To be Continued…_


	14. The Beginning of the End

**Elements of an Ill-Fated Romance**

**A/N So I was re-reading this story and realized how little I touched on Elena and Bonnie's friendship. I also realized that with 'Inadequacy' it seemed as if I didn't like Elena very much and that's not the case…so this chapter is for the Bonnie/Elena friendship fans. I hope you enjoy! Also this story is almost done…hence the title of this chapter! ;)**

_**Chapter Ten Part Two: The Beginning of the End**_

_Playlist: Happy by: Leona Lewis & Broken by: Lifehouse_

Mystical Falls Carnival…

She stood stationary at the foot of the ladder as Elena continued to decorate the inside of the last carnival booth. A heap of stuffed animals crowded Bonnie's arms as she handed them to her best friend who balanced herself at the top. "I'm really glad we're doing this…I feel like we haven't spent much time together lately… and I've really missed you Bonnie." Elena remarked honestly pinning the stuffed pig to the wall.

She smiled. "Me too," she replied instantly even as her eyes drifted to the entrance. There were a few students milling about on the other side waiting to come in but still no sight of Damon. She kept telling herself that it was still early but the feeling of dread and apprehension only increased as the minutes ticked by. Her vision from earlier only making her more anxious. Shuffling the toys in her arms she checked her phone once again for a message that wasn't there.

"Expecting a call?" Elena asked as she stepped down from the ladder. Her eyebrows raised in curiosity.

Bonnie sighed with a slight shake of her head. "Yeah…no… kind of," she answered and watched the slight frown of concern that enveloped Elena's face.

"Bonnie… is everything okay?" She asked.

She shrugged. "Yeah… everything is…everything." She finished lamely. "There are just some things going on that I'm kind of thinking about."

"Do you want to talk about it?" When Bonnie hesitated she continued. "You know you can tell me anything right? Is it… is it witch stuff?" She asked gently.

She shook her head. "Something like that... I don't want to worry you."

"When you don't tell me things it worries me. I feel like…like we're keeping things from each other."

She swallowed hard because she _was_ keeping things from her… "It's just… I'm not even sure there is anything to worry about…yet! I mean there could be and then there might not be. And I don't want you to get all worked up about something if it's not worth it."

Furrowing her brow she ran a hand through her long dark brown hair. "I really wish everyone would stop doing that…"

"Doing what?" She asked confused.

"Stop trying to keep things from me for my own good… as if they have to protect me… or save me." Pulling some of the stuffed animals from Bonnie's hands she placed them back in the cardboard box. "I mean Stefan says that he's doing it to protect me…"

"And he is." Bonnie pointed out.

"But that's the thing… he doesn't have to protect me… none of you do. I mean…I'm not helpless…"

"No… but you are only human." She stated and she doesn't realize she's said the words until they are out there and she can see the confusion clouding her friend's eyes. "What I'm trying to say is that Stefan and Damon have super human strength you know… there is very little that can hurt them and I… I have the witch thing going on… and you…"

"I'm the odd man out?" She asked somewhat hurt by her friend's words. "I'm the weak one so that makes me vulnerable…"

Bonnie shook her head, reaching out and placing a hand on her friend's arm. "That's not what I meant…" She sighed. "It's just… you're really important to a lot of people…especially Stefan…and I don't think he would ever forgive himself if anything ever happened to you because of him."

"Nothing is going to happen to me Bonnie…"

And the words seem so honest… so naïve when they are uttered… that it sort of breaks her heart… because they aren't true. The truth is that there is a very real possibility that something _could_ and _would_ happen to her… and not just because she's human…but because for whatever reason there seems to be a dark ominous force following her best friend… trailing just one step behind her, always reaching out for her and just barely missing her.

Bonnie has felt it since the untimely death of Mr. & Mrs. Gilbert…and it's only grown stronger in the months that have passed. It's hard to explain how she can see and not see it… almost as if it's always in her peripheral vision but never dead on. She doesn't want to call it death… because it doesn't feel like death… but it is dark… and it is coming.

Whatever it is, Bonnie decided a long time ago that she would be there to stop it from taking her best friend… no matter the cost… whatever it may be.

"You're right…nothing is going to happen to you because I won't let it!" Bonnie stated resolutely meaning every word.

Elena smiled. "You know just because you're a witch…doesn't mean that you're invincible. I mean Sheila was a witch and…" She began when Bonnie cut her off.

"I can take care of myself." She stated off-handedly.

The taller girl sighed heavily. "I know that you can… I just don't think that you should have to. I mean I know that I sort of put you in the middle, asking you to go on those stakeouts…with Damon no less." She remarked.

They exited the last booth and made their way passed a concession stand. The aroma of funnel cake and cotton candy invaded her senses and made her stomach growl.

"He's not that bad." She remarked and watched Elena arch an eyebrow. "Well he _is_ that bad but…I don't know we've sort of made it work."

"Still… that whole thing with the backpackers in Maryland… was a bit much. I'm all for you wanting to protect Mystic Falls but you're not responsible for the entire United States." She remarked. Bonnie only replied with a nod because talking about Damon Salvatore was not high on her list.

They walked in silence for a moment all the while she could feel Elena's eyes on her. "You know…we never did talk about your road trip." Her words were hesitant and somewhat halted. For whatever reason this was a dangerous topic and though neither of them said as much they both could feel it.

Bonnie shrugged. "There's nothing to talk about. We went to Maryland…we came back. End of story."

Stopping and turning to her, Elena sighed. "You see that's what I'm talking about… it's not _just _about witch stuff. I feel like we don't talk about anything anymore. I mean there was a time we could tell each other anything…everything… and now it just seems like…" She began.

"I like Damon." She blurted out. Her heart stopped for just a moment and she had to swallow hard because those words were not planned… at all!

And the silence that blooms between them is deafening because Bonnie's words are unexpected and yet not… because Elena may be a lot of things… self absorbed at times, naïve and selfish at others… but the one thing she had always desperately tried to be was a good friend to Bonnie. Yes sometimes she fell short; sometimes she was blinded by her own needs and wants and could be completely insensitive without realizing it but at the end of the day Elena had a good heart… had a good soul and when she really tried she could even step outside of her own bubble and see what was going on around her. And the truth was she had seen the change between Damon and her best friend months ago.

Yes they had been subtle, but the changes had been there. The way that Bonnie always made sure to have her passenger seat positioned specifically for his height or the way she always had the radio on a station that would pass as acceptable for his standards; the way Damon would already have coffee waiting for her when they went on their stakeouts and how he always seemed to know what Bonnie's schedule was even when she wasn't so sure... small things that added up to something bigger… something important. No, Elena had not missed it…

…But she had tried to ignore it.

Elena had never tried to examine her feelings where Damon was concerned mainly because she never felt she had to. She knew that there was something he felt for her…and whether it was obsession, because she resembled a homicidal sadistic vampire that had captured his heart, or genuine affection because on the inside she was everything that Katherine never was… the fact remained she knew whatever he felt for her was real. Perhaps he didn't love her… but she didn't need his love…didn't even want it. She had Stefan's love… She was content just to have Damon's attention. She didn't know what that meant. She didn't know what that said about her.

And instead of trying to figure it out she rationalized her behavior. Told herself it was okay to like Damon's attention as long as she never acted on it; never outwardly encouraged his advances. Everything would be fine. She would continue to act oblivious, Damon would continue his silent obsession and Stefan would continue to cherish her… all would remain as it should.

But Bonnie's declaration changed everything; and as she stared into her best friend's eyes and she stared back, they both knew it.

She nodded. "Oh…"

Bonnie's eyebrow arched and she waited.

"When did this happen?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I don't know… it's been happening... I guess..." She answered.

"I thought you hated him." She replied.

"Me too." And she's being honest because she did think she hated him at one time. When anything bad was happening it was easier to blame him. He didn't seem to care; didn't seem to be bothered with the grief he had caused… continued to cause… but it didn't mean that he wasn't experiencing pain. Finding out the only woman you ever truly loved never really loved you back had to hurt. And it took a while for her to see that… Damon hurt…he just hid it better than the rest of them.

"But now you don't?" She asked.

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't think I ever hated him… I mean I hated what he did to Caroline…I hated what his demands cost me… but I'm not sure I ever really hated _him_."

"I don't understand."

She sighed looking to the entrance and seeing that the gate was now open. Students filing in, in groups of 3 or more but still no sign of him; the feeling that something was wrong only grew stronger. She turned back to Elena. Licking her lips she exhaled a deep breath.

"Everything Damon did… everything that he had ever done was to save the woman that he loved…to rescue her… no matter what it cost him…no matter what it cost anyone." Looking up to meet Elena's eyes she gave her a tight lipped smile. "It didn't make sense then… but when I look at you I realize that I'm no different."

"Bonnie…"

"Do you remember that winter when we were nine and I wanted that stupid Barbie for Christmas? I mean that's all I talked about...all I wanted... all I dreamed about...and on Christmas morning... I opened all my presents...and it wasn't there." She stated thinking back on that day. She had been absolutely heartbroken.

"Your dad said they were all sold out." Elena sighed with a small chuckle. Bonnie had been so distraught as she told Elena all about it over the phone that Christmas morning.

"But that didn't stop you from getting me one... you convinced your dad to drive you across three counties on Christmas day just to get me that doll and by that night I had my own Starlight Barbie." She smiled reminiscently. "I knew then that you would do anything for me... and I would do anything for you.

"That night we opened the tomb… I knew Elena… I _knew_ that Grams wasn't strong enough to complete that spell… but I didn't care." She remarked softly. "I just wanted my best friend back and safe."

"Bonnie you couldn't have known what would happen." Elena reached out to place her hand on her friend's arm but Bonnie grabbed it instead. She wrapped her fingers around her palm. And when she smiled there were tears in her eyes.

"It didn't matter… it wouldn't have mattered to me. I just knew that I had to get you out… no matter what… because sometimes… even I'm selfish." She confessed sadly. "And I just wanted my best friend to be okay… and I didn't give a damn what it cost anyone else." She admitted. "So you see… I get it. I understand Damon's actions when it came to Katherine…because they're no different from mine when it comes to you. You're more than just my best friend Elena… you're my sister."

Elena shook her head in amazement even as she reached out and pulled Bonnie to her because no matter how many times she saw her loyalty it still always took her by surprise that someone could care for her this much…still rendered her utterly speechless, because for all of Elena's hang-ups and tunnel vision she always knew that Bonnie was a far better friend to her than she ever was to Bonnie. Holding her close she exhaled a deep breath… no she didn't deserve her as her friend… but she was glad she had her anyway.

"You're too good to me." She whispered softly even as the tears fell onto her pale cheeks.

Pulling back they both laughed slightly at how sappy they were being. "So… Damon huh?" She asked with a watery smile.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Yeah… I must be mental... I don't even know what it means…" She hedged. "I mean I know that you guys have this thing and…"

"You should go for it." She cut in. Bonnie furrowed her brow about to protest. "No I'm serious… I think you should…" And the sincerity catches them both slightly off guard. Elena has never been known to give up anything…never known to truly let go of anything… it doesn't make her a bad person… it just makes her who she is… But she's willing to do it now… in this moment…for Bonnie.

And there is something acutely and visibly wrong with this situation because Damon isn't hers… Stefan is the one she loves…Stefan is her boyfriend… but somewhere along the way…she had grown to see Damon as belonging to her… no it doesn't make sense and once again instead of examining the issue she will simply tuck it away… ignore it…for the time being…

"Really," Bonnie asked. "I mean there are about a million reasons why this would be a bad idea…"

Elena sighed. "But none of those reasons matter if you really like him… and you do." She observed.

Bonnie felt the small flutter in the pit of her stomach and the goofy grin spread across her full lips. "Yeah… I do." And for just a moment she's happy… and it's absolutely the best feeling in the world…until…her eyes drift to right over Elena's shoulder and the light weightless feeling from a moment ago slipped away. There was Jeremy… holding Damon's leather jacket…coming straight toward them.

Meanwhile a few minutes earlier…

He watched her from a safe distance. She was in deep conversation with Elena. He could have just eavesdropped but for whatever reason had decided against it. Which went against his nature but then again Bonnie Bennett had that effect on him. He did things completely out of his usual self… sometimes to please her…sometimes to simply piss her off… because most days he couldn't decide what he liked more… her smile that always seemed just a bit more genuine than anyone else's, or the heat behind her eyes when they flashed in frustration and anger. Both reactions were equally entertaining.

But he had no intention of going over there… no intention of making his presence known. He sighed as his hand clenched around the small object in his hand…the reason why he was about to break his promise to her.

_Mystic Falls Police Station_

_He sighed flipping through the latest autopsy photos as he only half listened to Sheriff Forbes go over once again about how four new victims had been admitted to the morgue just a few hours earlier. Necks ravaged, limbs torn from sockets, abdomens gouged from the inside out... the gruesome pictures could turn even the strongest of stomachs. These weren't typical vampire attacks... something or someone had an ax to grind... a point to make to the residents of Mystic Falls. _

"_So do we have any leads?" He asked, his eyes darting up to meeting the sheriff's when he noticed her hesitation. "What... what is it?"_

"_All of the victims were pretty much mutilated... completely torn apart... all except one." She remarked pulling the last photo from the manila file and handing it to him._

_He stared at the photograph for a long moment. It was a young girl, no more than seventeen. Thick chestnut brown hair, dark brown eyes still open even in death and pale white cheeks. Slender frame, pouty lips...She could have been Elena's sister. Her body was completely unmarred. The only indication that she wasn't alive was the slight bruising around her neck where it had been broken. But that wasn't what startled him; that wasn't what had him holding his breath in distress. It was her hand... or better yet what was on her hand._

_It was a ring... a very specific ring that had been in his family for almost 3 generations... until he gave it away; until he gave it to Katherine as a symbol of his love over a hundred years ago. The shiny onyx metal surrounded the family crest carved in silver in the middle… stared back at him almost mockingly. He could practically hear Katherine's soft laughter in the back of his mind._

_Yes someone was trying to make a point...and that someone was Katherine Pierce._

_Katherine was back... and she was letting him know... there was no replacement for her!_

He had brushed the photo off as though it were nothing… just a sick game played by a sadistic vampire with a morbid sense of humor. He was pretty sure the sheriff had bought it. He wasn't sure how but he had convinced her that he would drop by the border tonight…alone… to see if there was anything he could do. He left the station and made a beeline for the morgue to retrieve the ring.

Holding it now between his thumb and index finger he couldn't decide what he felt more…anger that she would use something as precious as this to send him a message or surprise that she had kept it with her for so long. He had told himself that he no longer held any allusions about what he meant to Katherine… but in this moment he couldn't deny the sensation of doubt that lodged itself in the pit of his stomach. If she really didn't care for him…if he never mattered to her…why keep the ring? It didn't hold any monetary value. But sentimental value…that was a different story…

'_Did she care after all?'_

'_Was there another reason she hadn't come back for him?'_

'_Did she love him?'_

Closing his hand around the ring he felt his fingernails dig into his palms in frustrated anger. He hated this…he hated her… he hated the way she was still able to get to him… get inside his head…his heart. Because it just proved that he cared… he cared for her… and he hated her for it! She was an evil bitch… and yet there was a part of him that still loved that evil bitch.

He loved her every bit as much as he hated her… and though a part of him wanted to drive a stake straight though her rancorous black heart there was another part of him that desperately wanted her to want him… to crave him the way he had craved her for all those years.

He was fucked up! That's all there was to it! He was twisted and fucked up because he was going to meet her… he was going to the border tonight to confront her because he had to know… he had to know if everything they shared had been a lie… one way or another he had to know.

Catching sight of Bonnie as Elena pulled her into a tight hug he sighed hearing her prophetic words echo in his ears.

"…_You would rather walk around pretending to be all pissed off and threatening to rip her apart but I wonder… which one of us is really hiding… beneath the anger... your cool disposition… what do you really feel… and when the day comes… when you see her again… what are you going to do… whose side are you going to be on?"_

Running a hand down the front of his face he tried to shake her off. Shake off the feeling of guilt that was riding up his throat at the thought of breaking his promise to her. He didn't even realize when making promises had become important… or maybe it was because he had made them to her that made them important.

Bonnie Bennett… what the fuck was she doing to him? When did she start to matter?

_"Call it whatever you want, but I know that you have my back and in my book that makes you a friend…"_

He never really had a friend before… and for some reason he doesn't really think of Bonnie as a friend. She is _something_ to him… something that he has yet to label…yet to truly define… because he's not completely certain what exactly he wants from her… all he knows is that he won't put her in the line of danger… not where Katherine is concerned. Because she does _mean _something to him… she has gained importance in his life… exactly how much he's not certain of…

"I thought Stefan was usually the brooding one." Jeremy stated breaking him from his silent thoughts.

Cutting his eyes to the younger man he fought the urge to sneer. "Well when you hang around my brother long enough… sharing traits can't be helped."

"Yeah… I think I read about that is psychology or something." He stated stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans. There was a beat of silence as Damon realized he was still there. "So are you patrolling for vampires or something?"

"Don't you have some rides to get on or… cotton candy to eat?" He asked condescendingly. He was in no mood to play big brother to Jeremy Gilbert.

He sighed. "I'm not a kid you know?"

"Right…" Turning slightly he stared him down. "You think because Anna let you get between her legs that somehow that makes you a man?" He asked crudely. "You do know that Anna was born in the 1800's right; so you can just imagine how many lovers she took to her bed… you were nothing but another notch on her bedpost… she probably didn't even remember your name when it was over!" His words were unnecessarily cruel but he's a bastard and can't help himself; which is why he doesn't break Jeremy's hand when he's foolish enough to try and punch him in the face. Grabbing his wrist he pulled him forward roughly. "You really don't want to test me today."

"You're an asshole!" Jeremy seethed even as he struggled in Damon's grasp.

He arched an eyebrow. "Yes… I am!" He stated his eyes briefly going to Bonnie before coming back and staring intently into Jeremy's eyes. "But you're going to do me a favor anyway." He stated.

"Yeah… and why would I do that?" He asked.

Damon chuckled darkly even as he released him, straightening the younger man's collar he sighed. "Because for some strange and unexplainable reason, you like me Jeremy and you want to impress me… God only knows why." He stated honestly.

The younger man rolled his eyes because as much as he hated to admit it… Damon was right. "What do you want me to do?"

Meanwhile…

She watched Jeremy come toward them. Stepping around Elena she met him half way her eyes on the jacket.

"Where is he?" She asked even as Jeremy tried to hand her the jacket.

"I don't know, Bonnie." He answered.

"Is that Damon's jacket?" Elena asked with a furrowed brow. Bonnie nodded even as she took it from Jeremy's hands. "Why do you have it… where is Damon?"

"He just asked me to give this to Bonnie and said that he'd be back later to pick it up." He remarked.

There was a long moment of silence… the tension building with each passing second. She exhaled a breath through clenched teeth, as her heart hammered against her ribcage. Anxious fear coursed through the blood in her veins and when she finally spoke her words were laced with a quiet fury. "That lying, stupid, cocky, son-of-a-bitch!"

He went without her! He went without her knowing that his speed would give him an advantageous head start. She was pissed… no she was beyond pissed…she was fucking out of her mind, livid!

"Hey what's going on?" Stefan asked stepping onto the scene completely oblivious to what was happening.

"I'm not sure..." Elena replied looking to Stefan and then back to her friend. "Bonnie… what's wrong?" She asked placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Bonnie turned to them, her eyes flashing an emerald green. " We need to get back to the Salvatore boarding house…I need to do a scribing spell… before that brother of yours gets himself killed!" She remarked.

Meanwhile…

It had taken him all of five minutes to get to the border… crowded by trees; the forest of Mystic Falls was thick. Tall, century old foliage created a bewitching backdrop that blocked out the light of the full moon; he ventured deeper into its depths and stopped short at the natural clearing up ahead. The scent of fresh blood filled his senses. Not just any blood… it was young…innocent… and potent. He would be lying if he said it didn't water his pallet. And there was a body… curled up, knees to chest, enveloped in a dark hoodie. He couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman… couldn't tell if they were still breathing or already dead. He didn't hear a heartbeat…

"Hey… are you okay?" He asked even as he closed the distance between them. There was no movement… no sound of life… "Can you hear me?" He asked.

Still nothing…

Standing over it he knelt down, the aroma of blood almost making him drunk with hunger. "Looks like Katherine got to you already." He whispered reaching out to pull back the hoodie but before he can the figure turned over driving a syringe full of vervain straight into his chest. He fell back, groaning as his body felt like it was going up in flames.

"Wrong again Salvatore."

Writhing in agony, gasping for air that he doesn't need he tries to see the face that has betrayed him as the hooded figure takes a stand and hovers over him. Pale white face, sandy brown locks and sharp incisors as he smiles; he's a vampire…but he doesn't recognize him.

"What… how…" His words are disjointed and come in breathy rasps.

Pulling the blood bag from the pocket in his hoodie he smiled as he crouched down. His black eyes gleamed against the moonlight as he gave Damon a maniacal smile. "I guess you were expecting Katherine… she still has you by the balls I see." He chuckled darkly ripping the bag open, sucking a few gulps into his mouth before wiping his lips with the back of his hand. "Sorry to disappoint you Damon…Katherine isn't here but she does send her regards…"

"Who… are you?" His skin felt like it was on fire... the burning moving from his chest over his arms and up his neck.

He arched an eyebrow. "That's right… we haven't been properly introduced… I'm Trevor… and _we've_ been watching you for quite a while…"

"We?" He swallowed hard...

"Yes… we…we've been watching you… running around like you're some kind of Goddamn hero. Hanging out with the police… giving advice to the sheriff…to the Council. I bet you think you're really clever!" He smiled but there was no humor. Looking around absently as if searching for something he sighed. "Although I will admit we didn't expect you to come alone tonight. Thought you'd have your sidekick with you…"

"What do you want…what do you want with me?" He asked his vision beginning to blur… as the world around him began to fade.

He sighed. "You're still a cocky, conceited bastard… no wonder it was so easy to capture you." He stated before leaning in bringing his lips close to Damon's ear. "What makes you think this has anything to do with _you_?" He whispered. "You're just the _bait_ Damon… we want the witch!"

Those were the last words he heard before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and all went dark.


	15. Salvation

**A/N Alright we're getting down to the home stretch…this one is a bit long and I hope that I did okay… let me know what you think. I don't normally write fight scenes so I'm hoping I did it justice. Let me know because I have to admit I was a bit nervous. Enjoy! And remember reviews are like kisses from Damon! ;)**

_**Elements of an Ill-Fated Romance**_

Chapter Eleven: Salvation

_Playlist: Prelude 12/21 by: AFI, Amazing Grace by: Judy Collins & Breathe Me by: Sia_

_~It is in our Darkest Hour that true Salvation appears at its Brightest~ By: Me!_

He groaned as he felt his body being pulled, hauled across the frigid ground. His arms felt as if they were being yanked from their sockets as he was lifted, hoisted up against his will. His arms raised above his head, wrists tied together, the rope cut into his flesh. His vision blurred as he tried to focus on the faces that floated in and out of his sight; indistinguishable hushed voices echoed inside his head. He blinked once, twice… his head lolled from one side to the other as he took in his surroundings. They were inside… a dilapidated building… wooden beams above his head, cracked under his body weight as he hung precariously from his bindings. Broken jagged shards of stained glass that once made up windows decorated the walls. Oil lamps barely lit up the room and created an eerie glow around the room. Rows of stone-made pews lined the space in front of him and he realized that he was in a church. Somehow the location didn't offer comfort.

He could hear the sound of voices off to the side. Hushed heated tones that filled the cavernous space and bounced off the walls and reverberated in his ears. Two shadowy figures stood off to the side. He cocked his head slightly but he could only make out their silhouettes in the candlelight.

"You told me you had the witch!" The voice was lower than Trevor's, more masculine and impatient.

"She will be here, Elijah." Trevor insisted. "As long as we have him she can't be too far behind. And then she can lead you to the Moonstone."

"You better hope so… for your sake." The warning in his words were clear.

There was a slight hesitation before Trevor spoke again. "Perhaps…perhaps this will please Klaus… gain me his favor?" He asked.

There was a pause, and Damon strained to hear what was happening and then suddenly there was someone right in front of him. The cool air that only another vampire could emit was hitting his face. "Seems our visitor has awakened; Damon Salvatore… I've heard so many things about you." Elijah stared him down, giving him a slight smirk. He was dressed in a neat and crisp dark brown suit with a matching tie and white collared shirt.

Damon exhaled a ragged breath. "That's funny… because I haven't heard shit about you."

Elijah gave him a smile that never reached his light brown eyes. Tilting his head slightly a few brown tendrils of his hair fell across his forehead. He made no move to push them away. "I'm not surprised… I like to keep a low profile… unlike you. It seems you've been really busy…" He remarked looking over Damon's face as he clasped his hands in front of him. "You look thirsty; would you like something to drink?" He offered with such an air of decorum that it sent chills up Damon's spine. "Trevor…get our guest something to drink." He ordered never looking away from his captive.

He could feel the power radiating off of him. "Who the fuck are you and what the hell do you want with Bonnie?" He choked out.

He smiled, pearly straight white teeth that gleamed in the candlelight. "Now that's interesting… I would have bet my life on you asking about Katarina first… wondering where she is… how I got that ring." He chuckled darkly as he pulled the small object from Damon's pocket. He fingered it between his thumb and index finger, the metallic black coloring shined amidst the flickering flames. "She gave it to Trevor… a bargaining chip for her life and he was foolish enough to let her go. But then again… Katarina was always good with her mouth." The innuendo in his words was evident.

"We've been chasing Katarina for quite a while…"

"We?" Damon interrupted.

"Yes, **we.** You can just call us the Originals..." He remarked before continuing. "You see she took something that didn't belong to her. A Moonstone… Something that she never quite understood the power of… and I want it back… we want it back." He explained patiently even as his eyes stared at the ring. "When Trevor found her… she told him that she no longer had the Moonstone. That she bartered it over a century ago, for her pathetic freedom."

"I don't understand."

"You see I've been looking for it… over a hundred years of searching for something of extreme importance to me that, that bitch just handed over to someone else because she was too ignorant to know what it could do. But not before having that lackey of hers, Emily Bennett place a locating spell on it." He exhaled deeply. "Probably the only clever thing she has ever done." He smiled as he placed a finger to his lips giving the impression of being in deep thought. "Now only another Bennett Witch can locate it … which is where you come in… she said that you could help get us a Bennett to retrieve what she so carelessly gave away!" His tone was light but the harsh gleam in his eyes stated that he meant business. "She told Trevor all about your little stake-outs… how you've been growing closer to Miss Bonnie Bennett…" He smirked and arched an eyebrow seeing the confusion in Damon's eyes. "Does it surprise you…to know that the woman you loved sold you out? Was so willing to trade your life for her own?" He taunted and took a step closer, crowding Damon's space. "I bet you thought she really loved you." He shook his head with mock sympathy. "I almost feel sorry for you." He whispered.

"Fuck off!" He replied through gritted teeth. "If I'm so pathetic how is it that you allowed Katherine to beat you at your own game? You had her and she still got away. I'm not… the pathetic one you sick son-of-a-bitch! And there's no way in hell that Bonnie will help you!"

"She did say that you were obstinate… stubborn… strong-willed…" He listed off as he casually unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and rolled them up. "You're like a horse I used to have… but you see the thing about horses… every one of them has a breaking point…" He remarked before grabbing Damon's chin roughly in his hand. Squeezing with enough force to crack his jaw he locked eyes with him. "Let's see what yours is!" He stated before he dug his fingernails into Damon's side and closed his eyes when he heard him scream. "Music to my ears." He hummed as he went to work…

Meanwhile…

It took them almost twenty minutes to get back to the Salvatore Boardinghouse and another five to lay out everything she would need. She stood over the map of Mystical Falls, her hands slightly shaking with fear and anxious anticipation. She flipped through the pages of the Grimoire stopping when she came to the spell. She exhaled deeply.

"So how does this work again?" Elena asked pushing her hair behind her ears as she looked down at the long silver dagger that sat on the desk beside the map. The worry in her eyes spoke volumes. Stefan reached out, and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It's a Scribing spell… I can use some of Stefan's blood to find Damon. It should be really easy to do." She replied pulling the small necklace from around her neck letting it dangle on the very edges of her fingertips as it hovered above the map. The spell required something of hers and something of the person they were looking for and blood of a relative.

"I'm still confused. Why can't we just go to the border and look for him." Jeremy piped in as he stood to the left of Bonnie, Damon's leather jacket thrown over his crossed arms.

"Because the Border of Mytsic Falls runs for miles… that could take over an hour to search even with Stefan's speed… this way is quicker… more accurate."

"And you're sure about this?" Elena asked staring into her friend's eyes.

"It will be okay." Stefan whispered placing a chaste kiss to Elena's temple even as his eyes locked with Bonnie's silently asking her if she were up for this.

She swallowed hard and gave a slight nod. The truth was, she had no idea how complicated or easy this spell was. She had never done it. But what she did know was that there was something innately wrong… there was a weight in the pit of her stomach… and an ache in her side that wouldn't go away and somehow she knew that it had to do with Damon. He was in trouble…she was as sure of it as she was of breathing… he needed help… he needed her.

She picked up the dagger as Stefan offered his hand to her. His palm turned up she locked eyes with him and gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry." She whispered right before she pierced his flesh with the pointed end.

Dark ruby liquid surged from the center of his hand. He turned it over quickly allowing a couple of drops to fall onto the map below. By the time he pulled back the wound had healed as though it had never been there in the first place.

"Now what?" Elena asked.

"Here goes nothing." Bonnie remarked. Raising the necklace with her fingertips, above the map allowing it to sway back and forth she closed her eyes and began to chant.

It only took a moment before the air in the room changed, all of the heat dissipating in a matter of seconds. Elena shivered and stepped closer to Stefan as she watched her best friend lose herself inside the spell.

Her dark brown tresses lifted themselves from her shoulders, her skin beginning to glow as if lit by some invisible flame, and her lips moved rapidly; her words no longer distinguishable to anyone other than herself.

They watched mesmerized and in slight fear as an energy emerged, surrounded and enveloped her. The lights flickered steadily until they went out completely. The silver chain now circling steadily and gaining speed as she continued.

"Look at the map." Jeremy's voice was soft filled with quiet disbelief.

Stefan's blood has begun to move… the drops converging together and making their way across the flat terrain as though it had a mind of its own… moving towards the east border…

Unfortunately there was no time to celebrate as Stefan took notice of Bonnie. Her body had begun to shake, and unless his eyes were playing tricks on him he would swear that he could almost see right through her…

"Bonnie… Bonnie you can stop now." Elena called out to her. Stepping away from her boyfriend she reached out but her hand went right through her… almost as if… as if she weren't all there. "Bonnie!" She reached out again, this time without hesitation, her hand desperately trying to grasp at material that wasn't there… and then all at once everything stopped, the lights flickered once… twice and then lit up the darkened room. Everything seemed to be in order, as the space began to fill with warmth from the roaring fireplace but still no one moved. All eyes stared at the space where Bonnie should have been now vacant…

She was gone… vanished into thin air.

Meanwhile…

There was wind… so much wind, rushing over her skin, through her entire body, pressing into her from all sides. So much wind but no air… her lungs struggled to breathe, tried and failed to suck in oxygen that wasn't there. Only the steady gust of wind drowning out all sound as it pushed against her, jostled her petite body as if she were caught in the midst of a raging tornado.

For a moment she thought she heard Elena, calling her name but then nothing… no one. Her chest burned with an almost unbearable need and there were tears that dried even before they hit her cheeks. She was going to die…she was going to die…

That's all she could think even as her lips moved without her consent. Her body knew what to do even if her mind had shut down. Her hands still clutched around her necklace she felt the metal against her flesh burning against her skin. And then it all stopped and she hit the ground hard. The force knocking the breath from her lungs as her knees and shoulder collided painfully with the floor…she inhaled sharply as her heart slammed inside her chest and her eyes caught sight of small bursts of light amidst a black landscape… it took her a moment to realize they were stars… stars up above… stars in the night sky.

'_Where the hell was she?'_

Meanwhile only moments earlier…

There was blood coming from everywhere… his blood. There were trails of it as it flowed over his cheeks, trickling down his nose and into his mouth; seeping from small bullet holes in his chest that refused to heal, coating his shirt, and pants as it created a puddle beneath his dangling feet. Somewhere in the back of his mind he told himself that he would be rescued…that someone was coming for him… but as he cracked an eye open, the other too swollen to see through and watched Elijah give him a dark smile. The thought that he might die tonight finally hit him.

"It's too bad…you might have been useful to me…" He stated before reaching out and removing the Daywalker ring from Damon's broken finger. "I don't think you'll be needing this anymore." He remarked taking a step back even as he admired the jewelry in his hand with mild interest. He shrugged as he tossed it to Trevor. "Payment for a job well done." He remarked lazily not seeing the greedy way in which Trevor clutched the ring to his chest as he slipped it onto his finger.

"Thank-you Elijah…thank you." He muttered.

"I wouldn't thank him just…yet." He coughed…spit blood to the floor and looked up. "That belongs to me… and I plan to get it back. I'll pry it from your cold dead fingers after I run a stake through your heart."

"Still cocky…even now." Elijah mocked. "I thought we got rid of that with the wooden bullets." He smiled but it was short lived as a sudden wind rushed through the church sucking the light from the room and cloaking them in darkness. There was the sound of something hitting the floor, a sharp intake of breath and then suddenly all at once every candle came to life bathing them in orange and red flames of firelight.

And there kneeling right in front of the first pew was Bonnie. Her breath ragged, a steady flow of blood from her nose she looked up at her surroundings.

"Bonnie…" His voice rasped, clogged to the hilt with his own blood. He thought he was dreaming… that his mind had finally broke and he was seeing things…seeing her. But then she looked at him, emerald green eyes that couldn't belong to anyone else and he knew she was there… "Get out of here." He warned. He would not be the reason she got herself killed.

She looked up at him, wiping her nose with the back of her hand she took in his battered form. "Oh my God… Damon." She whispered. Her whole body felt heavy as she tried to stand and stumbled over her own feet as she tried to get to him. Her palms braced themselves in front of her to keep her face from hitting the ground. She was so weak… almost completely drained. The spell… the spell hadn't worked like it was supposed to. It was too much… too much...

"I told you… I told you she would come Elijah." One of them said.

Her eyes snapped up, and the weight of fear that was in the pit of her stomach unfurled and spread through her entire body as she locked eyes with the silent man standing a few feet away from her… his light brown eyes followed her jagged movements but made no attempt to come at her.

Elijah didn't reply, instead his light brown eyes took her in, his expression unreadable. "You did a Transcendent Spell… and it didn't kill you…impressive." He remarked mainly to himself. His voice a mixture of awe and yet slight disappointment.

She smirked. "I aim to please." She snapped back with false bravado. "Elijah…is that what they call you?" She asked as she got to her feet. Her limbs were heavy, and her chest burned and there was a pounding at the base of her skull that made her feel like it was going to explode, but still she stood…Her fingers bent and flexed at her sides as she watched him with weary eyes.

"Some call me Elijah…others prefer Master." He smiled as if he were telling a private joke.

She shook her head trying to clear the dizziness that had replaced her vision. "How about son-of-a-bitch… I like son-of-a-bitch!" She remarked clutching her side where she had landed and began limping towards Damon.

"Even when you're weak… you push forward…" He watched as she limped towards her intended target, her breaths rasped against her throat and there was the scent of blood…her blood in the air. Potent, sweet… intoxicating; it filled the area around them, made his incisors itch. He wanted a taste… just a taste. "Are all Bennett's like you?" He asked as he countered ever step she made with one of his as though circling one another.

She tried to shrug but the move was disjointed and made her look awkward. "I don't know… and I don't care… neither should you." She winced as she hobbled towards Damon. She just had to get to him. "The only _**Bennett**_ you should be concerned with… is me!" She exhaled. "Now I don't know what the hell you want and I don't give a damn… but Damon and I are leaving here… and God help the bastard that gets in my way." She warned.

Suddenly Elijah was standing in front of her putting an end to there semi-chase.

His hand clutched her throat decreasing her jagged air supply. His cool slender digits wrapped around her neck, as he applied just enough pressure to bruise the flesh as the tips of his sharpened fingernails dug into her skin. Looking down into green pupils he saw a mixture of emotions… passion, heat, anger… but above all he saw power…unparalleled, potent energy… it sizzled right beneath her surface.… a continuous building that sent delicious vibrations into his palm and made his whole body hum.

"So much power…" He stated as the back of his opposite hand trailed the side of her face. His eyes looking her over with something akin to admiration and reverence… "…but you're not ready… not yet… but you will be." He reached out and brushed dark tendrils from her cheek. Leaning in he inhaled her scent. "Oh the world will cower at your very feet… I can almost taste it." He hissed, his lips brushing the shell of her ear.

"Get away…from her." Damon ordered even as his head lolled back displaying the claw marks against his throat.

The sight caused a shift in the pit of her stomach…and made her chuckle darkly, even as Elijah held her in his grasp. Her fear from a moment ago dissipated as she took in Damon's bloodied form. They had tortured him… beat him…tried to break him. And suddenly she wasn't afraid… her fear transformed into something else… Something hot and powerful...

Her small body tightened… coiled with heat as she locked eyes with Elijah. With great effort she lifted her head. Thick brown locks of hair fell away from her cheeks and her green eyes flashed against the flames. "Last chance…" She whispered.

Elijah only stood there…waiting. "You're not strong enough to kill me… not now. That spell drained you." He remarked. The pressure of his fingernails cutting into her flesh; the sight of her blood made his pupils darken. Blue black veins appeared at the corner of his eyes and his incisors emerged. "Just a taste…" He licked his lips as he moved forward.

"I don't have to kill you… I just need to get you out of the way…" She replied. He pulled back just in time to see several flames from the lit torches fly at his body and set him on fire as his body was yanked back as though being pulled by some invisible force. The last bit of her energy drove him through the wooden doors and out of the church slamming them shut with such force that it rattled the entire church. Her eyes cut to Trevor who stood stationary by the far wall. She arched an eyebrow and all at once the entire building went up in flames. "Do you really want to take me on?" She asked and watched as he dove head first out of the broken window.

She gave a small grateful smile that he didn't call her bluff. Her body fell against the crumbling alter; all her energy gone. She stayed there for a moment taking in the scene. Orange and red flames licked at the walls climbing to the ceiling. The fire no longer under her control blazed with wild abandon. Reaching up she wiped at her nose. The blood flowed steadily; dripping onto her upper lip. She turned just in time to see the ropes that were bound around Damon's wrist give way and his body dropped to the floor. A cloud of dust erupted in the midst of his fall and when it cleared there he lay… buried beneath thick wooden beams that trapped his legs.

She crawled her way to him and placed his head in her lap. With her sleeve she wiped the blood from his face, his nose looked broken, and one of his eyes was completely swollen shut. His bottom lip was split, his face bruised around the chin and cheeks… he was a mess. And she would swear till the day she died that he never looked more beautiful to her… because he was alive…

He opened his good eye and stared. "Bonnie…"His hand reached up, his fingertips just barely brushing her wet cheek.

"I've got you… Damon I've got you." She cried as her heart fluttered inside her chest.

"You… found me." His words were broken and disjointed but were like music to her ears.

Staring down into his face she smoothed the dark locks away from his forehead. "I'll always find you." She whispered… "Every time… anywhere…" She promised.

"Perhaps I… should start calling you… Ball-Buster Bonnie." He mused with a slight smirk that made his already cracked lips bleed.

She laughed out loud even as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I should bust your balls for coming here without me." She stated. "You could have died…" She stated and there was no mistaking the worry in her voice.

"Oh come on… don't… don't pull a Stefan and… ruin the moment." He sighed heavily.

She gave him a teary smile. Leaning down to place a chaste kiss on his forehead she stopped short when she heard the cracking of wood from above. Looking up she noticed the fire had grown…traveled up the walls to the ceiling and had begun to eat away at the roof… the wooden planks that braced the building groaned and began to buckle. Lit embers fell from the warped roof coming dangerously close to her face and she realized that the whole building was about to cave in.

"Alright… we have to get you out of here." She stated, moving away to his legs trapped beneath the long wooden beams. With all the effort she had she pushed against the debris but they didn't budge. Exhaling deeply she wiped away the sweat from her forehead before trying again. There a slight hesitant creaking but then nothing. "It's…it's too heavy." She stated looking around for some kind of help.

Grabbing a stray piece of fallen wood she attempted to use it as leverage to pry the planks from Damon's trapped legs, cursing beneath her breath when it snapped under the pressure.

"I heard that…" Damon remarked. His voice teasing even as he exhaled deeply. "Potty-mouth…" He joked.

Pushing her hair behind her ears she felt her heart beat accelerate ever so slightly as she tried to stay calm. Closing her eyes she tried to focus on the flames… attempted to make the fire yield to her command… but nothing… nothing was happening. She didn't have the energy…she wasn't strong enough…

_He was trapped…_

She couldn't move the stupid planks and the building was burning down…

_He was trapped…and she couldn't save him…she couldn't save him…_

The thought kept bouncing around in her head making it hard to think of anything else. She felt like screaming… she felt like breaking something.

She couldn't save him… she had come so far and still it wasn't enough… she wasn't strong enough…

His voice broke through her silent panic.

Crouching down beside him she looked down into his face. "You're going to have to… to leave me here."

"What?"

"Look there's…there's no point in both of us… dying here today." He coughed violently and she watched as a fresh coat of blood darkened his already stained shirt. "Don't pull a Stefan and… martyr yourself… over me." He groaned as he tried sit up. "We both know…I'm not… I'm not worth it."

"You have no idea… what you're worth to me." She remarked softly.

"Bonnie… don't…" He warned her. He didn't want her loyalty… didn't want her endless devotion… he didn't want it because he didn't deserve it… he didn't want to be another 'Elena' in her life. Always willing to take but never able to reciprocate. They didn't have that kind of relationship…

She shook her head. "Shut-up!" She stated softly. "I'm not leaving you here to die… I'm not."

"Don't be stupid!" His voice was forceful… "I said get out of here!" He tried to push her away but his body only managed to sag against her.

"I'll be…whatever I want to be." She snapped back rubbing the side of her neck. She pulled back and caught sight of her bloodstained fingertips. And the thought hit her… hit her all at once and almost knocked her over. "You can drink from me…" She mumbled softly.

"What?" He asked as though he heard her wrong.

She swallowed hard. "You… you can get your strength back and move these beams." Her voice filled with excitement as it all seemed to make sense. Why hadn't she thought of it before?

"No… no…"

"Listen… I'm not strong enough to move them… not with my body or with magic... and you've lost a lot of blood…but if you take some of mine… you'll be strong enough to move them." She stated.

He shook his head from side to side. "I said no! We can think of something else."

"There is nothing else!" She practically yelled. "This is the only option!"

"I'm not doing it!" He snapped angrily.

"Why not?" She asked hotly. "This could save your life… our lives!"

"Because!" He shouted and there was a desperateness in his tone that she couldn't help but hear. Looking down into his face she locked eyes with him.

"Why… not?" She asked seriously.

"Because… I may not be strong enough… to stop." He confessed softly.

She sat back on her haunches as she saw the fear in his usually stony façade. He was afraid… afraid that he would hurt her… afraid that he wouldn't be able to control himself. "I've lost… a lot of blood Bonnie… and I can smell yours… it's like… a drug… I don't… I don't trust myself…" He whispered brokenly.

Reaching out she grabbed his hand, making sure to be gentle with his bruised fingers. "Well that's too bad… because I trust you."

And there was a moment of complete silence as they locked eyes. Each one reassessing the other and what this meant. How everything between them would change. She moved over him, bracing a knee on either side of his torso being sure not to put any weight on his injured chest. She pulled her hair to one side revealing the fresh wounds at her neck all the while they never broke eye contact. His hands came up and rested at her waist as she leaned over him.

He inhaled deeply catching more than just the scent of her blood. He could smell her… and she smelled of lavender and fresh cotton… of newly fallen rain and fire…she smelled of all the things good in this world… and she was offering him a taste… a taste of eternity… a taste of all the things that made up Bonnie Bennett.

He looked up and saw her eyes watching him. There was so much trust and faith that stared back at him and he knew that he would never deserve it… never be worthy of it.

"I trust you." She whispered once more before allowing her face to move to the side of his.

The warmness of her cheek brushing against his cool flesh as her neck came to rest right at his lips. He felt his fingertips tighten, digging slightly into her waist. He shouldn't do it… he wouldn't do it… he wouldn't drink… "Bonnie please…"

He had made up his mind until...

"Bite me." She whispered into his ear.

Just two words… two words that sounded so soft…so sensual…so fucking erotic that it made him growl deep in his throat. The hunger that came over him was a mixture of a primal need to feed and an even more primal need to possess her, consume her…make her his. He pressed his lips to her throat feeling the steady beat of her pulse against his mouth. A rhythmic tempo that reminded him of music. She was his music. She was his salvation… his Religion. His nose brushed against her skin with such intimacy that it left goosebumps across her flesh. He tried not to take pleasure as she inhaled sharply and leaned further into him.

"Damon…" Her voice was soft but there was a clear undertone telling him to speed it up.

And he knew that she was right…that they were under extreme time restraints… but that didn't stop him from wanting to savor this moment… to take his time and truly enjoy what she was offering… what she was so willingly giving to him…begging him to take…especially if he never got this chance again.

Her body was so responsive, so in tune with his that it just made him want her all the more...His tongue slipped over her flesh as he took his first taste. The salt from her skin mixed with the sweetness of her blood and he knew then that nothing would ever come close to this. He needed more…more of this…more of her…

Sharp incisors descended and traced the throbbing vein right beneath her skin. He chuckled darkly as he thought back…a conversation that seemed so long ago…words uttered amidst the rain. "Didn't I tell you that the next time I drank from you…it would be because you begged me to?" He murmured into the crook of her neck and felt the soft vibration of her laughter against his lips. It was just enough…just enough to push him over the edge as he sank his teeth as gently as he could into her.

She stiffened in his arms only for a moment with the initial pain but soon relaxed as he pulled her in. His lips pressed into her, creating a seal with his mouth as he drank her in. The world around them was on fire… going up in a blazing inferno and none of it mattered…absolutely nothing mattered but this moment…this moment with her. She was all he could see…all he could feel… Reaching up with one hand he tangled his fingers in her hair. Soft thick locks wrapped themselves in his palm as her blood flowed past his teeth and coated his pallet. She tasted of sugar and spice…of innocence and purity… she tasted of salvation.

She was his salvation…

His religion…

_She was his._

He felt the wounds across his chest close up and heal, the scratches along his neck recede and vanish with each swallow. His opposite hand drifted to the small of her back and pulled her further into him the front of her body now flush against his. He could feel everything… the distinct outline of her breasts as they molded to him, the steady beat of her heart; every breath she took... They were so close… he had never been this close to a woman… not even to Katherine who he had loved with every fiber of his being…

This was so different… so much more…this was true intimacy…he had never experienced such intimacy. Didn't know that it existed… … a woman he's never even kissed…never really touched… they were sharing something so personal…so erotic…more erotic than anything he had ever known… more than just physical… it was emotional…damn near spiritual… he could feel everything…

Her fear…

Her insecurity…

Her passion…

Her devotion…

_Her love..._

It was like electricity…a lightening bolt that struck him to his very core and pulled him back; made him pry his lips from her throat with a violent force. He watched her head loll back as he cradled her limp body in his arms. Brushing her hair back from her face with gentle fingers he looked down into her closed eyes and sighed. "What have you given me?" He asked softly almost regretfully. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Don't you die on me Bennett… don't you die on me." He whispered his lips brushing against her frontal lobe.

One thought kept running around in his head even as he kicked the beams from his legs and stood. Even as he maneuvered his way through the collapsing roof… even as he burst through the wooden doors out into the open night… only one thought reverberated inside his head… drowning out everything else…

_She loved him…_

_Without reservation…_

_She loved him…_

_Without expectation…_

_Simply put…_

_She…loved…him!_


	16. And Sometimes it will hurt

A/N So I was going to try and make this all one chapter but it's longer than I expected so it will be broken into two parts. So yes this is the first part of the very last chapter…{Crazy!} This proved to be harder to write than I thought since it's all from Damon's perspective. I hope I did okay. Let me know… you guys make writing worth it!}

_**Elements of an Ill-Fated Romance**_

_Playlist: Glass by: Gavin Degraw {Put the song on repeat and enjoy}_

**Chapter Twelve: And Sometimes it will Hurt just to Breathe {Part One}**

_Inhale…_

_Exhale…_

_Inhale…_

He had been watching her breathe for the last hour…

A coma… she was in a coma…

Three days… it had been three days since he brought her back to the Salvatore Boardinghouse… three days since she hadn't regained consciousness… three days since she had fallen under what Alaric had called a Magical induced coma. He described it as a forced hibernation that usually occurred when a witch pushed herself too hard; forced her body beyond its supernatural ability.

"_It's designed as a protective defense mechanism. You see it all the time. When the body is exposed to high volumes of pain or put under extreme duress it shuts down in order to protect the conscious mind from breaking… Same principles are applied to witches that cast spells they aren't ready for. The body must find a way to cope and replenish." _

What Alaric said…It made sense... and at the time knowing what was happening to her had made them all feel marginally better… gave them understanding… but after seventy-two hours and no change it came to mean very little… seventy-two hours of waiting… seventy-two hours of watching Elena cry on his brother's shoulder… seventy-two hours of staring at the bite mark that had yet to heal on her neck and trying to ignore Stefan's accusing stare.

He had given them a recap of what transpired…the kidnapping by Trevor & Elijah, their stupid plan to retrieve this 'Moonstone' Katherine selling them out, his stolen ring, the torture that he had been put through and even Bonnie's daring rescue.

However he had left out the part about biting her and drinking her blood… Elena and Jeremy just assumed that it must have been Elijah and he felt no need to correct them. Besides he didn't think they would understand… he wasn't sure if he truly understood…

But Stefan knew the truth… They hadn't gotten the chance to talk about it. Bonnie's condition took precedence. First provisions had to be made where the witch was concerned. Bonnie would be kept there under constant supervision in the guest room. Elena had been adamant about taking the first shift and even the second and third… when Stefan found her passed out at Bonnie's side her hand still wrapped around her friend's he had carried her off to his bedroom for some much needed rest in spite of her protests.

Jeremy had taken up the next shift while he had gone off to 'handle' Bonnie's father. Damon had been more than happy to take care of that even with Stefan's warning before he left.

"_Just compel him not to worry about Bonnie… that's all!"_

_He threw up his hand in mock salute and smirked. "Got it!" He had made it as far as the front door when Stefan's voice stopped him._

"_I can smell her on you…" _

He hadn't bothered to offer a response. Besides there was nothing that really could be said. It wasn't as if he could change what happened… what he had taken from her… what she had given to him. It was more than just blood… he had witch's blood before… he had _her_ blood before… but this was different. Her emotions… her very being… it was like she had given him apart of her very soul. He could feel it… like a soft vibration right beneath his flesh that grew stronger every time he was close to her; a vibration that he couldn't shut off.

So he had kept his distance. It had been easy enough with Stefan, Elena and Jeremy constantly hovering… but now they were gone… off to school leaving him alone…alone with her… just him and her… and his thoughts…

Self reflection had never been something he deemed important. People who sat around and analyzed themselves and all the ways they could be different… all the ways they could be better. It had always seemed like a huge waste of time and unnecessary energy. He rolled his eyes and left that to the 'Stefan's' of the world. He didn't have time to waste on feeling guilty about all the things he had done… all the people he had hurt… mainly since he knew that at any given moment he was prone to do it again. And since he never bothered to look back it didn't really matter how much carnage he left behind him…

Until now…

_**Fool you made the girl fall in love…**_

As he stood in the corner of the guest room, sipping on a fresh glass of brandy and avoiding the sunlight that filtered through the linen drapes and across her face he suddenly couldn't help but stop and think…reflect and realize what all of it meant…

_She loved him…_

He didn't know when it happened… or even how it happened… but somehow this innocent foolish girl had fallen in love with him and changed the dynamic of what they were. If he were honest he knew it had already begun to change. Their initial hostility had dwindled; replaced with sarcastic remarks and petty arguments. And there was an indisputable, unspoken element of trust that had been born between them; an honesty had come to exist that occasionally bordered on brutal… but honest no less.

Yes they had begun to change… Sparring partners he could handle; a judgmental partner he could do…

But _this_… he didn't know what to do with this…

_She loved him…_

It wasn't as if it were the first time that some young, misguided female had fallen for him. He would be lying if he said he hadn't left a few broken hearts behind him…sometimes intentional…others by accident… Nameless faces of women that never mattered because they weren't Katherine… But this was different…

It mattered now… it mattered because _she_ mattered.

He licked his lips and drew closer to her bed. Blue eyes bored down on her, as though he could awaken her by sheer will. The steady vibration raced beneath his flesh, and created warmth that might have flushed his skin if he weren't a vampire.

_She loved him…_

And the very thought produced a knot of tension in the pit of his stomach and an ache in over his un-beating heart.

_It hurt…_

The idea that she could love him in spite of what she knew him to be… that she would be willing to give him something so sacred …

Bonnie Bennett loved him even when she shouldn't. Even though she had no reason to; even though he didn't deserve it… beyond all comprehensible reason…

_She loved him_...

He was selfish… always had been, even before he became a vampire. He took what he wanted; did what he wanted, damn the consequences. He pursued his brother's love interest because he wanted to; he left the army because he felt like it. His needs, his wants had always come before others…

Until now…

Dropping his head he roughly ran a palm through his hair coming to a decision.

_He had to make it stop…for her sake… _

_**Caress her skin like its glass…**_

Moving to the window he shut the curtains, shrouding them in complete darkness. Walking to the bed he sat down next to her still form. Reaching out he brushed his fingers across her cheek. The vibrations in his digits made them tremble on contact. This was the closest he had been to her in 3 days.

Leaning in he felt a small smile come to his lips in spite of what he was about to do; because he was doing it for her… because of her…because in hindsight… this was for the best. For the first time in a long time he was putting someone else before himself. Looking down he drunk in the image of smooth caramel skin and neatly cut features…she was beautiful. He sighed as he ran his thumb over her bottom lip. And when he finally spoke, his voice low, his words filled the space between them.

"If I stay… it will be the most selfish thing I have ever done… and I will not be selfish with you Bonnie Bennett." He whispered softly, his lips brushing against her frontal lobe. The kiss light against her skin. "Not with you." He promised. He watched her breathe…a steady inhale of air that filled her lungs… his vision blurred at the sight…it was the most beautiful thing he had seen…

And before she could exhale he was gone… the curtains swaying in the midst of his departure.

_**You breathe her air and you leave…**_

Hours Later…

Stefan found him in the library a black duffel bag sat by the door. Damon stood at the bay window just beyond the shadow of sunlight that was steadily diminishing as the sun went down. Hands in his pockets he seemed to be watching…waiting…

"Where's Elena? I thought she would be here by now."

Stefan sighed. "Jenna was concerned about her spending so much time here… she thought it would be best if the family spent time together… She'll be back after dinner." He nudged the bag with the tip of his shoe. "Going somewhere?"

"How observant of you," He quipped with a smirk that was lost on his brother as his eyes remained on the setting sun.

_**You keep your mind on yourself**_

_**And lie the glass on the shelf…**_

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not sure if you recall or not but my ring was stolen… and I kind of need that back." Turning away he moved towards the bar.

Folding his arms over his chest Stefan frowned. "You're not leaving because of a ring."

"It's not '**a'** ring. It's '**my'** ring; my daywalker ring. And we all know how cranky I can be if I don't have it… or have you forgotten about Vicky?" He challenged raising the freshly poured glass of brandy in a mock toast.

Grabbing a seat in the nearest armchair he rested his forearms on his knees and cradled his chin on his palms. His eyes focused on Damon he remained silent.

"What are you staring at?" He asked after a long pause.

"Are we really going to do this?"

He snorted even as he tipped the glass back. "Do what?"

Stefan sighed and shook his head slightly. "Okay… okay. I'll play along." He remarked. "Bonnie can make you another ring."

"Yes…she _could,_ if she weren't passed out upstairs."

"Damon…"

"Besides I don't _**want**_ another ring… I want my ring." He shot back adolescently. "It has sentimental value."

"When are you going to stop doing this?" Taking a stand he closed the distance between them. "This isn't about a ring. You're running away… like you always do."

"If this is going to turn into another Stefan-lecture just spare me!" He rebuffed.

"No, this is about you doing what you always do."

"Trust me, this is different."

"How; How is this different? People around here actually care about you. They are depending on you! You could have a life here."

"You don't know what you're talking about." He interjected hotly.

"And what about these 'Originals', what if this Elijah guy comes back?"

"Oh please… an age old vamp that just got his ass kicked by a newbie witch…trust me…he's not coming back until he gets his shit together. And I have a feeling that Trevor is too much of a bitch to come anywhere near Bonnie especially since he knows I'm looking for him."

"This is crazy! Do you ever think about anyone else but yourself?" Stefan asked.

"Why do you think I'm leaving?" He shouted throwing the glass into the unlit fireplace. Turning away from his brother he ran his hands through his hair. Taking a moment he placed a palm over his dead heart and chuckled darkly. "She loves me." His voice sounded hoarse even to his own ears.

"I know." Stefan remarked.

He looked back at his younger brother with a shake of his head. "She loves me… and we both know that if I stay… I will break her." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I've been selfish all my life Stefan… we both know that. And if given the chance… I will use her love to suit my needs… when I'm upset… when I'm lonely… she's where I will go… and that's not fair to her. I am… not the man that she needs to love."

_**After the heavenly speech**_

_**Your body throws holy heat…**_

"And you think if you leave… that somehow that will make it stop? Damon, love doesn't work that way. If it did… you would have stopped loving Katherine the moment you found out she wasn't in the tomb." His eyes locked with his older brother's silently conveying what he knew Damon had been too afraid to voice. Yes he knew Damon still loved Katherine…in spite of her betrayal… "Love endures… in spite of all the reasons why it shouldn't…"

_**I wasn't prepared I wasn't thinking of you…**_

…_**that you could actually love me…**_

He sighed. "… you weren't there…in the church… you didn't …you couldn't understand… what she gave me…what I felt… what I feel…" He rambled softly as his palm moved back and forth across his chest. "I was dying… and she… what she gave me that night… I shouldn't have…" He licked his lips and looked back towards the darkened sky. It was almost time to go. "I owe her… and the best thing I can give her… is this." With a pat on Stefan's shoulder he made his way to the awning stopping only to grab his bag.

…_**it never should have started…**_

"Where will you go first?" Stefan turned not ready for him to leave.

Stopping in the foyer he shrugged. "While I was drifting in and out of consciousness I think I heard that bastard Trevor say something about meeting up with this Klaus guy out on the West Coast… I figure it couldn't hurt to start there. Besides Trevor didn't strike me as the kind of vamp who knew how to blend… and seeing as how he has a brand new daywalker ring… I think he might be pretty easy to track down." He remarked. He pushed the duffle bag further up onto his shoulder looking to his brother. "So I guess this is good-bye." He replied casually. "I hope you don't expect me to hug you or do something sappy and sentimental."

Stefan smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good!" He shot back even as his eyes drifted to the staircase… the second floor…where she was.

_**Because deep down I know that he's glass too…**_

"Despite what you might think of me… I am doing this for her." He stated.

"She won't see it that way." Stefan replied honestly.

_**But it really doesn't matter**_

_**Until it's happening to you…**_

"Maybe not at first… but someday… someday she will." Turning to Stefan he nodded once more. He barely had time to react when Stefan reached out and hugged him tight.

"Now don't go and do something stupid like get yourself killed…again." He quipped.

"Yeah… you either." He pulled back and looked down into his little brother's eyes. He cleared his throat softly and gave a smirk."Take care."

And then he was gone…

_**Everybody breaks…**_

_**Sometimes…**_

'_**Lyrics: Glass by Gavin Degraw'**_

**Next Chapter is the last chapter!**


	17. She Never Knew

**A/N: So here is the absolute final chapter that has taken me months to write… I'm really sorry about that. But it's hard to write something sad when you're incredibly happy… {Side note I got engaged!} So I had to wait until I could really get into a mood to write this… I wanted this chapter to pull at your heartstrings and I hope I did that. But you will have to let me know. I hope I did the ending justice after such a long wait but you will have to let me know. I love reviews…so without further ado… The End…**

**Elements of an Ill-Fated Romance**

_**Chapter Thirteen: She Never Knew…**_

_Playlist…'Better Man' by: James Morrison and 'Breathe Again' By: Sara Bareilles._

He's not sure how he ended up _here_… it hadn't been his intention…of that he is sure. When he threw his duffel bag into the backseat of his car and drove away from the only true home he had ever known he had every intention of taking the I-95 straight out of Mystic Falls. But somehow he ended up a block away from Elena's house and the next thing he knew he was in her bedroom.

For a moment he just stood there in the center of her room taking it all in. The photos cut and taped to her mirror. The plethora of perfume bottles cluttering her dresser, her Vervain necklace hanging from her bedpost and a pile of clothes cluttered by her closet. He moved to the bed… fluffy white and pastel colored pillows heaped on top of one another, hidden only by a zoo of stuffed animals. Reaching out he grabbed the multi-colored Llama that seemed somewhat separate from the others… just a bit out of place. A creamy ivory with sandy brown feet; it was worn around the edges, the fabric that made up its hooves peeling, and the nose almost completely gone. Running a hand over its short stubby tail he didn't even hear Elena come in.

"Damon… what are you doing here?" He turned to her the stuffed animal still in hand. "Is it Bonnie… is she okay?" She asked closing the door and coming to stand in front of him, hands on her hips. Worry lines etched around her mouth he couldn't help but notice that her lips weren't like Bonnie's… not as full… not as…as…

He cleared his throat unable to finish that thought. "The witch is the same as before… no real change." He answered. "You know you really should never take that off." He remarked pointing to the necklace.

She nodded even as confusion set in. "I don't take it with me in the shower…What are you doing here; with my Llama?" She asked the corner of her mouth lifting slightly upward.

He looked down just taking notice. His fingers dug just a little deeper into the plushy object as though trying to memorize the feel of it… the texture of the fur before meeting her eyes again. He handed it over as she reached for it…albeit somewhat reluctantly.

"Bonnie gave it to me when I was seven… We were going through our 'Emperor's New Groove' phase! I mean who gives a llama to her best friend on her birthday?" She asked hugging it close to her chest.

He tried not to analyze the connection even as the soft vibration beneath his skin pulsed just a bit harder at the mention of her name. Swallowing he exhaled a deep breath as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket.

"So… what's up?" She asked. "Wait don't tell me… Stefan sent you over here to convince me not to sneak out and check on Bonnie…which is ridiculous because I am coming over so he can just…" She began to rant.

"I just came to say good-bye." He cut in.

There was a pause. "Good-bye; you're leaving?" She asked.

And he probably shouldn't take heart in the fact that she truly does seem upset but he can't help it. There is a part of him that wants her to miss him…wants her to ask him to stay…in spite of everything that has happened between him and Bonnie there is something inside him that wants Elena to want him…

_He's so fucked up!_

"Don't sound so upset… I'll start to think that you care."

She sighed. "But what about…_The Originals_?"

He arched an eyebrow. It was strange how alike her and Stefan were. "They're not coming back… at least not until they get their shit together… they got their asses kicked by a witch… a newbie witch…"

She shook her head. "I mean is it safe to leave right now though?"

He shrugged slightly. "I'm sure that Stefan can handle himself." It's a lie and he's pretty sure that Elena knows that.

"And Bonnie?" She asked after a moment.

"Bonnie took on two of those guys all by herself! Stefan should be taking lessons from her." He quipped.

She shook her head. "No that's not what I meant…" She swallowed hard, and he can't help but notice the hesitation in her eyes. Running a hand through her long brown tendrils she exhaled a heavy breath. "I'm not sure if I should even be telling you this… but… well Bonnie…she has… _feelings_ for you."

He stared at her for a moment, eyes blinking several times. The way she struggled over her words to reveal what she obviously thought was a major secret; something that he was more than aware of. He tried not to smile at the irony…at the thought that what she had simplified as 'feelings' was in fact so much more… Elena had no real understanding of exactly what Bonnie Bennett felt for him. He fought the smile that desperately wanted to emerge and instead nodded.

"You mean her feelings of hatred and loathing that she has for me?" He asked and watched Elena shift under his unwavering stare.

"Bonnie doesn't hate you." She replied.

"Really," he asked as he tried to restrain the sarcasm. "My popped blood vessels say otherwise."

"Well…things can change… I mean she risked her life to save you… if she hated you she wouldn't have done that." She reasoned.

"Unless she did it for you." He supplied with a smirk belying the internal anxiousness that he felt because somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he shouldn't push this. He shouldn't goad her into saying something that he already knows…

'…_it won't help…' _

'…_it's a mistake'_

But he doesn't stop. "We both know that your best friend would do anything for you… even save me, lest we forget the Founders Day basement incident. She's loyal to you Elena… and perhaps a little bit to Stefan." He added with an acerbic smile.

"Founders Day was different."

"I'm listening…"

'_Stop this… it won't end well!'_

That tiny voice that sounded vaguely like a judgmental witch resounded in the back of his mind but still he raised an eyebrow in Elena's direction. He wanted to hear someone else say it… perhaps to validate what deep down he has always known.

She shrugged and he can't help but think that the gesture reminds him of Bonnie. It's an awkward movement of a half lift as she continued to toy with the llama in her hands. "Well on Founders Days… she was trying to right a wrong that she felt she had done…" She hedged.

"You mean trying to make up for lying to your face." He stated bluntly because he was still a little bitter about that.

Rolling her eyes she cocked her head to one side. "Bonnie had good reason for why she did what she did… even to _you_." She remarked with an arched eyebrow. "Especially to you."

He stayed silent if only for a beat. "Point taken," he stated with a casual shrug grabbing the llama from her hands in one swift motion and tossing it nonchalantly in the air. "Which just proves all the more that her saving me has nothing to do with her feelings changing."

"Yes it does… Bonnie risked her life for you Damon and she didn't have to. This wasn't like last time where she helped Stefan to save you… she put herself in harms way to rescue you… and not because I asked her to." Turning so they were face to face she watched him as he stared down at the llama in his hands and like a block falling into place it clicked. "But you know this." Her words soft, traveled across the room and forced him to meet her stare. With a slight shake of her head she placed her hands on her hips ready to go into full reprimand mode. "You know this already…" This time her words were accusatory because for the first time ever she has seen through his façade.

He shrugged once again but remained silent.

"You know how Bonnie feels about you?" And although her words are phrased as a question they are anything but. "Damon why would you pretend…" She began when he cut her off.

"I love you!" The words tumble from his lips as though they are being physically pulled from his body. As if they are being ripped from his soul and the impact of them force Elena to inhale deeply and take a step back. "I love you Elena." He stated again looking down at the llama in self reflection. And the words are the truth…as complicated as it makes everyone's life…they are still true.

"Damon…" She began not sure how she should respond. The words 'I love Stefan' are already on the tip of her tongue when he cuts her off.

"…like I loved Katherine..." He admitted softly even as his eyes flicked from the llama in his hands to her brown eyes. The statement is an epiphany that comes crashing down on him like the breaking of a wave against the shore. A sad, wry smile pulled at the corners of his lips. It's the kind of love that makes him desperate… needy…irrational. It's the kind of love that makes him think it's okay to hurt the people around him…tears his life apart and tries to break others.

He exhaled deeply, his thumb absently running over the top of the stuffed animal. "It's the kind of love that's not good for me… but it's the only way I know how to love." He admitted. And the confession hurts his un-beating heart in ways that he could never explain. "And we both know…Bonnie won't have me that way." His smile is wistful, reminiscent of a man reminded of something that he has lost even before it was ever truly his.

The situation reminds him of Katherine; the way he loved her, wanted her… would have given up everything for her… and how he thought she felt the same. Only this time it's so much worst, because this time… it's real. Bonnie's feelings are real… genuine in spite of everything.

_She wants him…_

She furrowed her brow even as it became clear what he was trying to convey. "Damon…"

"She'll demand better of me… and I owe it to her to… to… _try_." The last word faltered and tripped out of his mouth because he's not certain that it's the right one… For Bonnie there is no 'try'. There is only '_do_' or '_do not_'.

Stepping into his personal space she exhaled a deep breath. "You love her."

He smiled, his bright blue eyes catching the light in her room made him look so young…so innocent. "Is that what I'm doing…loving her… by leaving her?" He asked cocking his head to the side even as he placed the stuffed animal back on her bed. "I'm not sure that's how love works. All I know is that…" he exhaled and his breath hitched on his next words…"I want to be a better man for her."

Almost on instinct she reached for him. Her hand brushing up and down his arm; it was a confusing gesture that could be seen in so many different ways; taken as comfort or easily misconstrued for something else…something more…

Looking up his eyes locked with hers and in that moment he realized something very profound. This emotion that existed inside of him for both women… as powerful as it was… had two completely different effects on the man he was. As though born from two complete opposite sides of a spectrum he finally understood the difference of what these two females represented to him.

Elena was … the physical embodiment of what he equated with love… a desperate uncontrollable urge to be needed… to exist for no other reason than to be deemed worthy. Where anything and everything was okay as long as it was in the name of love; even wrongful, selfish acts. She was comfortable, familiar territory. He always knew what was expected of him. Love wasn't just an emotion but an excuse to be used at his disposal. It was a crutch to lean on when he did awful things to those around him. It was a reason to make others sacrifice everything…

Bonnie on the other hand, was what he always wanted love to be but never thought was achievable… new uncharted area where the possibilities were endless. Nothing was unattainable… nothing was too much and expectations were constant and high It was the rocky, uncertain terrain where love could be as selfless as it was effortless… where he was just as easily to get his heart broken as he was to get his love returned ten-fold. Love sometimes meant sacrifice…_self-sacrifice._ Yes, there could be insurmountable joy but he had to rise to the occasion.

In order to receive more from love he would have to become more!

It was that simple… and that complicated.

Elena stood before him her eyes watered with emotion. "That's love, Damon." She assured him smiling tremulously. "And if you tell Bonnie this… she'll understand." She remarked.

He shook his head. "No… no I'm not telling Bonnie," He refused.

"Why not; Damon, you have to tell her the truth…"

"Tell her what truth? That I may or may not be able to be the man she deserves. That I _might_ be able to give her everything but then again… I'm not sure?" He asked sarcastically. "Doesn't exactly make a girl swoon; does it?"

"So what's your solution… just sneak off into the night without so much as a good-bye? That's being a coward and you know it. You love her… and she deserves to know that! Damon if you leave like this… I know that you think you're protecting her but you're not. You're just going to break her heart."

"Better I do it now than later." He quipped walking around her towards her bedroom window her words making him halt.

"If you don't tell her the truth… I will." She warned. Her eyes trained on his back she could see him stiffen ever so slightly before he threw his head back and exhaled deeply almost tiredly.

"No… Elena… _you won't_. Because you won't remember…"

She shook her head a rebuttal already on her lips. "Of course I will…" In the next moment he was in her face, his eyes level with her own. "Damon…" She began and in the blink of an eye she was alone in her bedroom not sure what she had been doing just a moment ago. The fluttering of her bedroom curtains caught her eye. Taking a step in that direction she jolted at the sound of her cell phone ringing. At the sight of Stefan's name all thoughts of anything before went out the window…along with any sign that Damon had ever been there.

"Hey… I'm on my way over… is Bonnie okay?" She asked going to her dresser and grabbing her necklace. Placing it around her neck she listened as Stefan assured her that her best friend was fine.

Meanwhile…

Three Days Later…

The morning that Bonnie Bennett awakes from her coma, there is sun pouring in from an open window. The smell of lavender and fresh cotton dances under her nose and she can hear Meadow Larks and Blue Jays humming in the distance. Silk and satin greets her fingertips as she runs them over the golden yellow sheets she is wrapped in. Physically she feels great. As if there is an unexplained energy that is running through her veins. She can't explain it but she can feel it. She feels fresh… renewed… and more powerful than ever before… yet there is a distinct heaviness in her chest… an ache that thrums inside her with every beat of her heart.

She doesn't know how… she doesn't know why… but for some reason she just knows… even before Stefan comes in… his face drawn and somber relaying the news…

In her heart she just knows…

_Damon is gone…_

Stefan is there in the next moment with Alaric right behind him. Unblinkingly she listens to the younger brother tell her how long she has been out. She watches Alaric with mild disinterest as he checks her vitals… and tries to explain to her what she has gone through… it's strange because she thought he was a teacher by day, vampire hunter by night…

_So when did he become a doctor?_

And when Elena stumbles in, falls into her arms, crying tears of relief and joy she smiles and assures her that she is fine. She accepts her hugs like a good best friend and listens as she gives her a run down of everything that she has missed. She even manages to offer up a laugh at Jeremy's lame jokes… and no one mentions the obvious missing individual. But there is a void that exists…with every word that it uttered…when those around her falter on his name…his presence is felt even with him not there. They simply go through the motions as though he was never meant to be there… but the void in her chest remains.

She asks about her father… and it's Stefan who promises her that it's been handled.

And although she expresses her gratitude to Stefan she knows that it's not him who has handled it… She insists that she goes home to see him for herself. That she longs for the comfort of her own room… her own bed… and Elena is quick to appease her. She offers to drive her not sure that Bonnie should be behind the wheel so soon and she doesn't argue. She has no desire to argue…

They leave her alone in the room to gather what little belongings she has there. The silence is deafening to her ears and the ache in her chest seems to hammer against her insides just a bit harder with each breath. She goes to the window, standing directly in the path of sunlight that filters in. It is warm over her flesh and without warning tears form threatening to overflow but they do not fall… and when Stefan knocks at the door they are gone even before she meets his eyes. She gives him a small smile as she passes him in the doorway and he exhales deeply.

"Bonnie…" He begins and for just a moment she thinks that perhaps he will tell her something… _anything_… as if Damon has left her some kind of message… some kind of reason for leaving… but when she looks into his eyes she realizes that anything that he would say to her would be from him and not his older brother… and she decides then that she doesn't want to hear it.

"It's okay." She finally states even if it is a lie. It is not okay…nothing is okay.

He nods. "If you need anything…I'm here."

She doesn't reply because they both know it's not him that _she needs_. It's not _his words_ that she wants… but then again… This was always a possibility. He had warned her that this might happen… But the rejection she feels… hurts. It creates tiny cracks over her beating heart and makes her breath hitch on every exhale.

But she does not cry…

She will not cry…

And as she sits in the passenger seat of her own car she continues to repeat those four words in her head like a mantra never once noticing the gathering of storm clouds above that steadily roll in and block out the sun.

By the time she reaches home she has lost count of how many times she has had to reassure Elena that if she needs anything she would be the first person she called. However her words feel empty… because really what could Elena offer her? What could she give? She stands on the porch watching as Stefan who has followed them there in his own car drives off with Elena barely registering the scent of rain as it hovers in the air or the fact that the sky has grown gray.

The house is quiet and she is grateful for the silence. She makes her way to the kitchen finding her father behind the island cutting up what looks to be green peppers. He looks up at the sound of her steps and gives her a genuine smile that wraps itself around her heart with an agonizing tightness that she doesn't expect. It's not until this moment that she truly realizes how close she has come to never seeing him again… to losing the only parent she has left…

_The only man that has ever loved her…_

"Hey baby girl… making Stir-Fry." He remarks casually and before he can finish she is running to him. Wrapping her arms around him tightly she places her cheek against his chest. Her chin just barely meets his upper torso and as she breathes in deeply she takes in his familiar scent.

It is the smell of comfort and peace…

It is the smell of safety and love…

It is the smell of home… _finally she is home_.

Her heart slams rapidly against her chest as images of all that has happened passes before her eyes…

_She could have died… _

She hugs him just a bit tighter and she is vaguely aware of the rumbling sound of thunder that shakes the house ever so slightly. She feels her father's hands come to rest at her back and there is a slight hesitation because this is unexpected. They do not do this. They are not this kind of family…haven't been since her mother walked out on them.

"Bonnie..." The hesitation in his voice is evident. Something has happened…but he's not sure she would tell him…not sure talking is what she needs. Instead he rubs her back soothingly and kisses the top of her head. He cannot fix what is wrong…somehow he knows that…but he can be there for her… he can be her father… "Did some young man break your heart?" He asks softly.

And there is something about the question that makes her want to laugh and cry at the same time.

The question is absurd… and it's true.

_And…she hates it!_

But there are no words…she just doesn't have the words. Instead she nods and steps closer to her father only vaguely aware of the sound of rain.

Water droplets pelt the glass windows and falls on the rooftop of her home…but she does not cry…

…tears never fall…

…but the rain continues for 26 days straight….

One Month Later…

The days go by in a wet succession until one day…there's no more rain… no sign of a gray cloud in the sky and it seems that perhaps this will be the day everything resumes back to normal.

And as Stefan watches a Raven flap its wings across the morning sky, he feels a great unease in the pit of his stomach…

_This will be the day…_

That night they gather at the Gilbert residence for the first time in months… a sleepover for three best friends. They watch chick flicks in the living room; they eat copious amounts of junk food and do each other's hair. They laugh like they haven't done in months and it feels good… it feels right…it feels normal.

They stay up way too late, talking about the things that teenage girls should talk about. How Elena is head over heels in love with Stefan, how Bonnie should think about cutting her hair; how Caroline might leave cheerleading. They paint their nails and indulge in gossip and it's all so incredibly shallow… and it feels great! And there's no mention of vampires (except Stefan) and no one brings up Bonnie's near fatal ordeal… she never speaks of the dreams that she has. The dreams that harbor icy hot flames that lick at her skin… dreams that hold pieces of that night in the church that are more vivid to her than anything she has ever known. Dreams that have her waking, drenched in sweat and reaching for her neck searching for a bite mark that has long faded; no these things are not mentioned.

By the time they make their way upstairs to Elena's bedroom they can barely keep their eyes open. Caroline and Elena pass out on her bed sleeping at opposite ends; Caroline's toes just barely brush Elena' nose completely unaware. Bonnie just barely gets to her sleeping bag. She's asleep before her head hits her pillow.

And this time when she dreams the images are not quite as vivid, blurred around the edges as though being seen through a fog of iridescent smoke… but she can make out the forms… Damon standing opposite of her best friend, holding something small between his palms… it looks like a llama…

There is a tension that builds… even as she watches them in silence and then suddenly as if someone has suddenly turned up the volume she hears Damon's voice…

"_I love you… I love you Elena.'_

_**Car is parked, bags are packed, but what kind of heart doesn't look back  
At the comfortable glow from the porch, the one I will still call yours?**_

She sits up. The words yank her from slumber as if someone has thrown ice cold water over her. Her heart feels like it's bouncing around inside her, slamming against her insides as if trying to break free… she can hear his words as if they are on a constant repeat;

_**All those words came undone and now I'm not the only one  
Facing the ghosts that decide if the fire inside still burns**_

'_I love you… I love you Elena… I love you… I love you Elena.'_

She doesn't know how she knows it's true…just that it is… just that he has said those words… that he has declared his love… and it's not to her…

_**All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe  
Holds my love in his hands, still I'm searching for something**_

And suddenly it's hard to breathe… and her heart is beating up her ribcage and she thinks she might be having a heart attack. Before she knows it she's up and out of the room, taking the stairs two steps at a time, she's out of the house… and then she's running hard and fast. Her bare feet hit the asphalt violently, the flesh will be bruised and torn when she stops but she doesn't care. The pain is inconsequential to what she feels in the pit of her stomach. It's a hurt that she has never felt before. An ache that squeezes her with every inhale and never allows her to truly exhale; and when she finally stops the only sound she hears is her own ragged and broken breaths as her body tries to regain the air that its lost.

_**Out of breath, I am left hoping someday I'll breathe again  
I'll breathe again**_

She's not sure where she is… how far she has gone… away from the main road, she's in the woods. She takes a few steps, her body sagging beneath its own weight…its own grief. She falls against an old tree. The bark leaves scratches against her bare arm but she doesn't move… can't seem to take another step. Her vision blurs, stinging her pupils and when she inhales she hears the snapping of a twig close behind her.

_**Open up next to you and my secrets become your truth  
And the distance between that was sheltering me comes in full view  
Hang my head, break my heart built from all I have torn apart  
And my burden to bear is a love I can't carry anymore**_

She turns and sees him…

Stefan stands there, hands in the pockets of his jeans his stare unwavering because he knew that she would be here. He says nothing… and although there are only a few feet separating them it feels like an ocean. The silence stretches between them for countless moments as though he's waiting… because he is.

Because it's what he does… it's his nature… always there, standing in the aftermath of the destruction that Damon has left… ready to clean it up…ready to apologize on his behalf. And the longer she stands there… watching him…the more it dawns on her that he always knew… this moment was inevitable.

The irony of it all would be funny if it wasn't so fucking sad.

_**All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe  
Holds my love in his hands, still I'm searching for something  
**_

"You warned me…" And there is a smile that crests her lips but it is breaking fast…as fast as the tears that are filling her eyes. "But I didn't listen..." She looks away from him because she can't bare to see his face… doesn't want his well meant words… She inhales sharply. "I should have listened." She remarks.

"Bonnie…" He begins not even sure what can be said when her words cut him off."

_**Out of breath, I am left hoping someday I'll breathe again**_

"_He left me."_

The words are soft; An acknowledgement of something that she has never been able to voice. Three words that don't even come close to conveying the way she feels… as though being ripped from the inside… torn layer by layer… her breath catches and seems to break everything inside her with its release. She wants to curl in on herself…she wants to stop this pain that her heart has never felt before… and she can't understand… Can't begin to comprehend…

'_Why does it hurt this way?'_

'_How can it feel this bad?'_

"Bonnie…" He takes a step in her direction.

_**It hurts to be here  
I only wanted love from you  
It hurts to be here…  
**_

"It hurts… it hurts to… breathe." She confesses and everything inside her crumbles just as he catches her… reaching out and pulling her into an embrace that he knows won't help.

_**What am I gonna do…**_

The tears that she has held at bay for so long… come so freely…so openly. The tears that the Earth has been crying on her behalf have finally found their true outlet and they rack her frame with the release.

_**All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe  
Holds my love in his hands, still I'm searching**_

They stand there for a time…and he allows her to grieve and when she finally looks up, her eyes meeting his, there is something that has changed… something that has been fractured and he wonders if Damon will ever be able to fix it. And when she finally speaks it's her words that confirm what Stefan has known from the moment Damon has left…

_**All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe  
Holds my love in his hands, still I'm searching for something…**_

"_I never knew…Stefan… I never knew hearts could break this way."_

_**Out of breath, I am left hoping someday**_

_**I'll breathe again…  
I'll breathe again…**_

_EPILOGUE_

**From a distance…**

_**She watches them from the outskirts of the woods, completely undetected as the witch falls into the arms of a Salvatore. And there is something inside her that shifts… almost like a twinge that may be regret… perhaps something akin to sympathy. In another life…another time she could have acknowledged those emotions… but those days were long gone… there is no room for such things now. But as she watches her there is something…foreign as it is familia…and she almost wishes this is the worst pain that Bonnie Bennett will ever know… **_

_**...but she has seen what is to come… what the Sisters of Fate have laid before the witch's feet… the path that she is destined to take all that must be sacrificed… all that she will lose… her life continuously intertwined with the Salvatore…**_

'_**Yes perhaps she can still feel…'**_

"_**Bonnie Bennett…may the Gods help you…For this is just the beginning…"**_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
